The match makings of a cat
by amber-was-here130
Summary: How much influnce can one woman's elusive feline have over our favorite captain of squad 6? Byakuyaxoc
1. Chapter 1

**************************************__******************************

**__******************************

Ok I'm waiting 4 more ppl 2 review on Trust Meb4 I update it so I'm starting a new fic. This one will be about Byakuya and a girl called Ame Kimura. And does anybody recognize the last name? :)

Description of Ame: She is 5'6 in height, longishhair to her shoulder blades. Its a soft sandy blond color, her eyes r a piercing sapphire blue.

she likes to wear interesting socks and NOT match them.

(I do this my self btw way and its fucking awesome.)

O and I'll be bringing a certain couple into the plot of this story as well from 1 of my previous fanfics and it shouldn't be hard 2 figure out who. ;)

BTW I don't own bleach only Ame Kimura, Aki Kimura, and Tuxedo Cat (DO NOT STEAL TUXEDO CAT I WILL BE PISSED!)

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki lay in bed sleeping peacefully in his estate, even though it was easier to sleep at the Squad 6 barracks sleeping in his family home was alot more peaceful. Suddenly he was awoken by a heavy weight on his chest and the feeling of something warm and alot like... sandpaper run across his chin. Byakuya opened his grey eyes to stare into the sea green eyes of a cat. Byakuya blinked he didn't own a cat and he didn't allow any of the servants to keep animals in the estate without his permission. The only animal anyone owned was an old basset hound that stayed in the kitchen with the cook. Byakuya looked around the feline -who was sitting comfortably on his chest- at his door. It was shut like he'd left it and none of his windows were open either. He looked at the cat again and wondered how it got into his room of all places. He was a light sleeper so he would have heard someone open the door and put the cat in here.

Byakuya looked over the bold creature who seemed to be smirking down at him, as if it knew what he was wondering about. It was a black cat with white fur from jaw to its under belly as well as white forepaws. This was clearly someones pet considering how well kept it's fur and was, and how plump it was as well. He watched as the animal began to kneaded it paws into his chest and then settled down and closed it's eyes for sleep. Byakuya blinked at the gall this animal showed, sneaking into his room somehow, rousing him from a peaceful slumber and now settling itself onto his person as if it belonged there. Yet for some reason Byakuya couldn't remove the rude creature from his chest or his room, all he did was reach up and run his fingers through the short jet black fur which was smoother than the softest silk. He didn't understand why he was allowing something like this, maybe it was because this feline was another presence in this all to large and lonely room. Maybe because Byakuya admired the mettle it showed in walking in here unabashed. Maybe because it's presence made the room which once housed two a little less barren and lonely. Or maybe it was because it gave off another source of warmth in the bed that another once did. Byakuya's eyes shut slowly and he fell back to sleep with one hand on the cat and the sound of it's soft purring filling the room.

...

Byakuya woke the next morning to a pair of green eyes staring into his face. "Good morning." He monotoned to the feline still perched on his chest. the cat winked at him it seemed before it jumped off his chest onto the floor. Byakuya got up and completed his daily ritual, the cat sat on the floor and watched him it's ebony tail swishing slowly across the floor. Byakuya turned after putting his Captain's jacket on to see the cat was gone. He blinked _Maybe it crawled under my bed, I'll send a servent to collect it and find it's owner_. He turned and opened his door to leave and saw the cat run past his door down the hallway. Byakuya was dumbfounded now, his door had remained shut and yet the animal was already outside his room. He shook his head and decided not to worry about it.

For the next few days the cat appeared many times before him, no matter where he was at or what time of day. It seemed no door locked or not could stop the elusive feline, the cat which Byakuya found out was a HE was well known around his home apparently. His gardener called the cat "That green eyed devil'" while the cook said he was a "Very well-mannered gentle cat." The cat or Cat as Byakuya referred to him as, liked to stalk the koi in his very expensive ponds. Claw the gardener when he wasn't looking, use his Sakura trees as scratching posts, sleep on his chest at night, sleep next to the cook's dog "Milo," and sneak into rooms whether he was wanted or not. Byakuya had many times locked his bedroom door at night and STILL he woke up to Cat staring down at him with a smug look on his feline face almost, and his door still firmly locked. But for some odd reason Byakuya would come home EXPECTING a black and white fur ball to weave itself between his legs trying to trip and kill him. Byakuya almost enjoyed coming home to Cat's soft meows of welcome. But Byakuya knew that this was someone else's pet because it was obvious that Cat was going other places at times. Somedays Byakuya saw not a whisker of him and heard not one complaint from his gardener about how much of a "Green- eyed devil," he was.

One day Byakuya was sitting in his office doing his work when his Lt. Renji walked in and said. "How did Tuxedo Cat get in here?"

Byakuya looked up and noticed Cat sitting on Renji's desk demurely, Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly. He hadn't let the beast in and normally he didn't get an office visit. Then he turned his attention to Renji and asked. "What did you call him?"

"Tuxedo Cat, that's his name, he's Ame Kimura's cat and no matter what he always finds a way to get into a locked room. I've found him in the office a couple times, he normally just sleeps on your desk when your not here and he doesn't cause any trouble. I've tried keeping him out but he always finds a way inside, and the last time I tried to move him out... he clawed me pretty badly." Renji said with a gimace as he recalled that day.

"Hmm." was Byakuya's response. _So he does have an owner, and it looks like she can't keep him still either. Hmm, Kimura why does that name sound familiar?_

Byakuya finished his work and got up to leave. "I'll be going to the Captain's meeting now Renji, try to keep things in order during my absence." He said coolly with no emotion.

Renji nodded and sat down at his desk, he stroked Cat or Tuxedo Cat gently.

...

Byakuya walked to the Captain's he was almost to the doors when he noticed Zaraki off to the side. Normally he wouldn't care what that barbarian was doing but today Zaraki's expression stopped him cold. He was standing in front of a blond woman about the same height as Byakuya, he'd seen this woman with Zaraki many times. Zaraki flaunted their relationship about proudly, at first he'd though it was just one of Zaraki's normal flings. So he ignored it but days of seeing them together turned into months and now they had been together for a year. Byakuya did not feel anything concerning Zaraki's relationship. He dispised the man more than normal lately because he was simply so low classed, not because he was happy with a woman. He didn't feel a twinge everytime he watched them run by playing games of tag, he felt nothing as he watched Zaraki wrap his brutish arms around this woman. There was nothing to feel as the woman smiled up at him and Zaraki kissed her slowly. There was no anger to the fact that HE had no one to kiss anymore and Zaraki did. It didn't matter that Zaraki had someone he could hold onto everyday, kiss everyday, love everyday, wake up next to everyday, fall asleep with everyday, eat meals with everyday and he didn't.

Aki sighed as Kenpachi pulled away and nipped at her lips playfully, then she noticed Captain Kuchiki standing further away with his normal look of neutrelity. He looked the same as always never smiling just being there. But there was something in his eyes that Aki had never seen before was it... envy?

Aki blinked and Kenpachi turned slightly to see what was making her not pay attention to HIM. He scowled as he saw Kuchiki standing there. "What the fuck do you want Kuchiki I'm busy." He growled. Kenpachi's arms tightened as he saw the bastard's eyes flicker briefly to Aki.

Aki licked her lips she could swear she saw Captain Kuchiki look at her as if in pain of all things. _Why would he be in pain... It can't because of seeing me and Kenpachi together... is it?_

"Keep your eyes off my soon to be wife Kuchiki!" Kenpachi snarled.

"Wife..." Byakuya said so lowly that Aki almost didn't hear it. Kenpachi was to busy glaring at him to have heard.

Aki watched as that cold wall decended over him. "Then keep your vulgar ways behind closed doors, it's bad enough that poor misguided woman has to stand in your presence. Don't tarnish her reputaion anymore than you have Zaraki." Byakuya said coldly. He turned and walked into the hall.

Aki had to stop Kenpachi before he ran after Captain Kuchiki, he was pissed. Once she got him to stand still Aki rubbed her hands along his arms soothingly. She looked up into his scowling face. "kenpachi don't pick a fight with Captain Kuchiki today... I think he's hurting."

"Not hurting as much as my foot up his ass will." Kenpachi growled darkly. Aki wrapped her arms around his hard body, and he immidiately reacted to the gesture by wrapping his own arms around her. "Come on Kenpachi something seems... different today." Aki said weakly.

Kenpachi sighed she gave him that pleading look one he couldn't deny her here or in bed for that matter. "Fine." he grumbled.

Aki smiled at him and kissed him lightly only to have him cup the back of her head and deepen it with a growl.

...

Byakuya looked the same as always nothing on his outside gave away to what was going on inside him. He was burning for some reason the though of Zaraki being with someone besides for a night urked him. Byakuya didn't understand why, it shouldn't matter that Zaraki is getting married. It shouldn't matter that he was with his soon-to-be-wife and Byakuya was still missing his sorely. Byakuya didn't envy Zaraki's happiness the slightest, IT DIDN'T MATTER!

* * *

****************************************************_********************************__********************************__****************************_

k my oc isn't going to b introduced in this chapter because I wanted to give u a Byakuya P.O.V 1st and review and let me no if you think i did alright plz.


	2. Chapter 2

Ame Kimura looked around with her mouth agape, she was at the Kuchiki estate because she'd heard her cat was causing Captain Kuchiki troubles. It was huge and well decorated, soft cream colors seemed to be the theme. Everything was soft and soothing Ame was waiting in a hallway, a servant had ran off

to TRY and find her cat. Ame would have never known about Tuxedo Cat being here if she hadn't over heard a man calling him a "Green eyed devil."

Ame had asked the man about it and he had described her cat in vivid detail then begged her to come over and take the horrid beast away. Ame hadn't realized that the man had meant a nobles estate. There was a plush white carpet under her feet trimmed in gold, and it ran down the very long and very large hallway. Ame turned when she heard a door open, she met the gaze of Captain Kuchiki as he walked into his home. He stopped and blinked as he noticed her.

"Why are you here?" He said in a calm voice.

Ame blinked that wasn't how people normally greeted one another, but then again this was Captain Kuchiki. "Ah... someone told me my cat was here." She said unsure of what she was supposed to do. After all she was in this man's house without his knowing it.

Byakuya blinked and looked over his house guest, he'd seen here before she was in his squad. she had a pair of eyes the color of the most piercing sapphires. Her hair was the color of sand, he wanted to bury his hands into it and kiss her deeply. Byakuya frowned at the thought. _Kiss her deeply, why she isn't Hisana she's nothing like Hisana_. He though irritibly. He saw his gardener walk in and he bowed when he saw his master standing there.

"Ah sir, excuse me I was just trying to return Miss. Kimura's animal to her. But I can't find the creature at all."

Byakuya looked down when something weaved between his legs suddenly. He watch as the feline rubbed against one leg before it did the same to the other.

"Tuxedo Cat you bandit stop that." The woman said. But Byakuya heard no ire in her soft voice. He watched as the cat meowed and ran for her, Byakuya watched as he jumped and she caught him letting out an "oomph" at his bulk.

Ame touched her nose to Tuxedo Cat's affectionatly as he purred to her. Ame looked up to her Captain. "Well Captain Kuchiki I could say i will make sure he never does it again, but that would be a lie considering he's very good at what he does." Byakuya nodded solemly. "Yes, that he is Miss..." He didn't know her name even though she was in his squad.

"Kimura, Ame Kimura." Ame said helpfully.

Byakuya nodded in thanks. "Well I better get going Captain, this hair ball is probably hungry." Tuxedo Cat meowed in agreement. Ame bowed respectfully before she walked out of his house to her own.

Byakuya felt a pang inside him as he watched her leave, he told himself he was glad to see that cat go.

...

Tuxedo Cat returned to Byakuya's estate many times, bringing his owner with him when she came looking. Each time Byakuya felt... emotions for Ame Kimura desires, feelings that had long ago died with Hisana. He noticed things he shouldn't, such as her smile, her laugh, and how many different kinds of socks she wore, he also noticed how dainty those feet of hers were. She wore slippers like those of Squad 2 considering the socks she wore would have been uncomfortable in the normal straw sandals. He didn't like it that he noticed these things, it felt like he was being unfaithful to Hisana so he avoided Miss Kimura like the plague. She in turn whenever she saw him would cock her head to the side and give him a look crossed between worry and wonder. And Byakuya hated her all the more for it, it was as if even with his cool outer appearance she could see the turmol he suffered from her and her damned cat. Then to make matters worse ever since Hisana had died his family had been pressuring him non-stop to remarry.

Byakuya began to dislike the cat almost as much as he did Zaraki, he made sure to lock each and every door to his home and bar all the windows he forbid his servants to let the feline in or pet it. But still Byakuya found the creature in his room at night sleeping either on his chest or hogging his pillow with its considerable bulk.

...

Ame helped her fellow Squad members sort through the files in the work room, it was a boring and time consuming job but it had to be done. She wondered if she'd displeased Captain Kuchiki, he avoided her without hiding it. Ame didn't know what to do she didn't want to be on the man's bad side, but she had no control over her cat. If Tuxedo Cat wanted to leave for a few days Ame couldn't stop him, he had an uncanny nack for getting through shut doors and windows that she had long stopped trying to understand.

"Miss. Kimura." Came the calm baritone. Ame looked up to see Captain Kuchiki standing there, looking just like the nobelman he was. Ame straightened a stack of papers before she walked over to him quickly. "Yes Captain...?" She asked hesitantly. Ame was aware of everyone's stares, they all knew Captain Kuchiki had been avoidiing her for some unknown reason.

"Follow me." He said simply before he turned and walked off quickly, Ame hurried after him. _Oh shit what trouble has Tuxedo Cat gotten me into now? _Ame thought fearfully. She followed Captain Kuchiki into his office, he motioned for her to sit down. He sat at his desk and stared at her levelly, Ame's eyes flicked to the side and she licked her lips nerously. Had she been looking at him she would have seen him follow the movement _closely_ with his cool grey eyes. When she looked at him his face gave nothing away. then he spoke his calm voice seemed to loud in the empty office.

"Miss. Kimura... I would like to... have tea with you today." He said.

Ame blinked she was stunned and confused. "Um... okay?" She wasn't sure as of to how to go about this. He was her Captain but she wasn't sure of his motives, his voice had been so serious as if he was telling her to keep a million dollar secret safe. But this was also Captain _Kuchiki_ of all people he did not have tea with woman even it was for business and he didn't date... as far as Ame knew that was.

He nodded his head solemly. "Very well shall we go to the Kuchiki Estate then." He stood up, Ame clumsily did the same her chair scraping noisily against the floor. She followed Captain Kuchiki out.

Byakuya walked ahead of the woman, he planned on spending time with her and finding faults in her. To find something about her that would set his interests off her. This way he could get her out of his mind.

KUCHIKI ESTATE

When they first arrived a servant took they're footwear and Byakuya's attention was drawn to her feet. Or more specificly her socks, one was a sock very much like a glove except for instead of on her hand it was on her foot. It was a multi-colored striped sock of, white, blue, light blue, dark, blue and black. Her other sock was a normal one only it was black with a checker rainbow on it and the heel and toe was white.

He stared at them for a good mineute knowing as a nobleman he sould be displeased with the sense of decour she was wearing. But all he felt was the need to kiss those small feet, he didn't think lowly of her for wearing socks that matched in no way, shape, or form, it made her feet all the cuter.

Byakuya frowned at the though and turned abruptly, a servant led them out to the patio near the Sakura gardens. He didn't spare the beautiful trees a glance he just wanted to hurry through this. He turned to speak to to see she wasn't there. He looked around to see her making her way to one of the trees. A look of awe on her lovely face, she hadn't even bothered with her shoes. Byakuya watched her as she reached up and touched on of the flowers that hung on a low branch. She pulled it to her face and smelled the sweet fragrance it had to offer.

His heart and stomach did flips at the sight, he watched as her blue eyes slide shut as she beheld the flower's scent. Byakuya then realized that this was a bad idea, he wasn't finding flaws to drive her away from him. He was only finding things that made him long for Ame Kimura even more.

* * *

.**ok ppl review. i want reviews 4 this story and Trust Me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ame was now sitting at the table her tea in front of her, it was nice tea. But she had a rather silent drinking buddy, Ame looked out at the Sakura trees. They were in full bloom and the branches and grass was litered with soft pink and white petals. Ame took a deep breath the air here was saterated with the sweet scent the flowers gave off. Captain Kuchiki wasn't even trying to converse with her, she'd tried a couple times to start a conversation up but he replied with conversation ending replies. Eventually Ame gave up and gazed wistfully out at the trees. But what she was unaware of was that Captain Kuchiki was sneaking glances at her.

Byakuya looked her over while she gazed out at the trees, he new he was being a rather bad host. She'd tried many times to start a conversation and he'd end it as soon as she began. The simple fact is that he wasn't sure how to act around her. The only woman he'd ever spent time like this with had been Hisana, and that was 50-yrs ago! He hadn't the slightest clue as of how to exchange idle chit chat with someone. Any conversation he engaged in was either a polite and very brief inquiry, ording his squad men or servants to do something, or business. He wanted to discuss something... anything! but his voice seemed to be locked in his throat. Byakuya looked at Ame quietly, he watched her as she took a deep breath brething in the perfume the flowers gave. The Flowers of course! He thought. "Do you like them?"

Ame started at the sound of his voice suddenly. She looked at him to see he was staring at her rather intently. "What...?" Ame asked stupidly.

He frowned at her cluelessness and nodded towards the trees. "The Sakura blooms... do you like them?"

"yes, I do they are really quite beautiful." Ame said earnestly. A smile gracing her lips slowly.

Byakuya's heart stuttered at the smile, it was a very sweet and lovely smile. In the back of his head a little voice whispered that he was supposed to be finding flaws. But the larger part of his brain that was entranced by that smile and the woman who gave it acted. "Would you like me to show you around the gardens?"

Ame was surprised he'd just offered that, her smiled widened at the thought and the fact that he wasn't just sitting there anymore. Ame nodded excitedly and Captain Kuchiki got up rather abruptly. Ame couldn't even begin to comprehend the look in his grey eyes. He called a servant to fetch their shoes when the srvant returned and they'd put their shoes on. Captain then surprised Ame completley, he held his hand out to her. Ame blinked unsure by the gesture and she felt her heart quicken at it as well. Ame took it shyly and was startled by how warm his hands was. She had admittedly imagined his skin to be cool to the touch considering how cold and distant he was to everyone else. Ame couldn't help but contemplate his hand as he walked her around the gardens.

Captain Kuchiki's hands were large compared to her smaller ones and they were exceedingly gentle with hers, as if he was holding a small animal or a butterfly. Ame felt more callouses on his gloved hands then she thought possible for a man of his stature. Ame had expected his hands to be soft -like a woman's- considering he was a noble and they were expected to be above and beyond the common people like herself. Ame then realized that he must have _earned_ his way into the 13 court guard squads, contrary to belief many people had that he was simply excepted because of the power his family held. Byakuya Kuchiki was a strange man in Ame's eyes. For a man who could be so cold and uncaring to others he was being very kind almost loving with her. _Well he was married and to a woman from the Rukon district at that... I doubt he did it for charity so he MUST have loved at one point in his life._ Ame considered thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking of?" Captain Kuchiki asked suddenly. Ame looked up to see him watching her intently, they had stopped walking under a low hanging tree. Ame licked her lips, he was a very handsome man. Many of the Sereitei women said it before over and over again. Ame watched Captain Kuchiki's eyes follow her tongue, and something ignited in his grey eyes. Then she felt his lips pressed to hers softly. Ame blinked rapidly in confusion before the warmth and softness of his kiss creeped into her body. Ame couldn't stop from kissing him back hesitantly as well, she felt Captain Kuchiki's hands slide up her arms to her shoulders and hold her more firmly to him.

This kiss was bliss pure bliss, then it was suddenly shattered into a million pieces. Captain Kuchiki pushed her away from him quickly. Ame stumbled and almost tripped at the sudden movement, she looked up at him in confusion and felt her heart squeeze and clench. He was giving her a look of such betrayel and and hate it hurt.

"C-Cap-"

"Leave!" He ordered sternly to her, his eyes cold and biting. Ame felt her heart tighten painfully, her bottom lip trembled. For a second his anger towards her lessened and he looked like he was in pain. Ame saw his hands rise intending to soothe that which he'd wrought but Ame wasn't having it. She dashed the warm hands from her and ran past Captain Kuchiki.

Byakuya felt sick to his stomach when he'd kissed her it was heaven her lips had been so soft against him, but he felt like he was betraying Hisana's memory and anger at this woman for tempting him. Then Ame had looked at him with such a look of hurt in her blue eyes and he felt like his chest had just been ripped open. Byakuya looked at his hand the one that had held Ame's. _God what's happening to me? _Byakuya thought sadly.

* * *

**review ppl o and if u want 2 c aki and kenpachi's story look 4 wish upon a dandelion. now I have 2 warn u it was my 1st ever fanfic so its rough around the edges.**


	4. Chapter 4

THREE DAYS LATER

Byakuya walked through the Squad 6 compound, Miss. Kimura hadn't been to work today and to be completely honest he'd been avoiding her, unsure as of how to go about apologizing for his actions. He could have delt with what happened alot better and... now the thought of sharing a kiss with her no longer tweaked his conscious. He'd been racked with guilt for days over it but then he had a rather interesting dream the night before.

FLASHBACK

Byakuya stared at the picture of Hisana, questions whirled through his head like a typhoon. _Hisana what should I do? I don't understand why I did what I did. I wish you were still alive. _He thought to the photo of his late wife smiling at him as if sad by something. Byakuya sighed and shut the cabinet doors before he headed off for bed. Even Miss. Kimura's cat had been avoiding him it seemed.

Long into sleep was he when he started to dream, he was watching Miss. Kimura walk through his gardens, it was raining and she was barefoot. He watched as she danced gaily in the falling water, he heard her laugh sweetly as she lifted her arms and spun around in circles.

He felt cool hands on his back suddenly. "Byakuya... don't be afraid to love her."

He stiffened at the soft voice, a voice he knew all to well. He turned slowly and saw Hisana standing there. He opened his mouth to speak but she held on frail hand up and stopped him.

"Don't... I loved you very much while I lived Byakuya I truly did. But I'm afraid I can't give you what you need anymore... you need what she can give you." Hisana said nodding to Ame.

Byakuya turned back to Ame for some reason, even though he wanted to look at Hisana. "Don't let yourself wither away in sadness Byakuya please... at least try. I hold nothing against you." Suddenly he felt cold hands on his arm and Hisana's sweet voice whispering in his ear. "Don't be so far in the past that you let your future walk right by you."

END

Byakuya didn't know if that was Hisana telling him something or not. All he knew is that when he woke this morning he had tears on his face and it felt as if a large weight had been removed from his shoulders.

Byakuya didn't know what to do he needed to apologize and he had to do it fast before Ame Kimura walked away from him.

"Meeroow!"

Byakuya's head snapped up at the sound, he saw Tuxedo Cat in front of him. The feline was sitting on his haunches and looking at him as if displeased. Byakuya didn't know why but it felt as if there was alotmore to this large cat then he saw. It felt like this black and white cat was the one he had to get by in order to find Ame Kimura. Byakuya didn't understand why the look of displeasure in those green eyes made him want to fidgetand sqiurm like a troubled youth.

"I want to see her." He stated emotionless.

Tuxedo Cat's tail lashed out once before he tucked in back around his legs. Byakuya watched as his eyes narrowed at him dangerously, he didn't understand why but he knew this was no ordinary house pet. Byakuya knew without a doubt this creature was not to be trifled with.

"Please... I need to apologize." He said respectfully. Thinking it ludicrous that he was showing such respect to the animal.

The cat seemed to nod once before it got up and walked off, Byakuya followed. _I must be going insane, dreaming about my dead wife, and now I'm speaking to a cat as if it was the head captain himself._

...

Tuxedo Cat led Byakuya to a part of squad 6 that was under heavy construction, one of the buildings had collasped and it was being re built. Tuxedo Cat stopped infront of a door he waited for Byakuya to stand behind him. Then he began yowling and clawing at the door wanting the door to open. Byakuya looked around, if this was Miss. Kimura's home then she must have troubles sleeping. It was directly across from where that part of Squad 6 was being rebuilt.

"Alright cat I'm coming! Although I don't know why that door is stopping you now, considering it never did be-"

Byakuya looked back at the door it had now been opened, and a stunned Ame Kimura was looking back a him. She blinked in confusion, then she looked down at her traitorous cat. Who was perched rather comfortabley on Captain Kuchiki's foot. For once in her life she hated the cat with all her heart.

"May I speak with you?" Captain Kuchiki asked calmly.

Ame looked back up at him, what could he want now she already felt like shit for being kissed then pushed away. It shouldn't have but it hurt her when he'd kissed her so softly then threw her from him like trash.

Ame bit her lip before she sighed and stepped aside for him to come in. He nodded in thanks and entered her home.

Byakuya looked around taking everything in like a sponge, there were a few articles of clothing scattered here and there. She had a large earthy green colored circle rug on the floor, her nightstand held a clock with a purple fuzzy sock slung over it. Her comforter was a deep sea blue with sea shells bordering it, a brown cat house was in the corner along with a food and water bowl. There was a vase of firey orange lilies on her kitchenette counter. It was obvious that she prefurred bright viberant colors to the soft cream colors that decorated his house.

Byakuya turned around to her after she'd shut the door, he wasn't going to waste time with pleasentries. "I need to apologize for what happened."

He saw her stiffen obviously thinking he meant the kiss itself not for what happened after. Ame jumped when his hand was suddenly on her face, his thumb tracing the cortours of her lips. "For being so rude Miss. Kimura not the kiss... can you forgive me for my actions?"

Ame was in a daze she heard him but his hand on her face and the thumb that was touching her lips kept her from speaking. From shock at the intamate touch and relief for the fact that he wasn't apologizing for kissing her. Ame looked at him there was a look of deep sorrow and regret, she couldn't believe he was apologizing to her. But then a thought crossed Ame's mind. "Why do you care... and why are you apologizing?"

Byakuya's attention was riveted on her lips, his thumb caressed them once more feeling the softness they had. She hadn't moved away from his touch that pleased him to no end. "Miss. Kimura... I haven't been with a woman in 50-yrs, i love that woman still to this day. When I kissed you it felt like I was betraying her... but she's... gone now. And you draw me to you like a moth to the flame, I don't know if you mean to do this but I would very much like to court you and get to know you better. I am sorry for my actions because it was rude of me to do that and I shouldn't put the blame to you considering I was the one to kiss you... and I would be lying to say I didn'y enjoy it. Also I don't think Hisana would like it if I just let you slip away from me without trying to know you." He didn't mention the dream he had.

"You want to... _date_ me?" Ame asked.

Byakuya nodded he wanted to kiss her again badly. _Why does she draw me so?_

"Miss. Kimura... will you allow me to date you from now on?"

Ame could only nod in agreement, she was getting asked to date by a man just about every woman in the Sereitei drooled after. A man who was staring blantly at her lips.

"May I kiss you? Byakuya asked quietly she nodded once more.

Then he was kissing her softly. Ame's eyes slid shut at the feeling, and she sighed. Captain Kuchiki's hand went around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him. He kept it slow considering this was fresh and they still had a long way to go. Something bumped into his leg suddenly, they broke apart. Tuxedo Cat contiuned to rub himself against Byakuya's leg and Ame's. Ame laughed at her silly cat while Byakuya glared now understanding why his gardener called him a "Green eyed devil."


	5. Chapter 5

They took things steady and kept it quiet from everyone else, a touch here a small kiss there, dinner or tea every now and again. Byakuya still wasn't to sure how to go about _dating _Miss Kimura. He hadn't really dated before, even when Hisana was alive. Hisana had been a servant in his home and things just went from there. So he had no idea of what to do, how to act, how to please her.

Today Byakuya was over seeing the construction happening across from Miss Kimura's home. Today was her day off and he wondered if all this noise was bothering her. But there was really wasn't much he could do, after all what was he supposed to do. Run around shushing everyone telling them to be quiet? It had to be done, Squad 6 may have been one of the more illustrious squads, but it's compound was one of the oldest. Which was the cause of this building to collapse like it did, Byakuya turned back and watched as some men hoisted a large stack of boards up on a rope over the top of a roof then began to slowly lower it down to those waiting bellow. Then disaster stuck, the rope wrapped around the boards snapped. Everything seemed to happen slowly when in reality it happened in seconds. The slanted roof acted as a ramp and the men bellow the boards dodge out of the way swiftly, and the wood slide off the roof top straight throughMiss Kimura's door and window going right through them taking a good chunk wall and plaster with them. There was a female scream and the startled yowl of a cat. Byakuya watched in horror as her home groaned in protest and the roof collapsed.

"Ame!" Byakuya shouted fear clear in his normallycalm and cool voice. He flash stepped swiftly to her wrecked home and began to try and fine away to get in, his men followed roaring orders to one another they began to clear away the debre.

Ame had been lounging on her bed listening to the music coming from her boom box and reading a book. Tuxedo Cat had made himself comfortable on her pillow by her head. She could hear the men working outside but she was used to it by now. Ame smiled at her sleeping cat and brushed a hand along his fur, his tail twitched slightly at the touch. When suddenly the whole front of her house exploded inwards, Ame screamed and Tuxedo Cat yowled at the sudden intrusion. There was a loud groan and the roof came down, Ame was knock unconscious by a falling board.

Ame groaned as she felt something touching her face, she swan upwards to wakefulness. Once she was more coherent she could make out lips touching her cheek, forehead, nose and mouth very softly. Ame smelled Sakura flowers and knew without a doubt of who it was. "Byakuya?" Ame asked sluggishly.

"Oh thank god your alive I was afraid you'd been crushed." Came the sigh of relief. Ame couldn't open her eyes very well she felt dizzy and very lethargic. She felt him gather her up into an embrace, Ame took a deep breath breathing in his scent. He held her carefully against his chest cradling her in his arms protectively. Ame had learned he always smelled like Sakura bloom combined with his own natural scent. It was completely Byakuya, there was no other smell like it.

"Where's my cat?" Ame asked still trying to open her heavy eyelids. Her hair felt sticky and grimy at the same time, it was pleasant in the slightest. Her hand felt stiff and sore at the same time as well, why did her home decide to explode? Where was her cat? Why did her body hurt so much? Was she dying?

"Meow..." Ame felt a sandpaper like tongue licking her hand lightly, she felt smooth fur as well. Her mind barely registered the fact that her body was being lifted into the air, she heard noises but it was like she was hearing them while underwater. Her head throbbed and it was getting hard to stay awake, Ame was beginning to get scared. Her eyes opened fully now she searched out a familiar sight and saw his face. Byakuya, he had a look of grim determination, and it put her at ease for some reason. "Byakuya." She sighed before she passed out.

Byakuya flash stepped to Squad 4 quickly, Ame's head was bleeding and her hand was beginning to swell up. She _would_ live he _would_ get her to Squad 4 in time, and he _would_see that Captain Unohana herself saw to Ame's injuries. His determination to make sure Ame Kimura rose to towering heights, expecailly after she'd sighed his name as if relieved that _he_ was the one holding her. As if she was relieved her life was in _his_ hands.

SQUAD 4

Byakuya paced the hallways quietly, Ame was in surgery. Unfortunately Captain Unohana was swamped with patients. A battle had happened and Squad 11 had been sent out and half of the squad had come back injured badly. Byakuya's head snapped up when the door opened and Ame was wheeled out on a gunnery. he was there in a second. "Well?" Byakuya asked anxiously.

the medic explained everything calmly to him. "Her left hand is sprained badly, she has a concusion on her head as well. Other than that is a sore ankle and a couple of bad bruises and scraps and bumps. She needs to be kept where she can be watched over..."

Byakuya noticed how the medic trailed off suddenly and looked uncomfortable. Byakuya cocked off ebony brow at him. "What what's the matter?"

The medic sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well since we have half of Squad 11 here and all of them with major wounds, all of them needing to be kept under observation. We can keep her here but I don't know how we're going to be able to put her under observation as well. It's always a fight with Squad 11 and half their squad will take up just about all the medics, so I'm I'm not entirely sure as of how-"

"I'll take care of that." Byakuya broke in quickly. He didn't want this clear greenhorn watching over Ame anyways, he also didn't want her here while squad 11 was going to be here either.

The medic was confused by his meaning. "Sir?"

"I'll house Miss Kimura at the Kuchiki estate, and have my personal physicianwatch over her." Byakuya replied sharply.

The medic wasn't sure what to say, this was a captain and Captain Kuchiki at that, so he didn't doubt his ability to provide for this woman's needs. But the question was, 'Why?'

"Is she stable enough for me to carry or do I need to have my men move her on stretcher?" He asked.

The medic blinked still then replied stupidly. "Ah... You can move her if your careful." He watched in fascination, as the cold and distant Captain of Squad 6 picked the woman up very gently, as if she was something beyond fragile.

Ame was still knocked out from the drugs they'd given her, they'd removed her battered clothes for a clean white robe. Byakuya carefully slide his hands under her slight body, he put her hands on her chest before he lifted Ame off the bed. She sighed tiredly and pressed her face to his chest, Byakuya's heart swelled at the simple movement.

The medic watched as Captain Kuchiki walked out of Squad 4 with the blond woman in his arms, holding her as if she was the most precious jewel in the world.

...

Ame woke up to someone prodding her head gently, she opened her eyes to see a very old and ancient man hovering over her.

"Oh your awake that's very good." he said quietly.

Ame's sight was drawn to a movement to her left, she saw Byakuya standing there. Watching the man like a hawk.

"What happened?" Ame asked quietly.

"Some boards fell from the construction site and slide into your home, causing it to collapse like it did. Squad 4 is full with Squad 11's men, and so they wouldn't have been able to keep an eye on you over night. I brought you here to the Kuchiki estate and my personal physician will attend to you."

Ame looked around and noticed she was in a very comfortable bed and in a much larger bedroom then her tiny little one bedroom apartment in Squad 6. It was decorated with soft white colors and creamy tans.

The old man left saying he would be back later to check on her again. Ame tried to sit up but had a head rush,and flopped back down unto the fluffy cushions, waiting for the world to stop spinning. Byakuya was there in an instant, he cupped her face and looked at her with worry. "Ame don't try to sit up you have a head wound and have lost alot of blood." He chided while his hands touched her face gently as if to reassure himself she was there.

That had scared the shit out of him and he would never forgive himself if she died.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Tuxedo Cat Byakuya?" Ame asked quietly. Ame had wanted to sit up but Byakuya wanted her to lay down so they compromised, Ame's head was now in his lap. His hands brushed the hair out of her face and continued to trace her facial features even after he'd already done it a thousand times already. Had she been anyone else Ame may have been blushing and stuttering like a little girl. But Ame had picked up a few things from spending time with her sister/cousin Aki, like how to just not give a shit. If a man grabbed your ass then you had two choices, walk away or beat their ass THEN walk away. Ame admired Aki for her tough skin and yet still remaining kind after all the crap life had put her through. That was why Ame was still able to get up everyday even after what had happened to her while she was a kid.

"I had Renji take care of him while I was busy getting you to Squad 4. he didn't look that bad when I last saw him." He said brushing his knuckles along her cheek slowly, Byakuya watched as Ame's eyes began to drift shut,he continued his ministrations.

Ame's hand and ankle were both stiff, but her body was clean and what Byakuya's hands were doing was very soothing. The smell of Sakura's and Byakuya filled her nose, an instant narcotic. Ame felt sleepy but wanted her cat, but his hands were _so _nice. Ame let out a small sound of protest, and Byakuya placed a hand on her lips and shushed her lightly.

"Shhh, Go to sleep Ame you need rest." He said quietly. Ame's eyes closed at the soft command and she sank into a blissful rest. Byakuya watched her for a few moments, before he carefully extracted himself. Then he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips and forehead. He was going to go find that cat, if it made Ame happy then he would gladly do it. The image of when he'd seen her under all that rubble burned into his mind, something he would probably never forget.

FLASHBACK

The men had finally cleared away some of Ame's home so he could see inside of it. Byakuya's heart stopped at what he saw, he could see the bed along with two shapely feet poking out from beneath a large piece of the roof. One was wearing a black and orange striped sock while the other was pure white and fuzzy. Byakuya surged forward and moved the wood and tile himself much to the shock of his men, he then saw Ame there. Tuxedo Cat was licking at her face at a furious pace. Clearly trying to rouse her, as she was not awake to his dismay. Byakuya flung the rest of the wood and roof away from her before he checked for a pulse. Byakuya wanted to shout for joy when he felt her steady heart beat, but then he saw the blood seeping from her sandy hair.

END

They'd barely been together for a month and yet when he'd seen that it felt like his heart had cruely stabbed. Byakuya flash stepped to Squad 6, he didn't want to leave Ame alone for long. He walked into his office to see Renji there wrapping up one of Tuxedo Cat's forepaws.

"this cat has got to be the luckiest cat I know, he came out of all that chaos with nothing more than a cut paw pad." Renji said without looking at his Captain.

Byakuya looked at the cat stunned, Renji was right. Tuxedo Cat wasn't hurt in the slightest it seemed, his fur was ruffled here and there but other than that nothing. Renji finished with the bandage before he gave Tuxedo Cat one last pet.

"there you go little fella, Hey captain we're still clearing out some of Miss Kimura's stuff, where do you want us to have it taken at?"

"Take whats salvageable to my estate, Miss Kimura is staying there until further notice." Byakuya said calmly. then he walked over to his Lt's desk and picked up the plump cat and walked back out of the office.

Renji watched him go and shook his head. _Damn has he got it bad._

_..._

Byakuya walked back into Ame's room, to see that she was sitting up, while the doctor attended to her. Ame looked up and squealed in delight when she saw Tuxedo Cat, lounging comfortably in Byakuya's arms. Ame tried to get up but the doctor placed on gnarled hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

Ame was surprised by the force the old man had put behind it. Any attempt Ame made was stopped completely, this guy may look old and shabby, but he had some _strenght _in him. Byakuya frowned at her before he walked over and placed Tuxedo Cat down next to her. Ame cooed in delight as her large cat crawled into her lap, before he began to nuzzle her hand.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Byakuya asked slightly irritated by the fact she wasn't resting.

the doctor answered for her. "That is my fault Lord Kuchiki, with head wounds like hers, its customary to check on her every hour for the first 24-hrs."

Ame let Byakuya and the doctor speak to each other, she really didn't care about them, her kitty was here and virtually unscathed. Ame heard Byakuya dismiss the doctor. She saw him from the corner of her eye, walk over and sit down next to her, on the large and very comfortable futon. Ame looked up at him and smiled, Byakuya just sighed and placed a hand on her cheek. he still couldn't put those images of her, batter and broken, to the back of his mind. Every time he looked at the large bandage on her head -which his doctor had redone while muttering something about 'Incompetent wet behind the ears children doing a real medics' work.'- he kept seeing her blood flowing out. as well as _feeling_it on his fingers, it had been warm and sticky and Byakuya had had to wash his hands soon after. He'd never been comfortable around Squad 4 or its medics, not after going in and out of the emergency room with Hisana.

Ame gave him a reassuring smile and placed her hand that -wasn't in a cast- over his lightly.

Ame could tell he wanted something, but he was silent. "Byakuya..." She asked quietly, "What is it?"

He looked away as if in shame, Ame was stunned when his cheeks colored slightly. His normally stern face looked flustered.

"May i stay with you tonight." He asked quietly. He saw her mouth part slightly.

He cursed his stupidity and for making such an inappropriate request of her, especiallywhile Ame was injured. He was a fool and a cad, byakuya made as if to get up but Ame's hand on his sleeve stopped him.

"It'll be interesting to see how pillow arangements turn out." She stated simply.

Byakuya blinked completley confused, then it dawned on him, she was saying yes.

"I don't know if you know, but Tuxedo Cat likes to hog pillows with his fat self." Ame whispered secretly. Tuxedo Cat hissed at the softly spoken statement, his tail lashed out violently.

Byakuya could only nod as he looked at this woman who's cat had caused him to care for her, and in such a short time as well.

* * *

**k ppl review plz!**


	7. Chapter 7

Magic that was the only way Ame could describe her night, her and Byakuya had slept in the same bed together. Yes, the doctor came in every hour to wake Ame up much to her displeasure. But it was still amazing, they had started out side by side but then when the doctor had come in the 5thtime. Ame found herself spooning with Byakuya, it was very pleasent. His body was so warm against her back, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Ame could feel his soft breaths against her ear, as he slept.

Ame felt so relaxed in his arms like this, even with that old bastard waking her up every damn hour on the hour. Finally after he'd said she was alright to leave alone, Ame began to finally fall into a peaceful slumber.

LATER

Ame woke up groggily to Tuxedo Cat's tail hitting her in the face for the fifth time. Ame groaned and her hand lashed out and pushed him off her pillow, Tuxedo Cat let out a hiss of defiance. Ame heard a quiet chuckle behind her, Ame turned over stiffly. Her body feeling oh so sore and abused, she felt like a pinata at a child's party. Byakuya helped her to turn over after seeing the grimace of pain on her face, when her ankle pushed as little to hard against the bedding. Ame blinked up at him when she suddenly found herself being held very tenderly by him. Ame wondered why Byakuyawas suddenly so comfortable with touching her or holding her like this. Before he had been rather distant as if unsure of himself.

"The doctor said you just need to rest today, so your going to have to stay in bed." he said quietly. Ame groaned, she didn't want to be stuck in bed all day with nothing to do.

Someone knocked on the door and a servant walked in along with the doctor. Ame noticed the doctor was a tough old cuss, he didn't knock when he was going to come in. Ame suspected it was the servant, and the doc had just pushed the woman out of the way and walked right in. But she couldn't help but like the man, he reminded her of her grandfather.

The doctor was the epiphany of the word _ancient_, Ame would not have been surprised if he and the Head Captain were the best of buds. He may have been old as dirt, but he still stood up right and he obviously didn't sit around the house. Ame had noticed he had huge gnarled hands withcallouses and scars of every kind, and yet he was able to be exceedingly gentle withthem when he'd examine her. His hair was salt and peppered with white and ash grey. He had a neatly trimmed mustache that was also salt and peppered, the doc had a Strong nose and jawline. Making in look like he was two seconds away from beating the shit out of you, and Ame didn't even need to ask to know that he could crack some skulls still. He obviously didn't take shit from no one, but the soft green of his wise old eyes and the laugh lines around them was a noticable contrast. Ame could tell he liked to laugh, he reminded her of her grandfather so much it made her heart squeeze. She knew his last name was Maeno, but she just called him 'Doc.'

he carryed a large black bag with him, which held the items of his trade. he didn't wait for Byakuya to invite him in, and he didn't even spare the servant a glance. He imiediately began to question Ame and examine her head.

"Did you wake up dissy or anything out of the ordinary last night or this morning?" He asked sternly.

Ame couldn't help herself by saying. "I woke up every hour to this old man's wheezing."

The servant gasped at the comment while Byakuya's arms that were still around her stiffened. Ame just watched as the doctor's stern face creased into a wry smile. There was a twinkle in his eye.

He after alot of arguing with Byakuya, Docmade him leave, telling him not to come back until lunch. Byakuya frowned, but didn't fight it he ordered the servant to make sure Ame had everything she needed no matter what.

The servant bowed before she turned to Ame and asked her if she would like anything for breakfast.

"Something with strawberries if it's not too much trouble, and something for Tuxedo Cat please." Ame asked. She had a craving for strawberries this morning.

"Be sure they're _clean_ strawberries, and the food is _healthy_." Doc said suddenly. His voice was low and had an edge to it, his greens eyes lazered a hole into the servant. The servant who was a young girl with dark brown hair paled and nodded before she excused herself.

Ame blinked and wondered what that was about, when Doc's low baritone voice broke through her wonderings.

"Be wary of some of the servants, Little Miss." He warned direly as he sorted through his bag for her pain medication.

Ame blinked, "What do you mean?" She asked.

Doc continued what he was doing while he spoke to her. "Very few here will tell you what you need to hear, or simply weren't around when it all happened, so are ignorant to the ways in the house of 50-yrs ago."

Ame waited politely for him to continue, she knew this wasn't something to ignore by the tone of his voice.

"As you know the young Kuchiki was married to a woman named Hisana from the rukon district, what you may not know is that a good portion of the Kuchiki family was against the marriage. As well as many of the servants, particularly the older servants who have been around for some time. The Lady Hisana was a very soft spoken woman, she would sooner do things herself than call on a servant, the reason being because she used to be one. But that was also what caused her to be an easy target for everyone, you see the Lady Hisana's health was rather poor. Which offered an even bigger opening for the family and servants, they attacked her likes sharks to the kill. Not physically they did it mentally and emotionally and made it to where she began to hid it from her husband. But i was impressed by how well she took it all, but everyone else wasn't. Well later on in their years together Lady Hisana's health drop drastically, part of it was because of her determination to find her younger sister Rukia. But the other much larger factor was because and I am fairly certain, that someone was having her poisoned- slowly. I have no way of proving it, but i know to the very depths of my gut, that somebody was slipping something into her food and drink. Causing her health to drop like it did, I unfortunately have no way to prove it. But I do have a sneaking suspicion of who did it-"

Suddenly the door was opened, and the young girl from before was their with a tray and a older woman was behind her with clothes. Ame heard Tuxedo Cat growl quietly, she felt his tail lashing back and forth. Ame saw the elderly woman's face twist as she beheld Tuxedo Cat, who had made himself at home on Ame's pillow again. Ame didn't like this woman one bit, she had a hooked nose like a bird's beak, her eyes were a cruel black. She was thin and her posture was slightly stooped, she looked like a wicked witch from a chidren's fairy tale.

"We need to change the... _girl's_ clothing." The woman sneered, clearly girl wasn't the word she was using in her head.

Doc's eyes narrowed dangerously. "She is perfectly capable of changing her own clothes _Ma'dem_. Besides i have to examine her ribs they were also bruised in the accident. If I need anything I have _Michi_ help me, So leave the food and A. Good. Day. To. You."

the woman scowled and shot a look at Ame, before she politely placed the clothes on the dresser and the food was placed before Ame. Then she and the girl excused themselves, and left.

Doc grabbed Ame's hand and whispered quietly to her. "Watch out for that one Little Miss, she's on the top of the list of those who poisoned Hisana. Unlike everyone else here, she knows what plant can make a poison that is undetectable and how to make it. Don't be fooled by that brown haired grandaughter of hers, its that old croon whose pulling all the strings. You have more to worry about from her than everyone else, expecailly sense your from the Rukon district yourself. All she sees you as is a dog that needs to be put down before it spreads rabies to everyone else."

Ame swallowed the lump in her throat, something told her that days at the Kuchiki Estate were not going to be easy.

* * *

**k ppl review plz and I have a question 4 u guys, does any1 no if Byakuya's grandfather is still alive? cuz the bleach wiki wasn't 2 clear so could some1 do me a favor an clear that up 4 me plz, thx.**


	8. Chapter 8

Byakuya's mind couldn't focus today, and his Lt. and the rest of the Squad noticed. He was supposed to be doing paperwork, but he kept looking out the window in the direction of the Kuchiki estate. Byakuya was worried about Ame being back at his home alone, he remembered all to well how the servants had treated Hisana when she was alive. Byakuya trusted his family doctor, Yunto Maeno with Ame more than anyone, the man was one of the few who didn't have a problem with him marrying Hisana. Maeno was the one who had cared for Hisana when her health failed her, and he had done everything and anything in his power to try and save her.

Byakuya remembered how the man would stay up days without sleep just watching over Hisana, he was a better doctor then just about everyone on Squad 4. Even Captain Unohana understood this, Maeno had at one point in time been her Lt. Many of the older members of Squad 4 were still fiercely loyal to the man, even though he was no longer apart of Squad 4. Byakuya's grandfather also trusted him more than anyone else.

Byakuya trusted Maeno with Ame, but he wasn't sure about anyone else, he was nervous as well. Maeno was a well sought after doctor by his family, the man wouldn't be able to stay with Ame forever, so sooner or later Ame would be alone in his home at the mercy of his servants.

...

Ame was bored as hell, Doc had to leave because someone had broken their arm in two. Tuxedo Cat had also disappeared, Ame sighed and slowly got out of bed. Ame didn't feel dizzy anymore, carefully she stood up. Her ankle wasn't hurting when she put weight on it, but it did feel stiff. Ame ignored the clothes the hag had brought this morning, she opened her door and looked out. The long hallway was empty, Ame quietly walked out and shut the door behind her, she wondered if she could find the garden again.

Ame walked around aimlessly, trying to find her way in this place, she was getting frustrated. She was lost in the Kuchiki Estate, now all she wanted to do was find her way back to her room, but she couldn't find that either!

Ame continued searching, when she spied the garden out a window, Ame quickly searched for a door.

She sighed in relief when she finally found herself outside, Ame noticed she was in a different part of the garden. There was a white stone path that snaked it's way throughout the garden, Ame decided to follow it. Ame breathed in the sweet scent of the garden, there were other flowers and plants everywhere, but the scent of Sakura's dominated all else. The path led Ame deeper into the garden, it went past a large pond, a garden bench was next to it. Ame sat down in the wood that had been darkened over time with age and the elements. Ame looked around, it felt so peaceful here. The pond was full of crystal clear water, lily pads and water lilies dotted the pond. Ame couldn't help but slide off the bench onto the ground, and stick her feet into the cool water, she had come outside barefoot considering she didn't have any of her socks of her shoes.

The cool water felt nice on her ankle, Ame sighed contently and leaned back against the bench and shut her eyes. Letting the sun kiss her face sweetly.

...

Byakuya walked into the Kuchiki Estate, it was lunch time he wanted to make sure Ame was alright. The head of his servant staff greeted him at the door, she bowed to him respectfully.

"Where is Miss Kimura?" Were the first words out of Byakuya's mouth.

The elder woman's lips twisted at the mention of the girl's name, but she kept it from her face as she replied to her master. "I do not know Lord Kuchiki, she is was not in her room when I went to check on her."

There was suddenly a scream from the direction of the gardens, Byakuya knew that scream he'd heard it when Ame's roof had caved in.

...

Ame scrabbled up on the bench holding her feet, she shrieked when hands grabbed her shoulders suddenly.

"Ame what happened are you hurt?" Came Byakuya's voice.

Ame looked up and sighed with relief, then she jabbed a finger at the pond and hissed fearfully.

"Something tried to eat my toes in there!"

Byakuya peered over at the pond and couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "It seems my fish thought you were food."

Ame looked at the pond fearfully and saw a huge gold and white Koi fish there, opening and closing its mouth slowly. Ame glared at the thing. "My toes are not food for you good sir!"

Byakuya chuckled some more, then he sat down next to her on the bench. Ame was still frowning at the fish even as it swam off lazily, since they had no food to give. "How are you feeling?" Byakuya asked. Ame was still curled up on the bench, holding her toes he noticed that her hand looked alot better. He was going to have to give Maeno a raise, Ame looked like she was almost completely healed, her ankle was clearly better than it was this morning if she could walk all the way out here. The bandage that was around her head was gone, and she didn't look as pale as before, Maeno was getting a raise that's for sure.

" Well besides having my toes sucked by a fish, I feel fine the doc certainly knows what he's doing." Ame said simply. Byakuya nodded, then he gently grabbed her foot to look at it, he knew the Koi had no teeth but he still wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt. He was struck anew at how shapely and petite her feet were, the skin was cool from being in the pond.

Ame was aware that her foot was in the hands of her Captain, he set her foot down in his lap before he looked at the other one. Ame watched as he examined her feet, his hand were warm to her feet. Ame wiggled her toes for him, and he smiled at the simple movement.

"Someone sent you a letter today." He said and reached into his sleeve and handed her a envelope.

Ame recognized Aki's hand writting, she read in over.

Byakuya's eyes looked out over the pond, the garden was his favorite place to be, he wondered if Ame knew that they were sitting on a bench that his parents had more than once sat together one. His hands began to rub her feet gently without his knowing it, he heard her voice let out a groan.

"Oh I forgot that Aki wanted me to come over tonight for dinner."

Byakuya looked at her with one ebony eyebrow raised in question.

"I was going to have dinner with my sister/cousin, but she found out that i got hurt and said that if I was hurt to badly not come, but I haven't seen her in so long I want to go Byakuya." Ame said quietly

Byakuya considered it for a moment, she _did _look stronger then this morning, and it was clear this meant alot to her. "Hmmm... If Maeno says your alright to, then you can go, but if he says you shouldn't then I will have to insist that you stay here tonight an rest."

Suddenly Ame threw herself at him and hugged him fiercely, Byakuya's hands fluttered around her, unsure of what to do. She pressed kisses to his face lovingly. "Oh yay! Oh and would you like to come with me tonight, I kinda already _hinted _to Aki that I was with someone."

Byakuya blinked and his hands rested on her hips lightly, he was struck by how right it felt, he thought it would be nice to meet this family member of Ame's.

"Yes, that would be nice, and Maeno might be more willing to let you go if someone is with you."

Ame smiled happily, he was aware that their faces were inches apart, Ame got up quickly. Byakuya almost frowned at the loss of contact; almost.

"I need to let Aki know that your coming so she and her fiance Kenpachi can make sure the Squad 11 men behave tonight."

Byakuya really did frown then, he tried to stop Ame before she ran off but she was already gone, excitment aiding her speed.

_Did she just say Aki's fiance is **Kenpachi**? _Byakuya thought in horror. he began to try an remember what the woman from before looked like, the one Zaraki was always playing tag with and kissing. His stomach twisted even more as he realized, there was a family resemblance. Aki was taller than Ame and her hair was a darker shade of blond than Ame's and her eyes were a softer blue than Ame's. But they looked alot alike in the face simaliar chin, lips, and cheeks.

_Oh sweet God I'm going to be having dinner at Squad 11, with Kenpachi Zaraki._ Byakuya wondered if he'd displeased God lately, because this was his worst nightmare come true almost.

...

NIGHT TIME

Byakuya decided not to give Maeno a raise after Maeno had said Ame was more than alright to go. Also Maeno had asked Ame where the dinner was at and when Ame told him, the old bastard had smiled and flicked a gaze to Byakuya, his smile becoming down right evil. Maeno and Byakuya's grandfather were good friends, so he knew this would make its way to his grandfather, after all Byakuya didn't hide his dislike for Zaraki in the slightest. the same went for Zaraki as well, the only love they shared for one another was the love of hating each other.

Ame was simply bounching around, the cast on her hand was gone now, Maeno had done a spectacular job. There wasn't even the slightest hint of Ame being hurt, maybe he _would_ increase the old man's pay, but only a little bit. They were getting closer and closer to Squad 11, faster than Byakuya wanted, he didn't mind meeting Aki Kimura. But spending anytime at all in Zaraki's presence was like stepping in fresh dog shit in his opinion, it was just plan bad, the memory lingered longer than it should and it just ruined the best of days.

Then they arrived at the Squad 11 gates, a woman ran out and Ame squealed and they tackled each other. Byakuya's gaze snapped away from Ame and Aki, as he watch the barbarian of a Captain walk slowly out, they glared at each other.

Aki looked over at the two captains, they both had a look as if they'd just eaten something bad, and the taste just wouldn't go away. She had known Ame was bringing her mystery man over, but she had been surprised when she saw it was a Captain, and Captain _Kuchiki_ of all people too. Aki knew this was going to be a rather interesting dinner, Kenpachi made his hatred of the man very clear, often refurring to him as. That Bastard, the prick, fuck head, and his personal favorite _Lady_ Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Well Ame lets go inside shall we?" Aki said keeping a careful eye on the two men, unsure as of how they will behave around each other. She walked over an looped her arm around Kenpachi's, getting his attention. His face softened as much as it would for him, before he returned to having a glaring stare match with Captain Kuchiki.

Ame followed Aki and Kenpachi inside, Byakuya hurried next to her and he made her take his arm, bringing her closer to him. His cold grey eyes made each and every Squad 11 man look somewhere else very quickly, they didn't want the wrath of the cold and heartless Captain of Squad 6.

...

Dinner was a tense affair, considering Byakuya and Kenpachi wouldn't stop glaring at each other, Ame and Aki spoke to each other reminising on old times. Aki leaned over and placed a hand on Kenpachi's massive hand, breaking his concentrated scowl. He looked over at her and flipped his hand over to hold it, Ame watched as the tension left his body slowly, as Aki massaged his hand with hers. Ame peaked over at Byakuya, would they ever be like that? Calming and comforting the other with just a slight touch and a look. Ame wanted to try but wasn't sure if Byakuya would appreciate the PDA , she saw Kenpachi wrap and arm around Aki and drag her over to his side. Ame let out a sigh quietly, she wasn't sure what to do, she felt uncomfortable almost. It didn't put her at ease with Byakuya sitting next to her glaring at everything with displeasure, clearly wishing he was somewhere else.

Byakuya wished they could leave, he wished he could leave with all his heart, he could have taken Ame somewhere nice for dinner and shown her a good time. He could have used this night to romance her sweetly like he wanted to. Then he heard Ame let out a very quiet sigh, he almost didn't hear it, Byakuya's eyes snapped over to her quickly, she didn't look happy, and was watching Aki and Zaraki. Byakuya looked at them and saw Zaraki had his arm around Aki's shoulders, his thumb rubbing circles on her upper arm, while Aki just snuggled into him.

Byakuya shut his eyes and realized,how much of an ass he was being to Ame. Here he was almost ignoring her and making her uncomfortable, and Zaraki; ZARAKI was being a better man to Aki than Byakuya was being to Ame.

Ame bit her lip and looked away from Captain Zaraki and Aki, maybe it was about time she left, Ame jumped as there was a sudden touch to her thigh.

"Are you alright?" Aki asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ame said quickly not looking at the man next to her. She felt his hand squeeze her thigh reasuringly, her heart skipped a beat or two.

The rest of dinner was... _somewhat_ pleasent, considering the two men realized that _they_ were the ones making it tense. They still kept quiet and never spoke to each other, they had no problems speaking to either Aki or Ame but never one another, and they looked at anything but the other man they sat across from.

* * *

**k ppl review i want ur opinions good or bad!**


	9. Chapter 9

Byakuya's hand stayed on Ame's thigh, even though he knew this was considered above and beyond inappropriate. But for some reason Byakuya couldn't bring himself to stop touching her, his face gave nothing away as his hand began to massage her thigh secretly. He didn't know why she made him want to do things he shouldn't, considering they weren't married and he hadn't been raised this way.

But for some reason touching Ame Kimura seemed to ease the ache that always pained him, the ache from somewhere within his chest, an ache Hisana had left when she died. A hole that seemed to swallow all feelings in him except for coldness, and loneliness, Ame didn't fill the hole in his heart Hisana had once occupied. She took residence it seemed in another part of his heart, causing him to not focus holy on the pain. He didn't understand it, he didn't know how to explain it really it felt like something one did not explain, more as something you understood right off or not. Byakuya's grey eyes flicked over to the blond woman sitting next to him, and he couldn't help compare and contrast her to Hisana like he'd done so many times already.

Hisana had been quite and reserved, she liked order and often second thought herself. Hisana had a tasteful sense of decor, she liked things to go well together and blend, and always considered what she was going to do before she did it. Even more so after they'd married and his family had put her under scrutiny, watching and criticizing every more she made, no matter how flawless and amazing it was it was belittled.

Ame on the other hand wasn't afraid to speak her mind tactfully, while knowing when it was called for to be blunt. She had didn't like things to go with the flow completely, Byakuya had often seen her add something ludicrous and peculiar to something normal and make it tasteful. Making something that you would normally over look, into something that made you do a double take just to look at it again. Her socks were a prime example, normally she could be over looked because of the fact everyone wore the same uniform. (Except the Captains) But her often eye catching socks made a man look twice sometimes three times, he sure had the first time he'd noticed her.

FLASHBACK

Byakuya was walking through the Squad 6 compound, making sure nothing was amiss when his Lt's voice caught his attention.

"Really Ame why can't you be like a _normal_ person and wear regular socks?"

Byakuya's eyes barely glanced that way before he was about to continue on, when something bright blue and redcaught his eye. He turned his head for a second and halted abruptly, as he saw a bright electric blue sock with white markings like a tiger on it, and another sock that was crimson red and had a black toe and heel. Even more ludicrous was the fact that the tiger sock was a knee high sock, and the red sock was an ankle sock. Then Byakuya's eyes made his way upwards towards the face of these two completely asinine socks.

The woman held one pant leg up while Renji held it's twin, and she proudly displayed her leggings off to everyone present. The bright colors cause Byakuya to notice how she was seated, leaning back on one hand while she held one leg up slightly. It was a rather provocative and enticing position, the knee high sock was skin tight and the fact it was such an eye catching sock didn't help. It caused Byakuya to noticed how thin and slender her leg was, which in turn made him look at it's twin. Byakuya could see that the skin of her leg was smooth and creamy, the perfect type of legs for kissing your way up or wrapping around your waist and ended with shapely little feet, with toes meant for nibbling on.

After his peruse of her legs Byakuya's calm gaze continued upwards to her face, soft sandy hair and bright soul warming blue eyes, a pair of lips Byakuya found very wanting,Neither pouting nor thin somewhere in between, and a cute little nose inbeween that he felt himself wanting to kiss.

END

"So is it true you have no clue when it comes to matching socks?" Zaraki asked abruptly. Byakuya stiffened when Ame nodded excitedly, he watched her stretch her legs out and lift her pant legs up showing off her socks and the legs he found himself suddenly wanting to hide. They were in the middle of the dining hall so many of the Squad 11 men were here, and were looking.

"Nice socks you got there hun." Said one man who had been sitting close by, Byakuya felt anger creep through him, as said man cupped one of her lovely feet in one large brutish hand. Ame smiled happily considering her socks were her pride and joy. A couple of other men had gathered to look, a few laughed and joked at her socks. Byakuya heard a roaring in his ears as many of them gave her leg a very long look.

"Legs must run if your family or sumthin cause Miss Kimura's legs are as good lookin as this too." the man said quietly.

Everyone suddenly scattered, leaving the man holding Ame's leg alone, he looked around confused then at the two Captains. Byakuya was giving him a look that could freeze hell over, and Zaraki who had heard that last quietly spoken remark, had a look that spelled certain death.

"You wanna say that again fuck head." Zaraki growled and got up slowly. The poor man suddenly threw Ame's leg down like it was a snake, Ame foot hit the corner of the table causing her to kick him in the gut and say. "That hurt asshole!"

The man paled when Captain Kuchiki stood up suddenly, his sword hand twitched slightly. "I think I need to give your squad men a lesson a lesson in etiquette." He said coldly. the man whimpered and made a run for it, Byakuya's lips turning downwards slightly as he followed.

Zaraki stalked after them both snarling quietly to himself. "That fucks been staring at Aki's legs!"

...

Aki blinked and sighed. _Well that's one way to do it._

She looked over at Ame who was rubbing her foot. "You alright?"

Ame looked up and nodded. "Ya, it just hurt... should we do something about that?" Aki shook her head and smiled to herself. "Naw, not much we could do anyways. Captain Kuchiki has to fight for your honor now, since you have been _wounded _and, Kenpachi just doesn't want someone else jacking off to me."

Ame's eyes widened. "He does... _that..._ in front of you?"

Aki smiled a secret smile. "Sometimes... and sometimes I do it for him."

Ame covered her ears and laughed. "Ew, Ew, Ew Aki your the same as always!"

They let out girlish giggles, then they had some girl talk since the boys were... _entertained._

"So Ame I must tell you I'm surprised to see Captain Kuchiki getting _jealous _of all things." Aki said quietly keeping her voice down to a conspiring whisper. Ame blinked. "He was jealous... why and how could you know that?"

Aki shook her head as if it was obvious. "Ame my dear cousin who I consider my sister, I am engaged to a man who lives, breathes and eats jealousy over me 24/7. Did you know that the men here are afraid to make eye contact with me for too long, because they fear not only Kenpachi's wrath but mine as well," Aki said with a certain amont of pride, after all how many woman can say they strike fear into the hearts of Sqaud 11?

"Also if I would expect Captain Kuchiki to show some, considering another man was eye raping your leg. If he didn't I would serious try to make you find another guy, but I must admit nice catch he certainly is a looker." Aki said giving her cousin/sister her kudos.

Ame looked over Aki's shoulders, before she could turn Aki was hauled backwards into a very familar set of arms and lap. Aki had to surpress a shiver as Kenpachi's breath tickled her ear. "Kuchiki may be a pretty little princess, but I'll bet a months salary he couldn't keep you satisfied like I do Beautiful." he growled hotly.

Ame blushed at the dazed look that came over Aki's eyes, before she blushed and scowled. "Kenpachi how many times have I told you, you can't do this when we have guests! It was bad enough when Ai and Captain Komaura come over, I know they heard everything that one time with those ears of theirs." Ame watched in amazment as Aki Kimura slapped at the huge and scary Captain of Squad 11. All he did was pull her closer and kiss and nip at her neck, before he nuzzled the crook of her neck. Aki tried to ignore him but he just growled and his tongue darted out quickly, Aki again had to supress a shudder of pleasure.

Ame jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders suddenly, she looked up into Byakuya's calm grey eyes. "We should start heading back Ame, it looked like it was about to rain." he said ignoring the couple.

Ame chose to ignore the quiet growl of Captain Zaraki. "Good that faster they leave the sooner you and me can get to fuckin..."

Ame peeked over at Aki's face, she was biting her lip as Zaraki continued to ravish her neck, it was clear her mind was thinking along the same lines.

"Alright... thanks for having me over Aki."

Aki shook the lust fog from her brain long enough to smile at her cousin/sister, they hugged across the table. "No, problem you and me need to see each other more often."

Ame nodded her face red as she noticed Captain Zaraki giving her and Byakuya a 'go away already' look and staring at Aki ass. Ame quickly broke away smiling as she saw his hand start to move, Ame waved goodbye. and she and Byakuya (who had ignored it all with an iron hard determination) they turned and thats when Ame had to supress a laugh as she heard a femine gasp, followed by a pleased male grunt and a loud 'Smack'

It was clear that Aki had her hands full with the Captain of Squad 11.

* * *

**REVIEW! PLZ I'M BEGGING YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ame and Byakuya walked calmly side by side, her arm wrapped around his. Ame looked up when she felt a drop of rain on her nose. Byakuya looked up and frowned. "Hmm we should hurry before it gets to heavy."

"Why, haven't you ever played out in the rain before?" Ame asked slipping out of his grasp. Byakuya looked at her in wonderment as she spun around arms out, he stopped breathing as he realized she done something similar in his dreams. It started to rain in earnest now, Ame tugged on Byakuya's arm playfully. "Come on Byakuya I bet I can get back home before you!" She said giggling then she ran off. Byakuya couldn't stop his legs from kicking into action, the rain pouring now. He chased Ame tirelessly as she ran around corners laughing happily. He knew this wasn't a good way to show composure but he didn't care, it was... fun.

Ame loved the rain, her very name meaning rain as well, she liked to think the sky was kissing the earth when it rained. Ame dashed onto the Kuchiki grounds she ignored the front door, she wanted to see the garden.

Byakuya followed her as she dashed around the trees, her hair streaming behind her and her clothes plastered to her body. He couldn't stop the laugh that bursted from his chest, as Ame ran giggling away from him. They circled each other around a Sakura tree, she was panting lightly and smiling with abandon, he went one way she went the other. Byakuya couldn't remember the last time he'd done anything like this, then he realized... he hadn't. He'd never played in the rain, he'd never chased a woman he wanted to kiss senseless in his family's garden. _Kiss senseless _Byakuya thought and looked at her lips.

Ame felt the mood between them shift from playful to something more, suddenly their game of chase felt more primal, Ame wanted him to catch her now. The rain was coming in hard now and the thunder and lightning seemed to only intensify the mood, Byakuya feinted one way and Ame the other, before he shifted suddenly and caught her. Ame gasped as she felt herself pulled flush against his chest, then she was silenced as Byakuya's lips took hers, Ame groaned when his tongue invaded her mouth. She was backed up against the tree they had been chasing each other around, Ame clutched at his soaked clothing desperately.

Byakuya groaned when he sampled the riches of her warm mouth, he pressed his body against hers and felt her nipples pressing into his chest. The rain water combined with the taste of her skin was sweet and simply delectable, Ame let out a whimper when he nibbled on her bottom lip softly.

"If you two stay out there for too long you'll both catch a terrible cold." Came a voice he knew all to well.

Ame felt Byakuya stiffen and saw him turned his head very slowly, Ame swallowed a lump in her throat and looked as well. They hadn't noticed the trio sitting on the patio during their game of chase, and even worse was the fact that the tree they were kissing on was directly infront of said patio. Ame saw Doc sitting there drinking with another old man, who had Tuxedo Cat perched on his lap comfortable. The other man was just as old as Doc was, his hair was long and grey and he had a bushy mustache on his face. Ame's stomach dropped as she began to notice, he had the same eyes and stern face as Byakuya, he was dressed well it was clear he was somebody important. _Oh sweet God please tell me its just a coincidence! _Ame pleaded and prayed silently. Only to have her hopes dashed away by Byakuya's next words. "Good Evening Grandfather."

Byakuya wanted to die, his grandfather had just caught him running around the gardens like a untried youth, then he'd pretty much ravished Ame right in front of the man! Byakuya decided it was time to get out of the rain, he gently grabbed Ame's arm and led her to the patio, they removed their muddy shoes before they stepped on the clean wood. Ginrei Kuchiki beheld them both while he took a sip from his sake cup, Byakuya waited for something anything.

"Perhaps you and the lady should get into some dry clothes, I can see her shivering." he said simply.

Byakuya's gaze snapped to Ame, she was standing ramrod straight but it was obvious she was trying her damnedest not to shiver and shake, he could see her jaw was clenched so that way her teeth wouldn't chatter. His arms intinctivly went about her shoulders. "Come on Ame." he said quietly and led her away swiftly. Byakuya's head was whirling as he walked Ame back to her room and dry clothing, he didn't know how his grandfather would reach to this. The man had neither condemned nor showed great affection towards Hisana when she'd been alive, he'd been polite and had been amongst those who had grieved for her death. But he'd also told Byakuya how he'd hoped he'd marry a _noble _woman, long after Hisana had passed on.

...

Ame and Byakuya separated to their different rooms and changed into dry clothes quickly, then he led her back to the patio. Ame tugged on his sleeve before they got there drawing his attention, she looked... scared.

"Ame...?" he asked and cupped her face gently. She bit her lip nervously, as she remembered what Doc had told her about family members and not liking Byakuya being with a commoner. "Will he like me...?" asked with fearful eyes.

Byakuya thought about it then opened his mouth to say... what he wasn't sure, then it hit him what the best course of action would be, he smiled at Ame gently. "Just be yourself Ame, and I know he'll give you a fair chance." Then he kissed her reassuringly. Ame sighed and relaxed at the gentle kiss, then Byakuya took her hand and led her out to meet his grandfather.

Ginrei Kuchiki may have been old but his eyes and senses were still sharp as ever, Yunto had told him everything concerning his grandson and Ame Kimura, it was clear to both old men that Byakuya Kuchiki was falling in love. He still remembered when they had come dashing in through the rain, and chased each other through the gardens, unknowing to the audience they had. he had heard his grandson laugh and had seen the smile on his face and the love in his eyes, things Ginrei hadn't seen on Byakuya's face since he was a boy. The way they clasped hands didn't go unnoticed to him either, he watched as Byakuya helped the woman to sit down before he sat down himself.

Byakuya faced his grandfather. "I didn't excpet you over today Grandfather, otherwise I would have made sure to be here to greet you."

"i didn't plan on coming over but I was close by and felt like seeing how Yunto was doing." Ginrei said calmly. He looked over at Ame, and Byakuya introduced her quickly. "This is Ame Kimura..." Byakuya wasn't sure what he should introduce Ame as, a member of Squad 6 didn't seem to say enough. "She is a woman I have come to care greatly for." Byakuya said earnestly knowing there was no hiding it from his grandfather. Ginrei Kuchiki was the only member of his family whose opinion he really cared about, Byakuya had strived to gain his grandfather's blesing when he'd decided to marry Hisana.

"Good evening young lady, I am Byakuya's grandfather Ginrei, Yunto has told me quiet a bit about you." He said courtesyly.

Ame smiled unsure of what to say. "It's nice to meet you... sir."

Suddenly Doc got up and motioned for Ame to follow. "Well I need to check on those bruises you have left Little Miss, so lets let these two have some time together."

"Oh yes of course." Ame said and jumped up to follow him. Ginrei sharp eyes zero'd in on her socks, one a plain black sock while the other was pink with 'Wild Child' spelled across it in little words in red. He blinked unsure as of what he was seeing, did she not have a matching pair? Why was she wearing such a noticeable sock? If you were going to wear such socks then wouldn't it make sense to match them?

Byakuya cleared his throat drawing his grandfather's attention. "She likes to purposely mismatch her socks, all because she likes to not to draw attention to herself." He explained knowing what had the confused expression on his grandfather's face.

Ginrei blinked again. "Thats a rather... interesting habit."

Byakuya couldn't help the small smile that over came his face, that caused Ginrei to get serious.

"How serious are you about her Byakuya?" he asked calmly.

Byakuya's face and tone of voice also became serious. "I have come to care for Ame very much... I think I'm in love with her."

"Enough to go against the family... again?" Ginrei asked. Byakuya didn't even hesitate in his answer. "Yes."

Ginrei gave his grandson a level look and Byakuya returned it, then Ginrei nodded in understanding. "Very well then, I suggest if she's untouched you keep it that way until you are both married. It will be what the family will go after first if you two should choose to marry, if she's a virgin then there will be nothing they can really do to stop you."

Byakuya was about to defend himself and say he would never have her before marriage, but his grandfather held a hand up and stopped him. "Don't give me that boy, I saw that look you gave her in the garden, after all it was _you_ who pushed her up against a tree, to a share a rather intamate moment. I was surprised to see you of all people doing that, I had though a demon had possed my flesh and blood for a moment."

Byakuya looked away in emarassment and shame, Ginrei continued in a much gentler tone. "But i can also already tell your happy, its been a few years since I last saw you smile like you did with her. So if you do take things farther with her, you have my blessings if it means anything to you."

Byakuya felt his cheeks flush slightly, he was glad the patio lightling was bad.

* * *

**ok ppl review come on i need ur input so i can no if this is any good, like i no ur reading it but not if u LIKE it so reiew plz!**


	11. Chapter 11

Byakuya's grandfather had left so he decided to head back to Ame's room, he knocked on the door and he heard her let out a "Come in."

He almost had a heart attack right there, Ame was in her sleep robe and it was clear she'd just finished a shower considering her hair was still damp, she had her sleep robe hiked up to her thighs and was getting ready to put lotion on her legs. Byakuya entered quickly, he couldn't stop himself from taking the bottle of lotion she was getting ready to use away from her. "May I?" he asked. Ame blushed and nodded.

Byakuya put some in his hands and began to rub it into her skin slowly, a very light and sweet scent entered his nose. He sniffed and realized it was her lotion, he looked at the bottle it said 'Sugar Cane' on the label. he liked it, it was sweet but not over powering so and mixed with her own natural scent made him want to pant like a dog. His hands rubbed it up her smooth legs, enjoying the way her skin felt an how right this felt.

Ame bit her lip and wanted to moan in pleasure but held it in, as his hands massaged her leg. Up her shins and over her knees, he stopped at her thigh and slowly went back down, he rubbed the cream into her feet as well taking care with her small foot. He repeated the entire process with her other leg and foot. When he was done Byakuya placed his nose against the instep of her foot an breathed in deeply, Ame's body felt flushed and hot. He looked up and Ame saw his eyes were dilated, desire coursed through her then Byakuya shook his head and back away from Ame with reluctance. "No... We can't do anything Ame."

Ame blinked. "Why?" She asked simply.

Byakuya sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Ame are you a virgin?" He asked.

"Yes... but what does THAT have do with anything?" Ame asked confused.

"If we... ever decided to get... married then my family will oppose it, and the only way we could get married is if your a virgin, and besides I won't compromise you like that." Byakuya stated firmly.

Ame nodded and covered her legs up, much to his displeasure but knowing that was the wisest choice. "Will you still stay with me tonight?" Ame asked quietly. She could live without sex since she'd never had it, but she wanted to sleep next to him again, she wanted to... cuddle. Aki had told her about how cuddling with a man was amazing, Ame hadn't believed it until she'd tried it, now she understood why cuddling with Kenpachi made Aki smile and sigh. Ame saw the struggle in his face, he wanted to but was afraid that something would happen, Ame admired his will to keep her honor in tact.

Then he relented. "Alright."

Ame smiled brightly then she scooted over on the large bed and turned over, giving him her back. She heard him start to change into the sleep robe he'd left from last night, he turned out the light and crawled into bed with her. His arms went around her waist and she felt him pull her back against his chest, Ame heard Byakuya take a deep breath.

"You smell nice." He said honestly as he nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Its my soap Aki goes to this really nice shop that sells this bath stuff, Sugar Cane is my favorite one I have the lotion, bath soap, shampoo and conditioner."

Byakuya couldn't stop himself from burying his nose in her hair, it did smell like her lotion, he liked it she smelled amazing. Ame yawned and snuggled back against him, Byakuya's arms tightened around her.

"Mmm Night Byakuya."

"Goodnight Ame." he replied and kissed her cheek sweetly.

...

Byakuya awoke the next morning to a servant knock on on the door, Ame mumbled sleepily and rubbed her eyes. Byakuya made sure she was covered then the door was pulled open suddenly, the sound of his head servant's voice flowed in. "Oh don't bother it's not like the littl-"

The old woman's sentence stopped abruptly as she realized her master and lord was in the room, and was giving her a HARD stare. "Oh good morning master Kuchiki." The servant Midori said and bowed gracousily, Her grandaughter who had knocked followed suit.

"what are you doing here?" Byakuya said in an even voice. Ame looked up blearily and smile as she realized he'd positioned himself over her, arms braced on either side of her as if he would throw himself over her body to protect her. She continued to rub the sleep from her eyes and let Byakuya deal with the old hag that Doc had warned her about.

"We are here to help the young... _lady_get ready sir." Midori said with fake kindness.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Get ready... for what?" Midori blinked in confusion. "Why the luncheon sir, remember you are having a lunch today here in the gardens for members of your family and house."

Byakuya shut his eyes, he'd forgotten that he was hosting that today, which meant Ame was going to be presented to his family alot sooner than he originally wanted. "Leave us." He commanded. the maids bowed and left shutting the door behind them. A soft sweet smelling hand on his cheek drew his attention. "Byakuya if you'd like I can go stay with Aki or go to Squad 6-"

"No, I want them to see you, I want to show you off to my family. They most likely have already heard about you trust me Ame, if you run and hid from them they will never except you." Byakuya cut in.

Ame licked her lips and nodded. "Alright, if you think thats best." Ame wondered what she was getting herself into.

...

Byakuya had to leave Ameto over see the preparations, and leave her in the hands of Midori the Head Servant A.K.A the Hag.

First thing Ame did was take a nice long bubble bath, making the large Kuchiki Estate bathroom smell like her favorite Ame stepped out of the bathroom in a bath robe Midori gave her a disapproving look, but Ame ignored it, she smelled nice and felt nice and clean. Midori grabbed Ame's wrist and yanked her over hard, then forced her to sit down. Tuxedo Cat hissed at the movement. "Rin remove that creature from here!" Midori snapped to her grandaughter.

"I wouldn't do that he'll claw you." Ame warned, Midori smacked her head, and made her face forward. Then she yanked a brush through her hair, there was a shriek of pain and a loud hiss. "I warned you" Ame said. Earning her another slap to the head, this time with a brush. Ame hissed at the throbbing in her head, Doc may have healed her skull, but the skin was still tender.

Midori yanked, pulled and scratched at Ame's scalp, she gritted her teeth from the pain. If this old bitch though alittle bit of hair pulling would scare her off she had another thing coming, Ame felt her hair being twisted into a tight and painful bun, hair pins went everywhere. A few jabbing her poor head, none to lightly. Then she was forced to stand, and her bathrobe ripped from her, leaving her in her bra and panties, which did not match. Her bra was a light blue cup bra and her panties white with 'Can't touch this' on her ass, the hag gave her a look of loathing. "Must you wear such whorish undergarments?"

"I don't know what whores did back then lady, but a good whore doesn't even bother with panties, she just spreads her legs and takes it." Ame snarked back. A look of stunment crossed Midori's face and Rin (Who was throughly clawed up) had her mouth wide open. Ame smiled sweetly, if this bitch wanted to play then Ame would play.

Midori had Rin bring her kimono that wasn't ugly or fucked up it was FUGLY! It was the nastiest color of shit brown Ame had ever seen, and the obi was a shit green color as well. "Since you have no kimono we had to find you a... spare." Midori said with a nasty smile, but apparently she wasn't the only one to think of this, another servant walked in suddenly.

"Lord Kuchiki wants Miss Kimura to wear this today." She said and showed the kimono off to Ame completely turning her back to Midori and Rin. It was an eye catching royal blue and decorated at the bottom with lively pine boughs forest green needlesaccented with glittering gold, the obi was simple yet opposite to the kimono it was just black and gold stripe. Ame loved it the blue while the inside was bright crimson, and the pine branches at the bottom. Ame smiled thanks to the servant who'd brought it, she liked to girl especially since she'd thrown a dirty look to hag and hagette over there. "Will you help me to put it on?" Ame asked. the servant smiled and helped her into it, but when she was about to get the obi Midori shoved her out of the way. "Rin dear help me please, _you_ can do her make- up."

Ame knew what was to come before it happened, Rin and hag wrapped the obi _tightly_ around her middle. It was hard to breath but not impossible, Ame had to make sure she took LITTLE breathes. "If only your wasn't so big." Rin said quietly. Ame almost slapped the bitch right there, she must have seen it because she backed away while her grandmother tied the obi into a hard knot. The other girl how put a very light amount on make- up on her face gave her a pitying look. "You have a pretty face Miss Kimura, I don't even have to use as much powder as Rin does."

Ame smiled as she placed a small amount of lip color on her lips, she _really_ liked this girl. "Whats your name?" Ame asked she had to know this woman's name.

"Chitose Maeno." She said and put the make- up away while Rin and Midori rammed normal socks and small shoes onto her feet.

Ame winched as they pinced her feet rather painfully. "Are you related to Doctor Maeno?"

Chitose smiled proudly. "yes, he's my grandpa." Ame noticed they had the same soft green eyes, and clearly the same 'don't take shit' attitudes. Chitose helped Ame to stand up, and helped to walked her out, Ame walked like she was fine. She didn't let them know her lungs were on fire from taking small breaths, her head throbbed from the both stylish but tight bun on her head, or her screaming feet. Ame wasn't going to give them that satifaction, she could deal with this and hag and hagette could suck it.

* * *

**REVIEW OR I SWEAR I WONT UPDATE**


	12. Chapter 12

Byakuya waited on the patio for Ame, he wanted her to stand next to him, even though they weren't married he wanted to make his intentions with Ame were clear to his family. Then she came out, and Ame was simply stunning, the kimono was amazing on her. Her make- up was barely noticeable, the blue of her kimono made her eyes look even brighter, her hair was up in a bun. She was beautiful, Ame may not have been a noblewoman but she looked the part. Then Byakuya noticed it was a _tight _bun, he then began looking her over with a more critical eye, she was walking slowly but gracefully. But he'd seen her walk before and Ame did not walk like that, Byakuya looked down at her shoes and noticed they were _small _even for her feet. Her waist looked smaller than it should have been, he'd felt Ame's curves before he'd slept holding them last night for gods sake! Byakuya's gaze flicked to the maid escorting her, he saw it was Maeno's granddaughter, the one he'd had deliver the kimono.

He'd had Chitose deliver the kimono for two reasons, one to make sure it got there and two to make sure Ame was being taken care of. She had a look of worry on her face, as she looked between Ame and him, it was clear Ame was not alright. Even though she was hiding it well, and there was a feirce light in her eyes as if she was readying to do battle. "Hello Byakuya, thank you for the beautiful kimono." Ame said brightly, and her voice was quieter than normal.

"Ame are you alright?" Byakuya asked quietly as he saw the first of his guests start to come into the gardens, he looped his arm through hers, making her put some of her weight off her feet and onto him. "I'm perfect." She said her voice sounded strange.

Ame could feel the hag watching her, so she had to stick it out, she had to show that she wasn't going to give in. Ame was grateful to Byakuya for letting her lean against him, it helped her feet out. Ame knew this was going to be hell, but she would do it.

...

Ame wasn't sure if she could do it, it had been four hours it was hard to breath, and her feet hurt so bad. To make things even worse is that, the hag wasn't watching her but the entire Kuchiki family was, so there was no way for her to be able to deal with this. Ame would have to wait for this thing to be over with, she could feel Byakuya watching her like a hawk looking for signs of weakness, if he tried to make her go inside she refused. Every now and again Chitose would appear with a glass of water and ask her if she was okay, Ame would nod considering it hurt to speak. When some member of Byakuya's family came to speak with her, she was forced to speak and in a normal voice, Ame cursed her pride.

Ame was listening to a man who was related to Byakuya in some way, how she didn't no her head felt light and she felt like she was going to be sick, she felt hot even though the day was cool. Suddenly someone had their arm around one of hers, Ame blinked and heard Byakuya's grandfather speak. "Excuse me but I think I'm going to borrow Miss Kimura and show her around the pond."

_Oh god more walking please no! _Ame pleaded to the heavens and was led painfully away. When they reached the bench Ame had found yesterday they stopped, suddenly Chistose and Doc was there. Ginrei helped Ame to remain standing Chitose began removing the bun quickly and Doc was tugging trying to find some type of give in her obi. "Your will to remain strong is admirable Ame, and I am surprised you have lasted this long. But its painful to watch half my family sneer in satisfaction to your pain while the other half wonders if they should assisit you." Ginrei said calmly, as both Chitose and Yunto tried there damnedest to untie the knot. he was helping to support her now, he held Ame by the elbows lightly, it was clear that she was having troubles. Both breathing and not passing out, she was determined not to faint even though she danced along the edge.

He admired Ame Kimura's will to not back down, he'd known stronger men to give up at the thoughts of such lasting pain.

Maeno finally snarled and pulled a small pen knife out of his pocket and slide it carefully under the obi and cut it free, he'd seen what was happening to her the moment he clapped eyes on her. Midori had clearly meant to make her faint, Byakuya and Ginrei had both noticed she was in pain as well. Byakuya had tried to pull her away so he could help her. But he was then quickly pulled away by other family members those who wanted Ame gone, finally Byakuya asked him and Ginrei to take care of it while he made everyone leave.

Ame took huge gasps of air, tears sprang from her eyes at the huge pain that came with it, she was sat down on the bench. Ame felt the folds of her kimono moved aside as Doc looked at her midsection, he cursed and said she was bruising; badly. Ame felt soft hands massaging her scalup gently, making the throb go away slowly. She looked up to see Chitose there smiling at her both sadly and proudly, Ame noticed she was a pretty woman, She had a round face, perfect lips, a few freckles and chocolate locks. Ame took deep breathes and waited for the dizzyness and pain to subside, her feet still hurt she wanted to shoes off but she couldn't seem to move. Her body felt heavy and she wanted to go to sleep, Ame's eye slide shut of their own accord. Suddenly she was pulled up out of the wooden bench into someone's arms, the scent of Byakuya and Sakura's filled her nose. Then Ame fainted dead in Byakuya's arms.

Byakuya was above and beyond livid, he'd caught a glimpse of Ame's midsection and the dark ring around it. Someone was responsible and they would be punished for this, he could hear her rasping breathes as it pained her to breath, Byakuya hated his family at the moment to it's very core. He knew she hadn't been given the chance to eat breakfast, and the obi had been to tight for her to eat lunch. Byakuya held Ame's limp form close as he carried her to his room.

he layed her down onto his bed gently, then he removed her shoes and gritted his teeth as her socks came off. Her feet were bruised and bleeding from how small her shoes had been, Ame whimpered as he removed the other shoe and sock, Byakuya lifted her small abused foot to his lips and kissed it. He knew that this was his fault as well, he'd left her alone in the hands of that woman.

...

Ame came to after something cool was slathered on her foot, she jumped at how cold it was. Ame looked down to see Doc holding one of her feet carefully, while he put sometype of cream on it. "Sorry." He grumbled and contiuned what he was doing. The cream was cool and soothed her throbbing feet, suddenly the door opened up and Chitose walked in carrying a tray.

"Oh good your awake, I brought you something to eat." Chitose said and placed the tray on her lap, Doc wrapped her feet up after he put the cream on. "Alright your going to have to stay off your feet for a couple days, there's really not much I can do for them besides give you something for the pain and bandage them."

Ame nodded in understanding. "Um... where am I this doesn't look like my room." It was bigger, a low table with various brushes and inks was off to one side, there was a large bookcase on one wall with many different types of books, the bed was twice the size of the one she slept in. The blanket was made from silk and a soft blue, while the sheets were a silvery white. While the bed she was given to sleep in here had one pillow, this one had two. Ame could smell the Sakura blooms heavily from in here, a swift look out the window showed they were near the garden. "Your in Lord Kuchiki's personal bedroom, he wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

Doc rumaged through his bag somemore, puting everything away. "Ginrei was impressed by your determination, as well as a few other members of the family."

Ame hide her smile by looking at her midsection, and the purple black bruise there, Ame didn't care that she was naked except for her bra and panties. Chitose had a pair of her own and Doc already saw things like this everyday. Ame poked it and hissed, Doc's large hand grabbed hers and put it to her side. "Leave that alone, I know that being so young and a glutton for pain you want to touch it, but believe me poking you pains will NOT make them get better." He patted her hand as if soothing a child. he grinned as Ame scowled at him.

Then the door opened once more and Byakuya and Ginrei walked in, Byakuya took in Ame's lack of clothes and looked away. "What's the matter boy scared of a bit of skin." Doc asked with a grin.

Chitose placed a light green robe around her shoulders, Ame smiled in thanks and pulled it on covering herself and more importantly the evidence of Midori's malice.

Byakuya was glad she'd put something on, considering the discolored skin was like a slap in the face. also. Her lack of clothing showed off her body, and she wasn't wearing normal wrappings, she was wearing a bra that made her breasts look... delectable.

"Well it's good to see your well Miss Kimura i just came to see how you were doing before I left." Ginrei said.

Ame was very grateful to him, she had a feeling if he hadn't stepped in when he did, Ame would probably have passed out on the ground. "Thank you for everything, sir." Ame said with a earnest smile. Ginrei nodded and turned to leave. "Take care of her Byakuya."

Ame saw a sharp look pass between them, a look that spoke secret words, she wondered what that was about.


	13. Chapter 13

Byakuya attended to Ame's every need himself, and when he couldn't he left Chistose in charge of Ame completely. Midori had been discharged from his household... but her granddaughter was still there.

FLASHBACK

Byakuya and Ginrei waited in his study, and waited for Midori, the door opened and she was escorted in by Maeno. Byakuya sat at his desk appearing to read some document, while Ginrei stood by the window looking out hands behind his back. Midori bowed graciously. "Good afternoon my Lords, the luncheon went well I hope."

"It went well with the exception of the fact Miss Kimrua almost fainted from how you tied her obi." Byakuya stated giving the woman a level stare. Midori's face turned to a look of concern. "Oh I'm so sorry my Lord I didn't realize it... she has such a... _large _waist I didn't want to tie it to loosely, and she didn't say anything."

Byakuya's didn't even twitch. "Tight enough that my physician had to cut it off her? tight enough she now has bruises around her middle? Tight enough that she cried when it came off? Tight enough that she fainted? What about her feet?" His voice didn't rise but it became even more bone chilling. Midori felt dread course through her like wildfire.

"Sir' those were the only shoes I could find-"

"you and I both know there are plenty of shoes in Miss Kimura's size laying around here." Byakuya said giving Midori a cold look. "From this day forward you are released from the Kuchiki household."

Midori's mouth gaped like a fish then she looked to Ginrei who hadn't turned around in the slightest. "Master Ginrei this is surely unreasonable, that woman is from the streets she hasn't an drop of noble blood in her, she's trash!"

Byakuya's anger was close to snapping, Ame wasn't trash she was far from it, and her waist wasn't large in the slightest it was delightfully curved. But his grandfather's calm voice stopped him from lunging across his desk for the hag.

"Miss Kimura held herself today with impeccable bearing, she greeted all members of my family and spoke pleasantly to each and everyone, while in great pain. Not once did she complain to anyone, she had to be pulled away from everyone, because of the self- discipline she showed, discipline your granddaughter lacks, when she has been taught since birth to show." Ginrei said calmly not even giving the honor of speaking to her face-to-face.

"My granddaughter is beautiful and an angel unlike that _mongrel_!" Midori shrieked. She cowered when Byakuya's temper snapped, his hands slammed on the desk as he shot out of his seat. Unable to control the rage coursing through him, he kept seeing Ame's crying face as Maeno looked at her. The blood and bruises on her delicate feet, and how she'd bravely showed no fear.

"You are dismissed from my house, Get. Out!" Byakuya said his voice icy. Midori bowed quickly then went for the door, there she stopped and asked fearfully. "What about my granddaughter?"

"Out!" Byakuya snarled, he'd only showed such rage when he'd been a youthful boy never had such rage been showed before. But then again half the emotions Ame gave him were ones that had long been dormant.

Midori fled as quickly as her old bones would take her, Byakuya sat down heavily feeling like everything had been drained from him suddenly.

"What is to be done about the granddaughter?" Maeno asked from where he'd been standing off to the side.

"Get ride of her as well?" Byakuya offered. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea." His grandfather said.

Byakuya looked at his grandfather questioningly.

"Midori has been around for while now, and I wouldn't be surprised if she goes to some other member of the family, twisting the story around. Making her look like th victum, of how you kicked a poor defenseless old woman out onto the streets. It will only look worse if you put her granddaughter out with her."

Byakuya frowned lightly. "She might hurt Ame..."

Ginrei turned to Maeno. "Is the granddaughter a problem?" Maeno shook his head. "No, if she doesn't have someone calling the shots for her she's rather dense, also Rin won't do shit while Chitose is here."

"Oh how so?" Ginrei asked.

Maeno's chest puffed up with pride as he spoke of his granddaughter. "Because my little Chitose is sharp as a tack, and Rin's been... _dealt_ with in the past by her. For what I won't say, except that Rin has stayed out of Chitose way ever since."

END

Byakuya moved Chitose up to head of his staff, replacing Midori and making sure Rin's chores kept her far from Ame. He opened his bedroom door, he also hadn't moved Ame from his bedroom. Ame was laying on the bed, Tuxedo Cat at her head. (On his pillow)

Ame looked up from the newspaper Squad 9 made and handed out, he'd left clear orders that she wasn't to leave the bed for anything except the toilet. A maid stood up from one corner of the room, and bowed. Byakuya made a shooing motion and the maid left, then he closed the door and walked over to Ame.

"Hey." She said softly. Byakuya touched her face in greeting before his attention turned to her feet. No one but him, Chitose, and Maeno were allowed to change the bandages, that order was followed after a servant had tried and re-opened a wound. Ame had to stop him from firing the servant. "Have they been changed yet?" Byakuya asked.

Ame shook her head. "No, Chitose say is busy and Doc was called away to do some doctor stuff." Byakuya went to his dresser and grabbed the bandages and balm Maeno had left there, then he went back to Ame and slowly unraveled the bandages. His stomach still twisted as each wrap came undone, her once smooth feet were now covered in dark bruises and a long scab ran over the tops of each, from where the shoes had rubbed the skin beyond raw almost. They had swelled up to an alarming size the first week after the luncheon, now they were covered in ugly bruises. Maeno asured him they would go away in time, but it would take time and that the balm would help out with the discolorration and pain.

Byakuya began to slowly rub the cool cream onto her feet, taking care to get her entire foot and being gentle. Ame wiggled her toes at the slightly ticklish sensation, she bit her lip to stop from giggling, she wanted to sigh as how warm his hands were. She felt deprived when Byakuya re-wrapped her feet in bandages, then he kissed her instep softly.

"Byakuya, how much longer do I have to stay in _your_ bed?" Ame asked as he layed her feet into his lap. "Until I think you can be allowed to get out." He replied.

Ame sighed and flopped back down on the bed, that was the same answer she got everytime. "But I'm BORED Byakuya." Ame sighed.

"Ame..." He said and began to caresse her feet soothingly. "Uh don't Ame me, I've been stuck in bed for alots two weeks now I want to get out!" She snapped before she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from him.

Byakuya sighed and got up, he pressed a kiss to her cheek but Ame ignored it. "Just stay in bed Ame, you need to heal I'll be back in an hour, I'll send Chitose to you." he promised.

But Ame didn't acknowledge him, he silently left her.

...

Byakuya sent Chitose to Ame, and went and found Maeno, who was sitting with his grandfather. (No surprise there, ever since Ame had been hurt his grandfather suddenly became a normal sight. Byakuya knew why, Ginrei was seeing what type of person Ame was, and whether or not she was real or just looking for a good life.)

"Maeno I need to talk to you about Ame..." He began.

"If it's about her getting up an walking around then you should let her." Maeno said already knowing what was wrong. Ame had a good long rant to him and Chitose about it earlier today.

Byakuya blinked but wasn't surprised, Maeno had a knack for finding things out. "What about her feet they are still healing?"

Maeno had already given that some thought. "Yes, they are. But if she doesn't do some walking around we'll never know the extent of the damage done, also I just don't see her staying in bed much longer." Ginrei nodded solemnly. "Yes, I agree with Maeno. Ame isn't the type of person to just idle around for long periods of time. It's rather obvious, also her wounds have been closed for a couple days now and the bruising is much lighter than it was last week."

Maeno nodded. "yes, so it won't hurt her to take a stroll ever now and again. It may even help, but no mile long runs or jumping around!"

Byakuya sighed he would preffur it if Ame waited until she was completely healed but, they were right Ame would not sit around forever, and fate meant to prove him right.

Chitose ran in gasping. "Please tell me Ame came in here!"

Byakuya whirled on her. "What do you mean, she should be in bed resting."

Chitose fiddled with her fingers. "Well she wasn't in the bed when I got to your room... and the window was wide open."

"Told you." Maeno said to Ginrei with a shrug.

...

Ame walked around the Sereitei happily, her feet were a little sore but nothing to serious, after Byakuya had left she'd grabbed a robe and slipped out the window that was thankfully at ground level. Her feet were bare except for the fresh bandages. A _teeny tiny _voice whispered to her "Byakuya's gonna be pissed." While an even bigger voice roared. "Fuck off bitch I'm bored he can suck it!"

Ame smiled with giddiness, she wondered what she should do, she was flat ass broke and wearing nothing but a emerald green silk robe and her undergarments. It wasn't very thick and it was what she used for bathes, Ame hadn't really looked for someting more outdoor apropreate, just clothing. So everyone gave her looks at her clothing considering it stopped mid-thigh and hugged her body. But she kinda just ignored that little fact, and hummed alittle tune.

_Where to go where to go._ Ame wondered. Squad 6 was a no go, and going to Squad 11 to see Aki was pretty obvious. _Maybe I'll go and see how my home is coming along._ Ame decide and walked off decision made.

...

Byakuya was pissed, he'd gone back to his room to see that Ame was indeed gone. The blankets thrown back in obvious hast to leave and the window gaping wide open, Tuxedo Cat was still on his pillow but was giving him a smug look. He flash- stepped around the Sereitei wondering where Ame would go, he'd already checked the Squad and no one had seen her, he didn't see Ame when he spied on Squad 11 and its resident medic and Captain sit together. Clearly they hadn't moved from that spot so Ame wasn't there, which meant she'd put some thought into where she'd go, some where Byakuya wouldn't think to look.

...

Ame walked carefully through the wreckage near her home, watching out for nails and such. When she got to her home she saw the roof had been cleared away, so she could see what was left of her bed. As well as what the Squad hadn't dropped off to the Kuchiki estate, Ame felt sadness nip at her. It may not have been much but it had been home to her, Ame looked around for anything that may have been missed. then she spied something that had her climbing into the chaos.

Ame had almost reached her prize when suddenly she was lifted up by two hands. Ame looked over her shoulder to see Renji there, scowling at her. "You know MOST sane people avoid walking into places with broken galss and nails barefoot, but then again sane people also _supposedly_ wear matching socks."

Ame pointed towards what she had been after. "Oh Renji get that for me PLEASE!" Renji walked out of the wreckage placed Ame down effortlessly on a stack of wood then turned to get what she was determined to have. It was a picture farme, the glass fell out as soon as Renji picked it up, the frame was scuffed up. He dusted off the picture inside that had been ripped off at one corner, the people in the picture were still visable. he walked back to her and handed it to Ame. "It broke sorry."

Ame shook her head and took the picture out carefully, it was a picture of her grandfather, mother and Aki's mother who was also Ame's aunt. Ame and Aki were mirror images of their mothers, except that Aki's mother had brown hair to her blond and was shorter. Aki had gotten her height and hair color from her father, while Aki's brother Tarao got his mother hair. Their grandfather was blond haired and a tall large man, his arms were still ripped from working a forge his entire life, and fist fights for extra money when he was younger. His skin was always cover in soot and ash it seemed, his hair had been bleached from the light of the fires he stoaked. Ame traced the picture loveingly, her grandpa always seemed to have a smile that said he was going to cause trouble, and never remembered to keep his beard shaved evenly. It was often uneven stubble along his jaw, sometimes it was burned off.

It was clear they were Ame's family, so Renji didn't pry into who the people were. "So you came all the way out here in a bath robe, barefoot for a photo?" Renji asked.

Ame blushed in embarssment and looked away. "No... I wanted a walk."

Renji cocked on tattoo'd browl at her. "I heard you'd been hurt and needed bed rest... and judging by the bandages on your feet it appears I heard right."

Ame explained herself, and Renji shook his head and snorted. "Captain Kuchiki's not gonna be happy when he finds out."

Ame waved it off. "Oh he'll understand... I think." Renji grimaced suddenly and gave her a pitying look. "Well I wish you luck with that... cause here he comes."

Ame paled and slowly looked around, and walking very slowly towards them was Byakuya, and he did not look happy.

_Oh shit._ Ame though fearfully as his eyes shined like polished steel. That _teeny tiny _voice in Ame's head suddenly went. "I told you so dumbass!" While the bigger one freaked out.

* * *

**review the more ppl who review the sooner i update like i want your opinions dont leave all the work to ScarletKira and Cherrytreeintherain who i thank very much 4 being so awesome and reviewing. Luv u guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

Byakuya was pissed, he could see Ame and Renji. His heart did flips as he saw what she was wearing, or what she _wasn't _wearing, she was in nothing more than a bathrobe. The bandages on her feet were dirty now, he'd seen her try and climb into the wreckage of her house, he was glad Renji had gotten Ame. Considering she'd almost stepped onto a piece of broken glass, but now Renji was an unwanted presence. Byakuya gave his Lt a 'go away' look, which he wisely heeded, then Byakuya gave Ame his undivided attention.

Ame looked away from Byakuya's stern gaze, he was mad that was obvious, Ame payed close attention to her toes. A hand went under her chin and tilted her face up, Ame's breath stopped when she saw her face inches away from Byakuya's. His eyes like sterling silver bored into her sapphire ones, but Ame couldn't seem to comprehend the anger in them, only the fact of how handsome he looked and the fact that his lips were so close.

"You should be in bed resting Ame, not walking around _barefoot _where there's broken glass, while scantily clad in next to nothing." Byakuya said sternly. His arms rested on either side of her waist on the boards, he was so close to her, and a raven lock of hair had fallen out of place. Ame's fingers gently put in back into place as she replied calmly. "I told you I was bored Byakuya."

Byakuya frowned at her answer, while he ignored the softness of her fingers. "Ame you could have been hurt, again!"

"I'm sorry I made you worry Byakuya... But I'm _not _sorry for sneaking out." Ame said truthfully. Byakuya straighted up, he closed his eyes and sighed, when he opened them again Ame had a stubborn look to her. "Had you waited for me to come back I would have taken you out for dinner perhaps, I'd just finished speaking with Maeno, when Chitose came in saying you were gone."

Ame blinked and looked away in embarrassment. _Well damn, talk about fucking it up._

Byakuya watched as she looked back up hesitantly, then gave him a sheepish smile. "I guess I messed that up didn't I?"

"Lets just go back home Ame." Byakuya sighed. Ame nodded she'd had her fun and adventure for today, as well as pissing Byakuya off, Ame was glad she'd gotten off so lightly.

"Do your feet hurt Ame?" Byakuya asked suddenly. Ame looked at the feet in question for a second then shrugged. "They're a little sore but nothing I can't handle, I'll be fine until we get back home." _Wait... when I did I start calling the Kuchiki Estate home, and when did Byakuya start calling it my home? _Ame wondered as she realized what she'd just said. Then she felt something go around her shoulders, before Ame was lifted up off the boards she'd been sitting on. Byakuya had placed his Captains' Jacket around her, and was now caring her.

"Byakuya I can walk." Ame said quietly. Byakuya shook his head. "You said your feet were in pain... which they wouldn't be had you stayed in bed." Ame winched at the jab. "Okay I deserved that, but what's with wearing your jacket, can't I get in trouble for this?"

Ame was shocked when the normally cool and composed Lord Kuchiki BLUSHED. "It doesn't matter." He said abruptly. Not say that he'd put it around her because her bathrobe had ridden up when she was sitting, and he knew that when he picked her up she would be exposed. Byakuya kept his gaze firmly ahead refusing to answer truthfully to THAT question, no matter how innocent it was.

Ame could tell he wasn't going to talk on the matter for some reason, so she ignored it and layed her head on Byakuya's chest. His Captain's Jacket was warm, and his arms held her closely as if he'd never drop her his scent and Sakura's seemed to engulf her. She could hear his heart beat, it was slowly and steady, it was also hypnotic. Ame couldn't help but gently touch the white scarf he always wore, it was so soft Ame was careful as she let it glide over her fingers, it seemed so delicate and breakable. Ame knew it took the word expensive to the next level, and that it was a family heirloom. But Ame was more thinking of the fact it was soft and pretty.

Byakuya felt Ame stop messing with the scarf he always wore, he looked down and saw she'd fallen asleep. Byakuya previous anger dissipated, as Ame slept so trustingly in his hold. He debated on walking to the Kuchiki Estate or to just flash-step there and get there faster. Byakuya decided on flash-stepping so that way she would have the comfort of they're bed while she slept. _They're bed?_ He wondered to himself as he flash-stepped directly into his room... or was it _they're_ room?

Byakuya carefully tucked Ame into... his bed, they're bed? Ame sighed before she rolled over and snuggled further into the bed still wearing his Captains' Jacket, while Byakuya sat next to her and contemplated everything. He'd never thought he'd bring another woman here, not after Hisana that is, but here was Ame. Asleep in a bed he'd once shared with Hisana, and yet all Byakuya could think of was, how RIGHT Ame looked tucked into his covers. How approperate it felt to fall asleep next to her every night holding her closely, there were days when Hisana took up sole residence in his train of though somedays. But now it was mainly Ame who invaded his thinking while he worked, her smile, her eyes, her socks, the smell of Sugar Cane, and her kisses. None of it felt out of place, it all felt right and his heart that had once seemed stone cold, felt light and not as heavy as before.

Byakuya watched Ame sleep and knew this was all her doing, and that he loved this woman and that he would go against his family for her over and over again, Ame was already a large part of his life. She'd already left touches of herself in the Estate, they were small touches but clearly Ame. A rug here, a vase of fresh cut flowers there, a different set of curtains here, and her socks. Especially her socks, Ame had a bad habit of taking them off and forgetting about them in the oddest of places. His servants often brought him one of her socks saying how they'd found it in the garden, the kitchen, behind a desk, under the tables, and the oddest place of them all his pocket. Byakuya was still trying to figure out how it got there, the Squad certainly still was.

FLASHBACK

Byakuya was watching his Squad train when he stood up to leave he felt something fall out of his pocket. Byakuya looked down and was dumbfounded, as he looked at a black knee high sock, with the words 'Too Sexy For My Sock' in big bold red letters on it. Byakuya picked in up and looked at it, it was one of Ame's socks clearly. he could tell that Ame hadn't worn it yet, because when Ame took her socks off she left them inside out while this one was right side in. A few of the Squad men also knew whose sock it was, considering Ame was the only one among them to wear such a sock. But the question was, how did it get in his pocket?

END

He gotten home to be greeted by Ame wearing only ONE sock, when he'd showed it to her, Ame had squealed in delight. "I knew it was somewhere... But why do you have it?" But she didn't really care she just stuck her foot into the thing and wiggled her toes happily.

Byakuya always smiled at the _variety _she had, he'd not yet seen two socks of the same kind, which led Byakuya to wonder if she purposely mismatched her socks. Most woman collected shoes, make-up, jewlery, fashionable clothing, perfumes, but not HIS Ame she collected the craziest socks known to mankind. What he knew for sure was that he loved this woman, and he wasn't going to let her go, nor would he allow his family to run another woman he loved into the ground.

...

Ame woke up the next morning to Byakuya carefully taking the Captain's Jacket off her, he gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Ame, but I'm afraid I need this." Ame yawned and let him have it, she hummed in delight when he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. he broke away carefully but only by a couple inches. "Youcan get out of bed, but you have to stay on the Estate." He said quietly. His soft breath brushing against her lips, Ame nodded before she leaned up wanting another kiss, Byakuya complied without hesitation. Ame's eyes slid shut, Byakuya's arms wrapped around her shoulders while her own went around his neck. Byakuya's tongue flicked out suddenly and dabbed at her lips, Ame didn't think twice when her mouth opened and the warm appendage slid inside.

"Sir I have breakfast for Ame-" Chitsose said as she followed behind her grandfather, who had walked right in. they stopped as they beheld the young lord and woman in bed holding each other intimatelythere. Ame had turned her face away and was blushing a livid red, while Byakuya gave his intruders a stony glare. Maeno true to form just snorted and continued on his way like nothing happened. "If you two ever plan on getting _close _I suggest you LOCK the door."

Ame wanted to die, she wanted to die so badly. Doc made Byakuya get off her so he could change her bandages, Ame refused to meet the old man's eyes or Chitose's as her feet were looked over and the bandages changed. Chitose set the tray down next to Ame then they both left, Ame's ears burned as she heard them both chuckle on the other side of the door. Byakuya sighed then he pressed one more kiss to her lips, Ame responded, but he kept it light in case anymore servants came inside. He broke away slowly intending to leave now. "I love you." He murmured before he walked out of the room quickly.

leaving Ame blushing and dazed in bed.

* * *

**i just realized, i have alot of grandparents going on in this story. and REVIEW PPL**


	15. Chapter 15

Ame paced around the Kuchiki Estate, she was dressed in her soul reaper uniform it was well past noon by now. Byakuya's words played over and over in her head, he loved her? Ame stopped at a window and looked out at the garden, it was the epiphany of serenity and peace. The Sakura's were in full bloom, white and blushing pink petals covered every branch, Ame couldn't even see any of the brown bark except for the trunks. A few petals from the early bloomers were scattered on the ground, Ame had the urge to lay down on the ground and look up. _Well why not?_Ame thought to herself as she headed to one of the many panel doors that led to the well kept Kuchiki garden. Ame walked out her bare bandaged feet, feeling the crisp grass underneath, she couldn't wear her socks considering they would constrict her blood flow and possibly hinder her healing process.

Ame treaded on silent feet deeper into the garden, until the House was lost to her view, obscured by the trees, then she carefully layed down on the grass. The sky was blue and clouds of different shapes and sizes dotted the sky, looking up through the branches and flowers gave Ame wide palette to colors to see. the soft pinks and snowy whites of the flowers, with there sometimes gentle yellow centers, the slightest hint of dark brown. The blue sky peaked through cracks inbetween the trees.

_He loves me... and I love him, I know it. I love his sense of of justice, how he never goes back on his word, even though sometimes it can lead down a rather dark road. Like it did with his sister Rukia, but he was doing what he believed right, even though I would have done something different. I even like his stern side, I like his kisses they can be both soft and gentle and passionate and demanding at the same time. I love Byakuya'ssense of honor, he can be cold sometimes. But I understand that he's just protecting himself, but he lets that wall down around me. I'm in love with Byakuya Kuchiki, something I would never expect to say in a million years._ Ame's mind whispered.

...

Byakuya'soutside was calm and unchanging, while his mind was a whirlwind of chaos and uncertainty. He'd told Ame he loved her, and he did but did she? After all they had only been together for a little over two months now, was it too soon? He wasn't sure, and what would he do if Ame didn't return his feelings of love? When he'd been with Hisana he had waited at least a year before he'd admitted his feelings. _Ame isn't Hisana, she's far from Hisana._Byakuya reminded himself sternly. Hisana was safe and calm, preferring a life of peace and always trying to make others happy. But Ame liked a little chaos to her life, she liked to slide across his hardwood floor in a pair of socks giggling, even when she'd fall she still laughed. One time Ame had slide right into a wall in front of him and his grandfather Ginrei, all she did was smile and laugh.

Whenever it rained he would catch Ame outside, and she would drag him outside as well, Byakuya now understood the appeal of playing tag. He now understood why that barbarian Zarakipartook of the game with his lover often, it was fun and there was something so releasing about something so childish. It was even better in the rain it Byakuya's opinion, because afterwards when they went inside he would gently dry Ame off with a towel and kiss her softly. Ame's kisses tasted sweeter when there were rain drops on her soft lips, he would never say those words out loud, but it was true. Ame was just like her name said she was; Rain. She was washing his pain and sorrow away like rain water did, it felt like his very soul was being cleaned, sometimes it was a soft drizzle while other times it was a hard and sudden down pour.

There were also two things Ame shared with the falling sky water, there was no stopping it. There was no way to stop it from raining, just like there was no way to stop Ame Kimura from becoming a permanat piece to his life. Byakuya wanted to go home, he wanted to wrap himself around her, breath her scent in, and just kiss Ame until all possible thoughts were gone. But he'd been so enamored to her, that the his paperwork had fallen far behind. Byakuya sighed and turned his attention back to his work, something butted against his leg, and he looked down to see Tuxedo Cat at his foot. he didn't question how the feline had gotten from his home to here, or how the large feline had gotten himself into his office without his knowing. He had now become accustomed to seeing the animal everywhere and anywhere, Byakuya also accepted the fact that there was no hiding from the creature.

Byakuya sighed again, he leaned down and gently petted him under his smooth creamy white chin, Tuxedo Cat's eyes closed and he purred. The Byakuya turned to his work determined to finish it and get home to Ame, his sweet Ame.

...

Ame was in hers and Byakuya's room, she was looking over the contents of the low table that she had often over looked. It was where Byakuya did calligraphy, he had mentioned that he liked calligraphy to her before but it was brief and not very enlightening. But now Ame beheld some of Byakuya's work, that he'd left on the table, Ame had never been good at or particularly interested in calligraphy. But seeing what Byakuya had made was intreging, it caught her eye and Ame couldn't help but trace a finger lightly over the smooth and even stroaks his brush had made. He'd written the word 'Truth' in dark unwavering black, and in much smaller writting to the side was 'Truth is everything'. Ame knew it was just a huge word on a normal piece of paper, but there was something so unique about it. Maybe it was because her hand writing left much to be desired, or maybe it was becuase it showed how steady of a hand that man who'd made it had.

"I would have though you'd loathe this room with your very soul after how long you were stuck here." Byakuya said behind her.

Ame squeaked and jumped, a hand going to her chest. "Ohmygod Byakuya you scared me!"

He sat down next to her, and pulled her hand away from her chest carefully. "I apologize, I should have made my presence known at the door." he'd walked in to see her tracing one finger carefully over what he'd done the other day. "Are you... interested in calligraphy?" Byakuya asked feeling something inside him hoped she was. Ame licked her lip delicately. "To be honest I've never really given it much thought, but I am curious."

Ame watched as something like joy entered in Byakuya's grey eyes, next thing she knew Ame was being given a lesson on the subject. A subject Byakuya greatly enjoyed, he showed her different brushes and different ink colors, and he showed her how to do it. And Ame listened and watched as his hand quickly inked out the kanji for Rain. then he gave her the brush to do it herself, while Byakuya's brush straoks were even, steady and smooth. Ame's serial killer hand writing made itself known, until her Rain symbol was in jerky movements, and down right bad.

Byakuya hid his amusement as he watched Ame glare at her... messy writing with a look to kill. As if glaring at the ink would make it become neat and smooth. "Here let me help you." Byakuya said.

Ame blushed as Byakuya suddenly shifted until his chest to her back and his arm was along side hers, he intertwined their fingers over the brush and helped to keep her movements steady. His breath brushed against her ear softly as he murmered quietly into her ear. "Keep you hand steady, don't try and hurry it along, go slow if you'd like." Ame was barely aware of their moving hands, she was more aware of how close he was to her. Ame could feel Byakuya's body heat in her back, she desperately wanted to lean back against him. then suddenly he was leaning away from her, Ame bit her lip to stop the moan of desperation from leaving her mouth. His hands moved to her shoulders. "See."

Ame barely looked at the paper, carefully she set the brush down and leaned back against Byakuya strong body. Byakuya stiffened, and his hands went from her shoulders to wrap around her waist, Ame's own arms were palced over his.

"Mmm, I love you Byakuya." Ame said quietly her face blushing. She felt his arms tighten around her and he nuzzled the spot behind her ear, causing tingls to go up her spine at his hot breath. "I love you as well Ame."

Ame's eyes slide shut as he kissed her neck slowly and sensually, Ame wanted him naked and kissing all over her body, not just her neck. She arched upwards when his tongue came out to play as well, Byakuya tasted her neck with little flicks of his tongue. Each touch of it sent pleasure shooting throughout her entire body, Ame's nails dug into his arms. Then the door rattled as someone tried to open it.

"Hey! You two better have two layers of clothing between you!" Came Doc's no nonsense voice. Ame wanted to rip the door open and roar at the old bastard to go away. Ame looked up into Byakuya's grey eyes, the same thought ran by them, before his composure replaced it. Byakuya gave Ame a apologetice and wanting kiss before he got up to open the door. Once the lock was unlatched Doc riped the door open and grabbed Byakuya by his collar before he dragged him back outside.

Ame blinked in concern as the door was slammed shut.

_._

Byakuya was about to have at the old man, Maeno was aloud to get away with more things then anyone else, because he'd been in the family for so long. Byakuya had known the man since childhood, he was the man everyone trusted, the reason being he wouldn't give you anything but the truth. No sugar coating, no evasive maneuvers, no lying the straight dead truth. But he wasn't about to let this man elder or not get away with manhandling him!

"Byakuya."

Byakuya looked to his left to see his grandfather there, and a look like that of pity was on his calm face. Byakuya's stomach curled, something was wrong and something told him, this wasn't the time to repremand his doctor for his brash behavior.

...

They moved to his study so that way they wouldn't be over heard by prying ears.

"Remember how I told you we wouldn't see the last of Midori." Ginrei began his tone somber.

Byakuya nodded not liking the feeling that both old men gave off.

"She went to the rest of the family like we thought... but she did something I didn't think would happen. She has claimed that she has noble blood running in her veins... and those of her granddaughter's." He said quietly.

Byakuya's stomach dropped. "Does she have proof?" He asked fearfully. Ginrei nodded slowly. "Yes, and she's convinced over half of the Kuchiki family."

Byakuya felt hollow knowing exactly what would happen, if enough of his family belived Midori and hated Ame's commoner blood. Then they could force him to marry Rin, and never see Ame again, just to make sure he didn't marry a commoner again. And there was no doubt in Byakuya's mind that his family would force him into a marrige he didn't want, to a woman who had noble blood, then let him stay with Ame and be happy.

"I won't accept it!" Byakuya snarled his veins over flowing with anger. Ginrei frowned sadly at his grandson. "There's nothing you or I can do."

"What if he was already married?" Came a soft voice from the door way. They all looked to see Ame standing there, a firm set to her jaw. "What if he was already marrying someone?"

Byakuya was stunned. "You would really do something like this... why?"

Ame scowled fiercely and the light of battle shined in her sapphire eyes. "Because your fucked up family wants you miserable just to make themselves happy, I know we haven't known each other for long. B-But everyone deserves a chance at happiness, I'm not sure if_ I _can do that for you but I'll sure as hell try!"

Byakuya was humbled, she was going to give up everything just to see his happiness? Byakuya walked to her slowly and took Ame's hand in his ignoring his grandfather and Maeno, he knew she was serious but he had to ask her properly. "Ame Kimura will you marry me?"

He felt her hand trembling but she smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Byakuya loved this woman, he truly did he swore right then and there it wasn't his happiness he cared about it was hers. He would strive everyday to make Ame happy, he would do everything he could for her.

Ginrei broke in popping there little bubble. "Are you both sure about this?"

They both looked back at him and nodded firmly, Byakuya brought Ame closer to him. Ginrei gave them both a soul seeing look then nodded. "Very well then, you'll have to move and fast. The marrage preposal with Rin was going to be presented to you by the end of next week, but we can't wait that long... it would be best to present it to the family tomorrow and move on with the cerimony quickly. Not giving them the chance to counter act it."

Byakuya nodded, while Ame wondered what the hell she was getting herself into.

* * *

**review 4 me ppl i want to no wat u think on THIS chapter especially.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ame and Byakuya were laying in there bed, it was getting late but neither of them could fall asleep. Ame had learned that Byakuya liked to spoon, she teased him about it, but he always rolled his eyes to it and said thatis was ludicrous. And tonight was no exception, the only difference is there was something much more heart felt about it, Byakuya's arms were around her waist and his body curled around hers. Ame could feel his breath against her neck, their hands where intertwined with one another.

"Ame are you sure you want to do this? There is no going back once its done, and I don't want you to force yourself into a marriage you don't want." Byakuya said for the hundredth time that night. Ame smiled, knowing he was only thinking about her feelings and not his, she turned over until she was facing him. Byakuya let her and then his arms went back to being wrapped around her waist. while Ame's went around his torso lightly. "And what about you Byakuya... are YOU happy about this. I know I kinda just forced my way into this, but what about you... do you really WANT to be married to a woman like me?" Ame asked. Her breath stopped as he placed his forehead against hers, a look of such unfathomable love in his silver eyes.

"Yes, Ame I do want this. I only wish it was under different circumstances, not because my family is forcing our hands. I love you... even with that bizarre collection of socks you love so much." He said with a smirk.

"Hey leave my amazing socks out of this!" Ame said with mock indignation. Laying her head against his chest, his arms tightening around her. Creating a cocoon of warmth and love around her, Ame smiled softly and snuggled against Byakuya for sleep. _The circumstance that brought this around sucks ass cakes, but something tells me this will all be worth it._ Ame thought as slowly she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

...

Ame woke up the next morning to Byakuya getting up to answer a knocking at the door, Ame groaned as her source of warmth left the bed. She borrowed further into his side of the bed, not ready to greet the day, and future family.

Byakuya smirked at her antics before he opened the door, and Maeno walked in his granddaughter behind him with clothes for Ame. Maeno walked right by Byakuya and straight to Ame, he thrusted one large hand under their blankets and dragged Ame's feet out from under it. Ame let out a shriek of indignation, and even tried to kick the man for his boldness, as well as letting loose a few colorfully curses.

Maeno ignored them and examined her feet, the damage done to them was gone now, and a barely noticable shadow of bruising could be seen. maeno nodded in approval and grunted as he straightened up. "Your feet are healed now so that a plus, you can wear your shoes now as well as your socks."

Byakuya saw Ame's face light up at the though of her socks, he knew his family would be greeted with her wearing the most outlandish ones she owned, and what was even worse he was looking forward to it. Once Maeno was done with Ame he left motioning for Byakuya to follow him, Byakuya frowned wondering what else could have happened while he slept.

_._

Byakuya followed Maeno outside while he still wore his sleep robe. "is something wrong?" Byakuya asked cautiously.

Maeno shrugged his broad shoulders. "Besides the fact that almost your entire family is soft in the head, nothing. I'm just passing information on, your grandfather and the elder members of the family will be here in three hours. He hasn't let them know the reason why you wish to speak with them, just that you wish to speak with them. But they know something is going on, because they're also bringing Midori with them."

Byakuya frowned, his family may be cold and heartless, but they weren't stupid. He knew today was going to be a nightmare, Byakuya just hoped Ame wouldn't get hurt from it.

"I suggest you prepare yourself and enjoy these last few moments of peace... because after today you and Ame will have troubles finding any for awhile." Maeno warned before he walked off.

Byakuya took a deep breath. _Let the games begin._he siad to himself quietly hardening his resolve.

...

Ame was sitting next to Byakuya, the elder members of the Kuchiki family were here. Byakuya and Ame waited in the dining hall, he'd made her sit near him in a place reserved for a wife, or in her case a soon-to-be-wife. Ame wished Aki was here or even Aki's brother Tarao, somebody she knew and was related to. Ame jumped when the door was opened, Byakuya hand clasped hers under the table. "Shh, it's alright Ame I won't let them hurt you." he whispered for her ears alone. Ame felt her anxiety and fear slip away as the warmth from his large hand chased it away.

There were six of them all together, two of them being Ginrei and Midori while the other four were three men and one woman. Ame could tell having a stern expression and grey eyes was a family gene, there dress showed off the fact they were Aristocrats. The three men ranged from old like Ginrei to young like Byakuya and and in between. The oldest having white hair, the middle man showing grey streaks, and the youngest having hair as black as Byakuya's, and they all looked stubborn and unmoving.

The woman was a different story, she was well in her years of age, her hair was completely silver with the exception of a few stray strands of her former raven black. piled on top of her head in a stylish and business- like hair do, and she had aged very gracefully. With the exception of a few age lines around her eyes, she didn't look a day over thirty. Her eyes made Ame think of a hawk's eyes, they were sharp and seemed to see everything, it was clear nothing eluded her sight. Ame almost had jumped out of her seat as she realized she was looking at an older version of Chitose!

They had the same round face, the same eye shape and perfect lips, they both even kept their hair up in a intricately woven knot. the only difference was Chitose's hair was brown and her eyes green, and she had a more playful expression to her face. But they could have been twins almost. _Holy shit Doc has more to do with this family then I originally thought!_

"Byakuya what is it you wished to speak with us about... perhaps we could go somewhere more private?" The middle aged man said his eyes giving Ame a pointed look. Ame lifted her chin in defiance, and the man snorted at the gesture.

"Everything I have to say can be said in front of Ame, especially considering this is in concern to her as well." Byakuya stated evenly. He saw looks of understanding filter across there grey eyes, while his aunt just pulled a fan out from her kimono sleeve and began to slowly fan herself.

"I would like to say it now in front of you all, that I will be marrying Ame by the end of the week." Byakuya said.

The three men and Midori let out cries of anger and refusal, but Ame ignored them expecting this, her attention was riveted on the woman. Ame vaguely remembered her from the luncheon, Ame had only been able to speak with her briefly, and she was also the only who had asked Ame if she would like to sit down. Ame remembered a look of concern cross her lovely face, Ame also remembered that she was Genrei's sister, which made her Byakuya's Grand-aunt and her name was Chiyeko. She hadn't given Ame a last name like everyone else had, so she assumed it was Kuchiki, but Ame wondered if it was possibly Maeno.

All Chiyeko did was fan herself and spear Ame with a look that seemed to see straight through her, Ame gave the elder woman a stubborn look, and the lady cocked one silver eyebrow and smirked the tiniest bit.

Byakuya prevented himself from crying out in ignition like his family had, as they said horrible things about Ame even jabbing fingers in her direction as well as bringing Hisana back into the picture.

"How can you sully the Kuchiki name by marrying trash, _again_!"

"The last Rukon dog was one thing Byakuya but this one is a whole other story, for all we know she could be after our name and statis!"

"You should just marry Rin boy, at least she has a proper up bringing, and how do we know this woman is even pure!"

"I can solve _that_ problem pretty quickly," Ame hissed.

"Hold your tongue woman, this doesn't concern you!" Snarled the middle aged man. Ame glared at him and continued on. "You ask how can you know, then how about myself and RIN take a virginity test for you."

Ame saw Midori blanch, while Byakuya was speaking with Doc earlier this morning. Chitose had shared some rather useful information with Ame, about how Rin saw a certain soul reaper every month, and how Chitose had almost walked- in on them once.

"That is absurd how dare you accuse my granddaughter of such a crime, you Rukon whore!" Midori snarled death shining in her eyes. Ame's eyes glittered as she smiled sweetly and replied. "I've got the hyme to prove it, what do you have?"

Suddenly Chiyeko broke in her fan snapping shut. "I say we go through with it, after all we wouldn't want the head of the family to marry a woman who is _soiled_. This way we can prove both women either right or wrong."

the middle man spoke up again. "But how will we know there won't be foul play? After all she has family here in the 4th Division, she could easily have it taken care of."

Chiyeko rolled her eyes. "Simple we do it now, I sure we can convince someone of Squad 4 to examine both woman, and since we're doing it now _neither_ woman will be given the chance to cheat."

Suddenly everyone was looking at Ame, a wide vareity of looks the three men and Midori gave her looks of hatred. Ginrei a look of concern, Byakuya's face was like granite while Chiyeko's face gave nothing away. Ame gulped wondering if she should have thought of this a little more.

...

Byakuya paced outside of the room that Ame, Rin, Midori, the squad 4 medic and the members of his family had gone into. He wasn't allowed in considering it would have been inappropreate for him to see Ame or Rin in such a state. When Rin had been called forward, it was clear she didn't understand what was happing in the slightest. Byakuya wanted kill members of his family and run off with Ame, he knew she was in good hands with his grandfather and Chiyeko, but the other three not so much. Byakuya fummed knowing that Ame was being violated in a way, they were going to see her at her most vulnerable and he wouldn't be there to protect her. She would be at there mercy, and the look of pain she'd had on her face as she walked inside cut his heat to ribbons. This may have been Ame's idea but that didn't mean she wanted it to happen, and not with some many strangers watching her.

The door opened and Ginrei walked out with the sullen members of his family behind him, Chiyeko followed giving them all looks to kill. Rin stormed out wearing a thin robe while her grandmother screeched at her. "How could you be so selfish!"

"Me selfish? I love him and I'm sick of hearing your bitching." Rin yelled right back before she hurried away.

Ginrei addressed the unhappy members of his family sternly. "You have the results they will be married by the end of the week, I believe it's time for you us to leave." Ginrei nodded to Byakuya and walked off, the three men following. Chiyeko stopped and gave him a sad look.

"What? What's wrong?" Byakuya asked fearfully. Chiyeko's sad look deepened before she said." They weren't exactly respectfully when it was her turn." She said simply. Byakuya turned and went for the door, he walked inside just in time to see the medic giving Ame a tissue trying to comfort her. Ame was crying and they had hurt her in some way.

Ame sniffled quietly and jumped when suddenly two arms were wrapped around her, Ame looked up and her lip trembled as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"leave us." Byakuya said to the medic who bowed and walked out quickly.

Then his attention turned to Ame. "What happened?" Ame scrubbed at her eyes furiously. "Oh they just said things and I just got a little emotional, its my fault I should have known better when I suggested this."

"What did they say?" Byakuya asked quietly.

Ame was about to say nothing but a look in Byakuya's eyes stopped her, he didn't want to hear how she was okay, he wanted to know what had happened.

FLASHBACK

Ame had been asked strip and sit in a chair by the medic, who was thankfully a woman. Ame did that untilshe was down to nothing but her socks and bra, Ame was glad she'd worn a sock that had smiley faces on it. While the other one said 'Be the Tigar' with a little winking tiger. Ginrei had politely looked away, giving her some modesty, while the youngest of the three men leered at her. the middle man looked at her like she was garbage, while the old man shook his head in displeasure. Ame heard them whisper to themselves, pretending as if she couldn't hear them. she felt so uncomfortable.

"Look at her socks."

"She's not even pretty like a noble woman should be."

"Why must she look so disgraceful."

Chiyeko cleared her throat and glared at them.

Ame sat down and looked out the window refusing to meet anyones eyes, even when she felt the medic touch her in a place she'd never think to be touched. Ame grimaced not liking the fact she was on display, and naked. Ame still refused to speak when Midori whispered to someone. "She's probably enjoying this."

Ame refused to speak when the medic announced that her hyme was intact, she didn't look at anyone when a robe was handed to her. She looked out the window when it was Rin's turn, she tried to ignore the whispers of how Rinhad this while Ame didn't. Normally she could ignore such remarks, but the thing was these people had just seen her at her weakest pretty much, she had been exposed to them and now they were ridiculling her. Even when the medic said that Rin no longer had a hyme Ame felt nothing to the news, the air in the room was tense. But Ame ignored them, there was a comforting hand placed in her shoulder, Ame looked up to see Chiyeko there. Then the tears started to make themselves known. "Can I do anything?" Chiyeko asked. "Byakuya?" Ame whispered hoursely.

Chiyeko nodded and gave Ame a small hug, then the dam broke and the tears fell.

END

Byakuya was pissed, how dare they! Ame had bared herself before them, and they had picked at her like a pack of wolves. Byakuya gathered Ame up and walkd out of the room, he didn't know whether or not his guests were gone but then again he didn't care. Ame was his first and only care now, he knew this wasn't the end of things. But right now comforting Ame is all that mattered.

* * *

**k ppl review and KDHearts ur just awesomely amazing and thank u 4 reviewing.**


	17. Chapter 17

Byakuya and Ame lay in their bed, Ame hadn't removed the robe from before yet. Her eyes were sore from crying and, every now and again a sniffle would escape her, but other than that she'd cried herself dry. Ame snuggled further into Byakuya, enjoying the warmth and comfort he radiated. Byakuya had held her threw all of it, he snapped at anyone and everyone who had tried to open the door. Doc, Ginrei, Chitose and Chiyeko included, the door was kept locked and wasn't answered for anybody.

Ame knew that she couldn't hid in here forever, she sighed and sat up. Byakuya sat up as well and kept his hands on her waist lightly, as she rubbed her eyes. Byakuya ran a finger along Ame's cheek lightly. "Are you alright Ame?" He asked worriedly.

Ame looked up at him shyly, if there was one thing she hated it was crying, especially in front of others. "Sorry for losing it like that Byakuya." Ame said quietly. Byakuya just gathered her up into his arms and held her some more. "Don't apologize for something like that Ame, what they did was unacceptable, and don't ever be afraid to show your feelings around me." He said sternly. Ame made herself more comfortable in his arms. "What are we going to do now?" She asked quietly.

Byakuya placed his chin on her head and ran a hand along her back. "Well your family will have to be notified of our upcoming marriage." Byakuya said quietly Ame groaned at the thought of telling Aki and Tarao this, Aki would be open to it, but Tarao would not!

"That isn't going to be fun in the slightest."

Byakuya smirked at the thought, he kissed the top of her head soothingly, the faint smell of sugar cane tickling his nose.

Ame heard Byakuya let out a sigh as he breathed in deeply, his nose still buried in her hair. Ame laughed and pushed him away. "Byakuya stop it." Byakuya let out a puff of air, irked that she'd pushed him away. "Well do you want to tell them today?"

Ame blinked at him. "Huh?"

"It may be the only chance we get Ame, the next few days are going to be chaos." Byakuya told her seriously. His wedding to Hisana had, and this one would most likely be twice as bad.

Ame bit her lip, then nodded reluctantly. _Why does everything have to happen so fast?_

…_..._

Aki blinked once then twice trying to connect the dots and see the picture. But she was having troubles, she had heard about Ame and Captain Kuchiki being together what a few weeks ago? Now they were getting married? Aki wondered if she had maybe spaced out or went into a coma, she wasn't sure as of how to go about dealing with this. But Kenpachi sure as hell had an idea of what to do.

"What the hell do you mean your getting married? You two have been together not even six months yet and already your getting hitched?" Kenpachi said lowly.

Ame blushed and looked at Aki pleadingly, Tarao hadn't said anything yet, he was kinda just sitting there brain dead, but that would only last so long. "When's the ceremony?" Aki asked, unsure as of to what else she could say to something like this."

Ame perked up. "Five days from now and I would like you all to come." Aki felt Kenpachi stiffen next to her, Aki placed a hand on his quickly. The room was already tense enough with both Captain Kuchiki and Tarao in the same room as Kenpachi. Considering he hated both men with a passion, and it was about to get worse the second Tarao snapped out of it.

"What the hell Ame your getting married and to a almost complete stranger?" Tarao snapped. Aki shut her eyes and held onto Kenpachi large calloused hand, she felt his anger simmering just under the surface. Aki knew Ame wouldn't understand why he was pissed, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Ame readied herself for Tarao's rage, she had come expecting it, but she didn't understand why Captain Zaraki looked mad.

"Ame I could have sworn you were the smart one in the family, not the type to just up and marry a guy for his money!" Tarao accused.

"Tarao Kimura shut your mouth! I am not marrying Byakuya for his money, I don't give a damn about his money." Ame snapped.

"Then why are you marrying him?" Tarao snarled.

"Because I love him, and I want to." Ame said stiffly.

Byakuya was glad she hadn't shared the details to there engagement to everyone, he didn't want Zaraki knowing that Ame was quite literally saving his ass from a life time of misery. Byakuya watch Tarao carefully, Ame had warned him that it would most likely be Tarao who protested. But Byakuya carefully watched Zaraki from the corner of his eye, it was clear the man wasn't happy about his and Ame's soon to be wedding. But the question was why? As far as Byakuya knew, him and Ame weren't close in the slightest and yes him and Zaraki didn't see eye to eye, but he still didn't understand the man's anger. Ame and Tarao exchanged insults and profanities, while Byakuya regarded Zaraki carefully, as the Captain of Squad 11 crossed his arms over his chest, looked out the window and brooded.

Aki leaned over and placed her hands on Kenpachi's arm carefully, but he wouldn't look at her. "Kenpachi its alright."

"Every damn time." Kenpachi growled quietly for her ears alone, ignoring the silent Kuchiki and warring Kimura members. Aki slid her way under his arms, so that he had to wrap them around her. "Its alright Kenpachi... Besides I don't need a ceremony or a piece of paper to tell me how I'm in love with." Aki said earnestly, feeling his anger deflate from him.

Kenpachi looked at the woman in his arms, his facial expression was sorta neutral, not mad or sad. But also not happy or smiling. Then his face went back to its normal scowl. "I know but maybe maybe having my fucking name tacked onto yours will make those fucks your brother sends your way leave you alone." Kenpachi growled gruffly. He looked away again as Aki gave him a knowing smile, but he didn't push her away. So that was a plus, Aki looked over at Captain Kuchiki who was watching them from the corner of his eye. He cocked on ebony eyebrow at her then nodded towards the doorway to the outside. Aki blinked and got up to follow him, making promises to come back, even though Kenpachi was the only one to notice them leave, while Tarao and Ame battled it out.

* * *

**Ok ppl I'm back sry i took so long i had sent my computer in to get fixed and now I can type my stories up! YAY! and review I have missed you guys so much.**


	18. Chapter 18

Aki followed Captain Kuchiki out to the patio; she shut the door behind her. Muffling Tarao's and Ame's voice, as well as breaking Kenpachi's scowling glare. Captain Kuchiki looked out over the squad 11 courtyard, which was poorly taken care of. The grass was barely kept trim and weeds grew here and there, the men of squad 11 didn't like doing yard work.

Aki wondered what Captain Kuchiki want, Aki waited patiently for him to speak his piece. "Miss Kimura I would like to ask a favor of you." Byakuya said calmly.

Aki blinked, "okay?"

Byakuya had thought of this when he and Ame had been on their way here. "I would like to have Ame housed here with you and… Captain Zaraki, until the day of the ceremony." Byakuya said calmly. It had taken a lot of Byakuya to do this, he didn't want Ame away from him. But he was afraid that Ame may in fact be in danger, whether from his family or Midori still. Byakuya may just be making a mountain out of a molehill, but he wasn't sure of who within his household was loyal to him… or his family. He feared leaving Ame alone for a second, especially during such a touch and go period. Byakuya doubted the unhappy members of his family would just lay down and accept it without conflict, the Kuchiki was a cold family with connections to many different people. Some of more dark professions, then others, people willing to do _anything_ for a handful of coins.

"Why would she _need_ to be here until the ceremony?" Aki asked suspiciously. She had a fairly good idea as of to why but she needed to hear his reasoning.

"I fear what my family may attempt to do, to prevent our marriage." Byakuya stated bluntly. Aki bit her lip and thought about it, "I guess that wouldn't be a problem." _Does the Kuchiki family want them to not be to be together so much that they would KILL Ame?_ Aki wondered fearfully.

Aki was about to suggest they head back inside when Byakuya posed another question to her. "Miss Kimura has the sudden marriage to Ame five days, from now pose a problem for you and Zaraki?" Byakuya speared her with a level stare. He watch as Aki picked at her sleeve nervously before she sighed. "It was also they day myself and Kenpachi decided on trying to get married."

Byakuya blinked. "Why would it cause him to be so displeased to know myself and Ame are going to be married as well?" Byakuya asked. He may not like the man but Byakuya also didn't want to go out of his way to piss Zaraki off. He already had enough on his plate to worry about, he did not need to deal with a pissed off Zaraki.

Aki frowned sadly. "Well you see they thing is, this isn't the 1st time we've tried to get married. Kenpachi won't admit it but he really wants it to happen for various reasons. But he's the Captain of a Squad that is frequently sent out into battle, and often they come back worse for wear, and that's were I come in. It seems every time we get close to finally tying the knot, something happens."

Byakuya closed his eyes now understanding Zaraki's anger, because himself and Ame have just unknowingly forced them to reschedule; again. Now that he thought about it he'd heard Zaraki and Miss Kimura had indeed tried many times to take their vows. But they were stopped each and every time, whether it was a battle or a surprise Captains' meeting. Byakuya remembered keenly one such meeting Zaraki had walked in and glared a blistering hole into the opposite wall, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. For once in his life Byakuya empathized with Zaraki, something he would never think to happen between the two Captains.

….

Ame looked up as Byakuya and Aki walked back in, Aki walked over to Kenpachi and pulled him off to the side for a quiet talk. Ame gave Byakuya a wondering look. "Wait." He said simply. Ame blinked and watch as Aki had a whispered conversation with Kenpachi. Aki looked… sad and Kenpachi looked like he was teetering between mad and just plan unhappy. Finally he sighed as if he was in pain. "Fine."

Aki rubbed her hands along his arms that were crossed across his wide chest, then he muttered something about checking on Yachiru and walked off. Aki sighed herself and sat back down with the observers, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Alright then, well I let you guys tall, Tarao come on." Without wait Aki grabbed her brother's sleeve and dragged him out of the room.

Ame was confused, what the hell had just happened? Byakuya cleared it up fast. "Very well, Ame until the day of the ceremony I would like you to stay here with your family members."

Ame was thrown for a loop. "Huh?"

Byakuya quickly explained himself, hoping she would understand. After he was done Ame shook her head in bewilderment. "Byakuya don't you think you being just a teeny tiny bit over protective?"

"Maybe I am, but I will not put your well being on the line." He said sternly.

"But-"

"No, Ame please you don't know my family as well as I do. And you don't know what to expect from them, and I won't be able to be around, know especially. Please Ame do this for me."

She could tell he really REALLY wanted this, and she knew Byakuya only wanted it because he cared.

Byakuya watch Ame carefully, silently hoping she would give him this, knowing Ame had already given so much to him. Then she floored him. "Ya, know Byakuya your going to go prematurely grey and get wrinkly before your time if you stay such a worry wart." Ame said with a cheeky grin. Byakuya chuckled quietly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "If I do go grey before my time, but it will most likely be the cause of the antics of you, my family, and your cat."

Ame laughed quietly unable to dispute his words, knowing that there was a very good chance they were true.

…

Ame sighed Byakuya really did take, "Keep you safe," more than a little bit over board. Ame and Byakuya had headed back home long enough for her to pack a light bag, Byakuya had insisted he flash-step her to and from the Kuchiki estate and Squad 11. Then after promises to take care of Tuxedo Cat whenever he stayed at the Estate, Byakuya left her in the care of her cousin/sister and her future-in-law. Ame felt deprived, she would be without Byakuya's company for close to five days, Byakuya didn't want someone of his family finding out she was here and not at the Estate. Ame still thought he was being way to cautious about this, but Ame knew that Byakuya was in for Hell. If being here where he felt she was safe, would make it easier for him, then spending a few days with Aki wouldn't be that much of a problem for Ame. She just regretted giving up hers and Byakuya's snuggle time at night, Ame had wanted to ask him if that was still possible. But she didn't want to stress him out anymore then what they would.

Ame sighed once more and unrolled her futon, according to Aki she would have the room to herself since her friends Kaicho and Yoshe no longer slept there. Ame didn't no what to do, she had expected to be working back at 6th by now, not hiding out from her future family at another squad. For the hundredth time Ame wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into.

The door was opened and Aki walked in with Yachiru hanging onto Aki's back like a little pink monkey. "Hey how's it going in here?"

Ame sighed and sat down on her borrowed futon. "To be completely honest I never in a million years thought, I would have to do all this JUST to get married." Ame said glumly.

Aki sat down next to her sister/cousin, Yachiru moved until she was sitting in Aki's lap. "You and Bye- Bye are getting married?" Yachiru asked. Ame smiled and nodded.

"Are you looking forward to being married to Captain Kuchiki?" Aki asked seriously. Ame nodded and smiled gently. "Yes, in a way I am I just wished that we weren't forced like this."

"So you're not afraid that you're getting married in the slightest?"

Ame bit her lip and flopped back against the bedding. "I am a little like, there I times I don't know how to love him. There are days when he seems so distant and unreachable… but then he opens up and I feel so needed and loved. I wish he wasn't so protective but I know he only cares."

Aki lay down next to Ame and smiled. "I know what you mean kenpachi can be so stubborn and hard headed, isn't that right Yachiru?"

"Ya, Kenny doesn't listen to directions at all, no matter what me and Mommy says!" The little pink haired girl said happily. Ame turned on her side and faced Aki and asked her quietly. "Does Kenpachi ever irritate you?"

Aki snorted. "Almost everyday, and I know for a fact that he does it on purpose sometimes. But I still love him, why trouble in paradise?" Ame shrugged. "I just think Byakuya is just taking this a little over board, like is sending me to another squad really necessary?"

Aki smiled fondly as she remembered times when Kenpachi threw a man-fit or two, while she was in Squad 4 still healing. "He just loves you and besides it's hardwired into his manly mind. Believe me Kenpachi is the same way, also I can understand why Byakuya is doing this, just trust him Ame I doubt his doing it for a laugh."

Ame smiled at her sister/cousin, Aki always knew what to say and when to say it.

….

For the next three days Ame helped Aki and Kaicho out in the clinic, mainly it was Aki. Considering Kaicho was heavily pregnant, and couldn't afford the stress and hard labor. Ame admired Aki even more for having the will and skills to be able to deal with these men. Ame learned quickly that the men of Squad 11 were actually babies when it came to wounds, they either came running in to Aki crying. Or they tried to hide it from her, saying it was nothing when in reality it was actually pretty bad. Ame also found out the reason why Kenpachi had been so mad, and she felt guilty as can be. Even more so considering Aki had in fact told Ame about it, but with everything that had happened Ame had forgotten. Aki told Ame over and over not to worry about it. But Ame could tell that Kenpachi still blamed her, if not her then defiantly Byakuya. But Ame looked at the bright side she got to spend much needed time with Aki. As well as seeing how her future in law would be to Aki.

Kenpachi Zaraki was more than everyone thought, every one though he was a battle hardened blood lusting bastard…. which he was truthfully. But Ame had seen that there was a certain gentleness to him, and the only people who were aloud to see that side was Yachiru and Aki.


	19. Chapter 19

Ame sat with Aki outside taking a break from the work of dealing with Squad 11. Yachiru was off doing god knows what, while Kenpachi was busy beating the shit out of the rest of his squad. They were eating a late lunch Aki got up to collect their trash when suddenly someone appeared behind her. Ame gasped as a man wearing all black and holding a knife looked at them with malice.

"Aki look out!" Ame shouted fearfully. Aki looked behind her and the man struck, Aki jerked to the side in hopes of dodging. But his knife just barely grazed her shoulder. Aki hissed and kicked the dark clothed man in the gut, he hissed then growl as he looked at Aki in the face.

"Dammit I got the wrong girl!" He man then disappeared. Aki fell down on the ground heavily, Ame hurried to Aki. "Aki are you alright?" Ame asked franticly as Aki was beginning to look a little pale in the face. Aki applied pressure to the cut and hissed. "Fuck Kenpachi's gonna be pissed about this, Ame I think that knife may have had a little extra on it. Do me a favor and run and get Kenpachi for me." Aki's voice sounded strained an in pain. Ame quickly got up and dashed for the sparing room.

Ame didn't bother trying to knock or to try and get his attention, all Ame did was rip the door open and yell out loud for all to hear. "Aki's hurt!"

"WHAT!" Kenpachi snarled. Ame gulped the man was holding one of his Squad man by his neck, and there was blood on his white Captains' jacket, and his sword drawn with blood on it as well. Kenpachi threw the man away from him like trash then stalked his way to the door. Ame let out a 'meep' and moved out of his way, Kenpachi stormed past her and for a second Ame was afraid Aki was in danger from him.

Ame followed Kenpachi hurriedly and arrived just in time to see Kenpachi curse and pluck Aki up from the ground, then he ran off at a furious pace.

Ame felt sick remembering what it was the man had said before he'd attacked them.

….

Byakuya stalked the hallways of Squad 4, one of his squad men had said they'd seen Ame in here. Byakuya had rushed in demanding to know where Ame was and what had happened, the medic had said they didn't know anything about Ame Kimura. Only that Aki Kimura was getting de-toxic for being attack by a mask assailant and poisoned by her attacker's blade.

Byakuya turned a corner to run into Zaraki, Zaraki's scowling face became pissed. He grabbed Byakuya by his collar and hauled him up. "You fucking prissy ass princess!"

Byakuya frowned not in the mood for Zaraki's antics. "Remove your hands from me." Byakuya said coolly and without feeling. Zaraki just snarled in his face. "Because of you Aki was hurt, you just don't give a fuck do you."

"Kenpachi!" Came a loud feminine voice. Zaraki looked over his shoulder to see Aki in a white squad 4 robe and looking down right horrible. There were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was a sickly pale, and Aki was clearly having troubles remaining upright. Kenpachi cursed and let go of Byakuya and hurried to her. "Dammit Aki get the fuck back in bed!" He wrapped his arms around Aki and helped her back into the room that she had been in, Byakuya straightened his clothing then he felt a tug on his arm. Byakuya turned and saw Ame standing there, she looked like she'd been crying. "Ame what's wrong?" Byakuya was immediately worried, he wrapped his arms around her quickly and sighed.

He finally had Ame in his arms, after what felt like forever. Byakuya felt the tight knot of tension inside him loosen, the past four days had been hell without her. He'd been doing his best to deal with all the preparations for the wedding, and his family with the exception of a few, were stubbornly dragging their heels in. Trying to slow everything down, and prevent and possibly stop the wedding. But Byakuya was determined, he tried to meet all the wants that Ame had, so that way she could be happy.

"Byakuya... that man said he'd hurt the wrong girl... I think he may have been aiming for me!" Ame said quietly. Byakuya felt his insides tighten back up, as well as his hold on Ame. A small reasonable voice in his head told him that he shouldn't be surprised. But the bigger and very pissed off voice in his head was calling for blood. Was this how Zaraki felt on the battlefield before he went into one of his blind rages?

"Byakuya?" Ame asked quietly, not liking how silent and still he was being, it always unnerved Ame when he became so cold and distant. She still didn't understand how someone could be so closed off sometimes. Ame liked to keep just about all facts of her life on the table for all to see, it just made life so much simpler in her opinion. Ame looked up to see his face an saw he had his normal unmoving and stern expression. But she knew better, Ame could tell by how tense his arms had become, as well as the set of his jaw and underlying rage in his cool sterling silver-grey eyes. Ame wrapped her arms around his chest and began to rub his back soothingly. Ame could feel all the tension there very slowly and reluctantly disappear, Ame placed her chin on his sternum and looked up at him.

"I missed you." Ame whispered ever so quietly.

Byakuya's anger receeded quickly with those three words, to be tucked away for a later tiume. He would deal with his family a little later, right now he would enjoy Ame's company and possibly the last few seconds of peace they had before tomorrow and the wedding came.

...

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE SOUL SOCIETY**

He ran quickly he was already a couple miles away from where he'd attacked Aki when infact he'd been hired to kill Ame. He should have never taken this fucking job, but he needed the money. But right now he was calling himself a fool and a dumbass as he held his bleeding arm. After he'd ran off something black and white had attacked him, four six inch long gash marks that bled like crazy, marred his arm. He didn't even get a good look at IT. All he could tell was that it was big, fast, and dangerous. What was even worse was the fact that he knew it was chasing him, but he couldn't hear it, see it, or sense it. Something made him look to his left and sea-green was the last he saw, a snarl that could put a lion baer to shame was the last he heard, and the intent to kill was the last thing he sensed before he knew no more.

* * *

**k ppl my computer is messed up (AGAIN) so i have to get it fixed (AGAIN) so ur updates r gonna b every now and again and possible in bulk. since i'm working on these at skool during my free time. and review plz.**


	20. Chapter 20

Byakuya held Ame for what felt like a life time, and then he gently broke away from her pressing a loving kiss to her lips. "Stay here I need to speak with Zaraki."

Ame blinked and nodded, she watched as he left her and quietly entered the room that Kenpachi and Aki were now in.

Byakuya shut the door behind him quietly, then he beheld the couple laying on the small white bed together. Aki was sleeping her face was pressed against the side of his chest her hair obscured her face. One of Zaraki's arms was carefully wrapped around her, and unlike Aki he was wide awake and glaring at Byakuya.

Kenpachi was livid what the hell did this princess want now? Aki had almost been killed all because of him and his problems, the only thing keeping Kenpachi from rushing across the room and killing Kuchiki was Aki's sleeping form. Aki let out a tired sigh and snuggled against him as if to further the point.

"What Kuchiki?" Kenpachi growled quietly.

Byakuya blinked unsurprised, he never in a million years would have thought that he would be indebted to Zaraki in anyway. Even though technically he it was to Aki, but Byakuya knew that he also owed Zaraki. Byakuya had known that Ame was in possible danger, and that in turn put Aki in danger, and now Aki had been hurt and poisoned because of it. And in a way he was partially responsible for it, had it been the other way around. Byakuya would probably just killed Zaraki, and judging by the look in Zaraki's eye he really wanted to.

"How is she?" he asked.

Zaraki looked down at the sleeping woman next to him, his arm tightening around her a bit. "She'll live if that's what you're asking." They spoke in muted tones so that way they didn't wake Aki.

Byakuya nodded and slightly relived, then he continued with what he had to say. "I need to thank you for what you've done… the next time you and her decided to have your marriage ceremony. If anything comes up, Squad 6 will deal with it I would also like to offer you the use of an Estate my family owns just outside the Sereitei. For you to use during you're honeymoon and if anything comes up during the duration of it Squad 6 and myself will deal with it instead of Squad 11."

Kenpachi blinked then asked with suspicion. "Why?"

Byakuya frowned he was being rather generous, or at least so he thought the least the man could be was grateful. But then he considered who it was, and knew this was bizarre for the both of them. Considering both Captains hated each other with a passion. "Consider it my way of thanking you for all that's happened, you can accept it or not the choice is yours and hers." He said gesturing to Aki, who was still sleeping peacefully on. Then Byakuya turned and left leaving his offer of gratitude with Zaraki to mull over.

….

Ame sighed as she relaxed in the private bath back at the Kuchiki Estate, Byakuya had moved her back into their room at the estate. He also assigned men outside the door with strict orders to not let anyone but him, Doc, and Chitose. He also had someone fix the window so Ame wouldn't be able to sneak out of it without causing a great deal of noise, he hadn't told her this little bit of information. But Ame had figured it out herself, when she'd gone to open the window for some fresh air, and a loud high pitched bell tinkled very briefly. Before she shut the window, and fumed about it. Ame had considered having a fit all over Byakuya about it. But she chose a much more entertaining way, such as removing the bell from the window when no one was looking, then she opened the window wide and hid in the closet. Byakuya had walked in and the look on his face was priceless, at first it was shock then anger… a lot of anger. Ame walked out of the closet before he could call for the guards men to find her, Ame's heart squeezed at the relief that showed on his stern face.

Ame could still feel how tightly he'd held her, letting out a sigh of relief, telling her that it wasn't funny.

Ame sunk into the sweet smelling bath water, the wedding was tomorrow afternoon. Ame didn't know what would happen tomorrow, she hoped it all went along smoothly. Ame sighed then decided it was time to get out of the bath now, no doubt Byakuya was waiting just outside anxiously. Her bath time was the one thing Ame had put her foot down on, and loudly for that matter. She refused to have anyone with her while she bathed, no maids, guards, Chitose, no one. Byakuya hadn't liked that considering there was a small window in the bathroom. To high for Ame to climb out of, but Byakuya being Byakuya was afraid some how some one would climb inside while she was occupied.

Ame pulled the plug and dried her hair, and body off before putting her green bathrobe on. She stepped out into their bedroom towel in hand to continue to dry her damp hair with, Ame looked around surprised that no one was in the room. Before she'd started her bath Byakuya had been sitting at his calligraphy table with an anxious look, fearing the worst would happen while she was unguarded. Then she heard voices just outside the door.

Byakuya turned when the door was slid open and Ame stood there, in her bathrobe lightly towel drying her sandy hair. Renji who he'd been talking to, coughed and wisely looked away. Ame blinked at the fact that Renji was there, she hadn't known he'd be coming over today. "Hey Renji what are you doing here?"

Renji still kept his eyes away from her, considering the robe Ame was wearing barely covered her and was loosely tied around her. "Oh I was just giving a report to Captain Kuchiki about an attack he may have been interested in."

Ame looked to Byakuya questioningly and he shooed her back into their room. "Go get dressed I'll tell you when I come in." He promised with a soft kiss to her lips and a light push back into the room. Ame nodded and shut the door behind her so that way she could get dressed.

Byakuya turned back to Renji and lead him a little farther down the hallway, so that way Ame wouldn't over hear them. Byakuya nodded for Renji to continue.

"Someone was killed not that far from the Eastern wall gate, and killed brutally. It's not a soul reaper, or anybody apart of the Sereitei, actually no one can really tell who or what they are. Examination of the... remains shows that they were ripped apart by something with teeth and claws. Very large teeth and claws, but it wasn't a hollow, Captain Unohana thinks it might have been an animal, as of to how it go into the Sereitei is unknown. A lot of people suspect Captain Kurosuchi, that maybe one of his TESTS got loose. But from what I over heard even he's baffled by what did this. Both him and Captain Unohana think it might have been a bear or a lion, according to the claw and bite marks. But how it got in is still unknown."

Byakuya nodded at the curious piece of information. "But there's another reason why you came to my home at night to tell me this isn't there?"

Renji nodded seriously. "A knife was found at the scene of the crime and it had traces of poison on it, poison that caused Aki Kimura to be admitted to Squad 4 earlier today." Renji handed Byakuya a folder and Byakuya examined it's grim contents. Byakuya's eyes narrowed. _Hmm somebody or something took care of the problem my family sent. I wonder who or what did it, this was clearly no coincidence, if it had been a Hollow an alarm would have notified someone. Also a Hollow would have eaten the body, not ripped it apart like this, and nothing with the power and size of a lion or bear could have gotten through the barrier unnoticed there's just no way._

"Something is off about this." Byakuya said quietly as he looked over the photos of the assassin's grisly remains.

"Yes, everyone is confused about the whole thing so the entire Sereitei is being searched. I just thought I should tell you before men from Squad 12 come here asking to search the place."

"Squad 12?" Byakuya asked.

"Captain Kurosuchi threw a huge fit about being the one to catch the creature. He wanted to study whatever it is and find out how it got inside unnoticed. So Head Captain gave him free reign to look around within reason."

Byakuya frowned lightly, he didn't want Kurosuchi of all people looking around his home for a dangerous animal. Especially with all that's been happening he also just simply want Kurosuchi near Ame. The man was simply someone he didn't want around Ame, he would sooner leave Ame alone with Zaraki for a week then with Kurosuchi for a second.

.

Ame heard the door slide open and shut, but she just continued to brush her slightly moist hair out. It always became a rats nest after a bath for some odd reason, Ame grimaced as she yanked at a particularly painful lock of hair. Then warm hands stopped hers, Ame looked over her shoulder to see Byakuya sitting on the bed behind her. "Allow me." He said simply taking the brush from her. Ame allowed him to and closed her eyes as Byakuya tended to her shortish sandy blonde hair. His hands were firm and at the same time gentle, it seemed all the knots and tangles just slipped away at his brush stroaks. Ame felt Byakuya's fingers combing through her hair as well, Ame started up a conversation to try and prevent her from faling asleep. "So what'd Renji want?"

Byakuya didn't falter in his brushing, he brought a damp lock up to his face and breathed in the smell of Ame and Sugar Cane. "There's a wild animal in the Sereitei, and the man who attacked Aki was killed." He said quietly as he drowned himself in Ame's scent, Byakuya was pretty sure that if he wanted to he could get high off of her scent.

Ame barely heard him, she could feel how close Byakuya's body was to hers. She heard him set the brush down then his arms went around her waist, pulling her back against him. Ame's eyes slid shut a light blush covering her cheeks as she felt Byakuya bury his face into her neck, his breath brushing against her skin gently. Ame turned her head slightly and then Byakuya was kissing her, Ame sighed and Byakuya took advantage of it. One of his hands tilted her face more towards him, while the other kept her back pressed firmly against his chest, Byakuya's tongue slowly caressed hers. Ame gasped when he kissed a trail to the spot behind her ear and nuzzled it gently. Then Byakuya groaned and his hand tightened in the material of her bathrobe. "One more day Ame... one more then we can have each other." He said quietly.

Ame wanted to scream and shout in anger, but she knew he was right they couldn't afford to give in to temptation. Epesially so close to the wedding and besides Byakuya wouldn't compromise her like that.

Byakuya kissed her again this time it was hard and demanding, when he pulled away Ame dazed she looked at him and saw a hard light in his eyes. "One more night Ame and I will have you." He pormised with a fierce certainty, his eyes shined like two well polished and sharped knives.

* * *

**k ppl sry it took so long I've been busy with skool work and my computer got sent in (again) to be fixed (again)**

**and review please.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ame woke up to Byakuya pressing a light kiss to her cheek, she yawned and stretched. She really didn't want to get up but unfortunately the day wasn't going to wait for her. Ame sat up and rubbed her eyes, she was aware of Byakuya watching her. She yawned then looked up at her soon to be husband. Byakuya smiled gently and he tilted her face to him, Ame sighed when his lips touched hers. Ame loved it when he kissed her, Ame's heart just fluttered in her chest and she wanted to just climb into his heart and stay there. Everyone always spoke of how cold hearted and uncaring. But Ame knew better she knew that was untrue, she knew Byakuya was more caring than what others gave him credit for. Byakuya's arms wrapped around her gently and held her to him, and then the door was opened.

"Hey! None of that until later on tonight!" Doc growled.

Ame sighed sadly as Byakuya broke away; Byakuya smirked and pressed one last gossamer kiss to her lips before he turned to his visitors. He loved how everyone seemed to just forget all types of etiquette and converge in his personal chambers early in the morning without even having the decency to knock.

Maeno, Chitose, Ginrei, and Chiyeko stood before him, Chiyeko and Chitose had the wedding kimono and other things they would need to get Ame ready. It was clear they were here to kick him out so they could work on Ame.

"We have a lot to do today Byakuya we might as well begin." Ginrei said calmly. Byakuya sighed and he pressed one last soft kiss to Ame's lips before he stood up and followed his grandfather and Maeno out the door.

Ame rubbed her eyes and then looked up at Chitose and Chiyeko. "Come on dear we have much to do today." Chiyeko said quietly.

.

After Ame had a light breakfast she was hurried into a bath that smelled heavily of her favorite soap; Sugar cane. Ame had been very reluctant to leave the sweet smelling water, but unfortunately she had to considering the wedding was in the afternoon, and time was passing by rather quickly it seemed. Chitose was just finishing her hair when another servant came in with Ame's shoes, and kimono.

Byakuya stood at the head of the assembly everything was ready, everyone was here and now all they were waiting for was Ame. The chattering of his guests was nothing more than background noise. His eyes scanned them for any possible threats, a good portion of his squad was here as well. But not to see him get married, they were stationed at various parts of the Kuchiki garden to make sure nobody uninvited got in and nobody got in with a weapon. His aunt, grandfather and Renji were all keeping a close eye on his side of the family. The last thing he needed was for one of them to cause trouble, then the music started to play. Byakuya's heart sped up as he remembered what was about to happen. He was getting married to Ame today, and nothing but happiness filled him. Byakuya turned and looked towards the estate, as the door was slid open and Ame stood there in her wedding kimono. His aunt had picked out the kimono since it was unheard of the husband doing it, and with everything that has happened lately Ame hadn't been able to pick one out for herself. But his aunt had done a very good job, it was something that both he and Ame would like. It was red the traditional color for a wedding kimono to be, with bright almost florescent green and blue dragon flies, as well as soft pink water lilies along the bottom half. The obi was a pale gold, and wrapped around her waist much better than the last time. There was little to no make-up on her lovely face, considering she didn't need it. Her sandy hair was up in an intricate bun with chopsticks. Keeping it together, she was beautiful Byakuya felt the world just narrow until it was only her. The only thing that held Byakuya's attention was Ame, not the priest, the guests, his family, his squad men nothing but her. He didn't even notice Tuxedo Cat who had appeared next to him.

Ame blushed her heart was fluttering, everyone was looking at her but she ignored that she could see Aki and Kenpachi off to the side. The garden was beautiful as always, but all that was irrelevant to what held her undying attention; Byakuya. He was dressed in his finest attire, and the world was so much smaller now it seemed. He was watching her, his eyes just glowed, and Ame wanted to run down the aisle protocol be damned. She light headed Ame wondered if she was drunk.

Then Ame finally reached him, Byakuya smiled and they faced the priest. Ame didn't really hear the priest's words she was very aware of Byakuya next to her. The ceremony seemed to go by both fast and slow, Ame answered the priest when he asked her if she would take Byakuya to be her husband. Then Byakuya said yes as well and then they turned and they sealed it with a kiss. Ame's eyes slid shut at how warm Byakuya's lips were and how much feeling she could feel in this one little kiss. Then it ended and they pulled away from each other reluctantly, Byakuya pressed another gossamer kiss to her nose and then pulled away completely but he didn't release her hands from his. The guests clapped, the bride's side with more vigor than the groom's, but they didn't notice.

Byakuya was on a high something inside him seemed to snap into place, Ame was now his wife she was now all his. The urge to protect her came back tenfold now, he wasn't going to allow his new wife to be harmed they would have a long life together, he would make sure of it.

Ame sat down next to Byakuya at the table in the large dining hall, his arm was around hers gently, Aki had come over to give her congratulations, as well as other members of Squad 6, even a few members of Ame's new family gave there congratulations. Ame knew that being a Kuchiki wasn't going to be all sunshine and pillows but it was nice to know that some of them were happy to have her. Ame even got to be properly introduced to Rukia Kuchiki.

Byakuya glanced over at Ame and felt his heart warm as she spoke to Rukia she was doing well. Even though circumstances had thrown them into a very early marriage, everything felt right.

"Sir," Byakuya turned to see Renji standing there, Byakuya cast one last glance to Ame before he got up and went to his Lt.

"Yes, what is it Renji?"

"Captain Kurosuchi and a few of his men are at the door, and they keep saying they need to get inside and they won't leave." Renji murmured quietly. Byakuya frowned lightly, he was not happy about this. "Very well keep them at the front gate I'll deal with them."

Byakuya placed a hand on the small of Ame's back and spoke quietly in her ear. "I have to take care of something my love, I'll be back in a moment."

Ame blushed as Byakuya pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he walked off.

Byakuya arrived at the front gate and frowned once again as he beheld Captain Kurosuchi and members of Squad 12. "Captain Kurosuchi what do I owe the pleasure of your company too… and on my wedding day as well." Byakuya said coldly. He'd already told the Head Captain he was getting married, and the Head Captain assured him that he would not be disturbed for a week unless something drastic happened.

Kurosuchi barely spared Byakuya a glance; his eyes scanned the Estate and what he could see. If there was one thing that always irked Byakuya it was rudeness. "I am here to look for the creature loose in the Sereitei, so Captain Kuchiki if you would please move aside." Kurosuchi made as if to enter his home and Byakuya quickly moved and stood in front of the black and white painted Captain. "Excuse me Captain but I do not see how a dangerous animal could be on my grounds, especially with some many people here. Members of my Squad included are patrolling the perimeter to keep any _unwanted guests_ out." Byakuya said giving Kurosuchi a very pointed look when he said 'unwanted guests.'

Kurosuchi sneered at Byakuya and Byakuya just frowned and gave the twisted Captain a cold look. "Now Captain Kuchiki surely you don't plan to be insubordinate to a ruling the Head Captain passed?"

"I was informed that I would be left alone for a week." Byakuya said cooliy.

"Captain Kuchiki surely you wouldn't risk the lives of your guests, family and wife would you?"

Byakuya frowned wanting very much to turn his back on Kurosuchi and shut and lock his doors. But Byakuya knew that the man would raise hell if he did so. Byakuya let out a heavy breathe through his nose. "Make it quick Captain Kurosuchi and stay out of the house if any of your men disturb my guests I will have you all thrown out."

Ame looked up as Byakuya stepped back into the dining hall, she saw the look of displeasure on his face. When he sat back down next to her Ame leaned over placing a hand on his arm and asked him quietly. "Byakuya… is everything alright?" Byakuya wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close, all his tension from Kurosuchi sliding away. He explained what had happened with Kurosuchi. "How can Kurosuchi honestly think there's some type of dangerous animal here, especially with all these people here?"

Byakuya didn't care if they were getting looks, he was enjoying holding Ame very much. "I don't know I just hope they don't cause any more trouble." He sighed with exasperation.


	22. Chapter 22

Finally the guests were leaving Byakuya was pleased, but Kurosutchi's men weren't leaving, Byakuya's men were being stretched thin from watching the guests, the perimeter and the Squad 12 men. A few times Byakuya had to be pulled away because of Squad 12 and their antics. Byakuya looked down at Ame and felt pride fill him, even after how many times she'd been left alone she had dealt with everything beautifully. The line of guests leaving was almost over, and Byakuya couldn't wait until he could have Ame all to himself. They both turned as they heard the voices of Renji and Akon had a yelling match with one another. Byakuya let out a very low sound of displeasure as he hurried off to stop it. Ame smiled ruefully at Byakuya's hurrying form, she said goodbye to the last guest and went to shut the door. She didn't care that it would have been more ladylike to call a servant to shut the door, she just wanted the damn thing shut and locked.

Byakuya arrived in time to see Renji holding Akon by the collar of his clothes. "Your not supposed to be in here, and you know it!"

"We found fur similar to what got into the creature that got into the Sereitei, and it was found on the door step!" Akon sputtered struggling with Renji's iron grip on his jacket. Then a feeling of dread slid up both their spines and they turned to see Byakuya giving them a very cold stare. "You may both leave, and take both Squads with you." He said coolly. Then there was a female shriek, Byakuya turned and flash stepped, he'd left Ame alone near at the front door where anyone could have harmed her. He arrived in time to see two guys pulling Ame kicking and punching out the door, she was yelling all sorts of colorful words.

Ame sank her teeth into the hand of one man's hand, and her feet lashed out at the other. This was her wedding night for god's sake! But Ame didn't have to do much more, and a burst of pink sliced the wrists of both men. They dropped Ame quickly and held their bleeding wrists, Ame saw Byakuya standing in the doorway with a very cold look. Ame hurried up off the ground and behind him, having a fairly good idea of what was to come next. As soon as Ame moved out of the way Byakuya's sword did the rest, Ame heard a grugle but that was it. When she made as if to peak over Byakuya's shoulder, at who ever they were. But Byakuya's stern voice stopped her, "Don't Ame... you don't need to see the after math."

Ame bit her lip feeling the silent anger coming off him in waves. Renji and Akon appeared behind them, Byakuya gave them orders that were clear not to be disobeyed. "Take care of them, Ame and I need to pack."

Then Byakuya turned suddenly and his arm went around Ame's shoulders, as he herded her away from the mess. He made sure to keep Ame's line of sight away from the men.

"Byakuya what do you mean pack?" She asked as he rushed her into their room. Byakuya didn't answer her question he just pulled her backpack out of the closet and handed it to her. "Pack a bag to last you for a week Ame and hurry please." Then he left the room, Ame heard him issue orders to one of the men before he walked off, leaving the door wide open.

Byakuya was sick of this, he had only been married to Ame for hours, and already she had attempts to her life! Byakuya wasn't going to spend his and Ame's honeymoon worrying about what will come next, and he knew that Ame wasn't going to have him hovering over her for long. He and Ame would enjoy their time alone first then he would deal with this. While he would be away he would have a few members of his Squad do a little digging. Byakuya went to look for Renji, he may not approve of Renji's way of life and tattoos but the man was trustworthy at least.

Ame sighed as she closed her bag, life was really sucking right about now would she always be looking over her shoulder for someone trying to kill her? Ame frowned at her bag as she began to let her hair down, even when it was free Ame still didn't feel much better. Then hands on her shoulders made her jump, and she looked over her shoulder to see Byakuya. Clearly he was having similar feelings to those she was having. "Are you ready?" He asked with a gentle squeeze to her shoulders.

Ame sighed, "Why do we have to leave?" She already knew the answer but she still felt the need to voice the question aloud. Byakuya just kissed her forehead gently. "Don't worry you'll like where we go." He said with a smile. Ame wasn't sure but she decided to trust him.

….

Ame knew how to flash step but not like Byakuya, so he just carried her and her bag which wasn't that much trouble for him. Ame felt short of breath with how close she was to him, yes they had slept in the same bed for sometime now but Ame was stuck dumb by how... male Byakuya's body was. His arms held her gently but felt like iron under his sleeves, and his chest was like a stone wall. Ame felt tiny and very vulnerable at the moment, she was awe of the fact that Byakuya could overpower her with ease and without a seconds thought, and yet he held her so delicately. She felt at ease and safe being so close to him, his scent and warmth filled her it seemed. Ame could hear his heart beat as well as his breathing, she was sure they had gone a long distance. But his heart kept it's same steady rhythm, it didn't speed up in the slightest. Ame was entranced by his heartbeat at the moment and she wasn't sure as of why, it was just a noise but then again this was _Byakuya's_ heartbeat and in Ame's mind that's what separated this heartbeat from all the others in the world because it was Byakuya's. The fact that this heartbeat was that of Byakuya Kuchiki's, her husband, and the man she loved is what made it infinitely precious. Ame sighed contently, she wasn't happy with the fact they had to leave the Estate just so that she wasn't killed, but this was making things better. Ame closed her eyes and dozed trusting Byakuya to make sure everything was alright.

.

Byakuya stopped when they reached their destination, he slowly placed Ame back on her feet and he felt his heart flip flop at the warm and loving smile she gave him. He had been so sure that she wouldn't be happy with the fact they were in a sense fugitives, and the people hunting them (her) was his family, and it would have been completely understandable. But then Byakuya remembered this was Ame, and when he thought she'd do one thing most of the time she did the complete opposite and threw him for a loop. He couldn't stop himself from leaning down and pressing a very soft and tender kiss to her sweet lips, this loveable woman was his wife and he wouldn't have it any other way. He pulled away slowly and spoke softly against her lips, "Don't you want to know where we're at?"

Ame opened her eyes and remembered they were some place new, she pulled away and looked around with childlike excitement. But it was too dark to make out much, all she could really make out was a lot of trees, and a bulding with a very slanted roof. Byakuya chuckled quietly as he took Ame's bag and hand then led her inside. Byakuya set her bag down and pulled a key from the folds of his kimono, he unlocked the door and opened it.

Ame couldn't see shit, it was like she was staring into a black abyss and they hadn't even stepped inside yet! Byakuya told her to stay there as he walked inside, Ame bit her lip it was a little eerie standing in the doorway of a very dark house, at night, in a forest, and having no clue where she was. Ame heard something scratching inside the house then suddenly an explosion of light from inside the house. Ame blinked, Byakuya had light a match and he was now lighting a candle inside a large glass container. Ame then walked inside and shut the door behind, it was just a tiny bit creepy being outside at night. Byakuya walked around and light more candles in glass bowl like containers. Ame looked around as more of the house was illuminated to her peruse. It was large and spacious and well kept, the floor was hard wood the candle light reflected against it. The house was really just one big room, there were no walls what so ever with the exception of the surrounding ones. The kitchen was in one corner of the house with stove, oven, sink, and cabinets. Right next to it was the bathroom, which was really just a huge bathtub sunken into the floor with shelves on the wall near it with towels, soaps and other bathing needs and a small closet like area with a curtain for a door and a toilet inside it. There was a low dining table farther from the bathroom but closer to the kitchen. Across the room on the opposite wall was a large fireplace and a very comfortable fur rug on the floor in front of it. The image of her and Byakuya laying on the rug in front of a nice cozy fire popped into Ame's head suddenly. Then Ame saw a metal spire staircase off to the side, she looked up and noticed there was a second floor, or at least half a second floor. Ame wanted to see it, so she rushed across the room and up the winding stairs, that were made of black metal. When she reached the top her mouth dropped, it wasn't a second floor it was a loft. A very lareg and comfy bed sat on the floor at oneside while a large dresser was on the other side as well as a pile of cusions and a bookcase overflowing with books. The floor was covered with a lush creamy brown that made Ame think of chocolate. The loft ended with a beautifuly carved railing Ame looked over it to see Byakuya down on the bottom floor looking up at her.

"I no its not much but-"

"Are you crazy Byakuya this place is so cozy I've never seen a house like this, where are we?" Ame asked in awe.

Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief glad she liked it. "It's a cottage my parents had bought from an elderly man many years ago when they both still lived... I've spent a few summers here because of how peaceful it can be out here away from all the chaos the soul society can bring. But I kept forgetting to add a few things... such as walls." He admitted wryly. Byakuya watched Ame smiled and it was a smile that had all his blood rushing.

"Why you don't want to see me bathe in the bath tub?" Ame asked teasingly with a siren's smile.

Ame felt her heart stutter and quicken at the look of complete heat Byakuya gave her, as she remembered that this was her wedding night and they were finally husband and wife, as well as alone for a week with no one to walk in on them here.

**Ok ppl I would like to apologize my computer is the spawn of satan and wishes to drive me insane. So I havent been able to to make ur updates bcuz it just hates me and me alone even though there isnt anything wrong with it, but it still doesnt want to work. (the jerk) and plz review soon so that way I can give u ur next chapter wink wink nudge nudge ;)**


	23. Chapter 23 SEX ALERT

Ame shivered at the look in his eyes, then he was gone. Ame gasped when she felt Byakuya's hands wrap themselves around her waist from behind and his mouth went to work on her neck. He kissed and nip at the soft skin of her neck, Ame leaned her head to the side so that way he could kiss more of her neck. Byakuya let out a sound of approval at the movement, they still hadn't changed out of their wedding clothes and that was going to be rectified here very soon. Byakuya began to pull Ame back towards the bed, in front of the railing really wasn't the most of convenient of places to consummate their love. Byakuya laid her down on the bed gently, then he looked down at her. She looked back up at him with warmth in her blue blue eyes.

Ame smiled at him then she sat up and reach behind her to untie her obi. His hands stopped hers quickly, "Please let me..." Ame nodded and the Byakuya sat on the soft bed behind her as his hands untied it easily, then he slid her kimono over her shoulders. Ame shivered as Byakuya pressed soft teasing kisses to her bare shoulders, while he exposed more of her skin to him. His ran his nose along the edge of her bra, before he could do more Ame turned around and his breath stopped as he saw her front. Her bra was white with a lacy blue trim and almost completely see through. His mouth became dry at how well it cupped her breasts and how enticing it made them, Ame smirked at him before she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him until he laid down on the bed. Then she kissed him and there wasn't a damn thing shy about that kiss either. His hands slid along her arms and around her back to the clasp of her bra, but Ame sat up and moved his hands away. Ame began to remove his clothing, with every inch of skin she exposed Ame placed a teasing kiss to it. Every now and again Byakuya would drag her back for a long and heat kiss. She was about to take his pants off when his chest held her attention, she knew Byakuya had muscle but seeing it for real was something else. He wasn't overly muscles like a guy on steroids, but he did have a very well defined chest and arms. Ame's hands ran over his hard pecs and abs with feather like touches, Byakuya was all sorts of eye candy. Her fingers traced over every line of his hard chest, while she learned his body, Byakuya's hands caressed hers. His calloused hands rasped over her soft skin, then Ame leaned down and began to run her lips and tongue over his skin.

Byakuya's pants were becoming tighter with every second that went by, Ame may have been a virgin but she was not shy about want she wanted. He jerked and rolled them over when she nipped his collarbone playfully, Byakuya pined her to the bed with his body. He held her tormenting hands prisoner with his, while he set about kissing her devilish mouth. Ame moan when Byakuya slanted his mouth over hers and his tongue invaded her mouth quickly. Ame tried to take control back but he quickly dominated her, he nipped her soft lips then he kissed his way downward releasing her hands. Ame gasped and shuddered as he nipped at the swelling of her breasts, while his hands set about unclasping it. Byakuya wanted her bra off, and he wasn't going to be deterred. He felt her hands slid into his hair, there she began to remove the pieces of metal from his hair. She freed his hair then he sat up and took her bra off. Ame let it go without the slightest resistance, Byakuya threw it to the side it was irrelevant now. Byakuya's attention was seized to one thing right now (Two actually) this was the first time Byakuya had seen Ame's breasts and he loved them. Ame let out a sigh of pleasure as Byakuya's hands cupped her breasts, she may not be be a Big Boobie Judy but her breasts were a nice familiar C 36. A while longer of touching and caressing, Ame's toes curled when Byakuya's mouth had there way with the tips. "Byakuya... please." She gasped. She didn't know how much more she could take and she didn't know if she wanted him to not stop with his way of torture or to continue on with it. Byakuya pressed a soft kiss to her lips, then his hands slid down and slid her lace panties off. He smiled at the fact they were purple and her socks which he'd left on. They were both over the knee socks and skin tight, they were a solid color but on was blue while the other was pink he left those on. Ame panted heavily as his hands ran up and down her legs, she felt like her body would explode. Then one of those hands touched her core lightly, she tried to close her legs at the intrusion instinctively. But Byakuya's hands stopped her as well as his voice. "Shh, Ame let me love you." Ame relaxed and let his hands have their way with her.

Byakuya looked down at his new wife, her cheeks were flushed and hers eyes glowed in the dark it seemed. She was already slick and his member was throbbing, might as well get the hard part over with. Ame was aware of Byakuya's hands leaving her, then he was wrapping his arms around her and laying his body against. Ame let out a small sound when she felt there bare bodies touch each other, whether it was in distress or want she couldn't tell. Part of her was afraid because the simple fact was Ame didn't like pain she cried like a baby when she got shots, but the other part kept telling her this was Byakuya and that he would make it all better afterwords. He must have sensed her turmoil, because he pressed soft kisses to her face and whispered endearments and soothing words to her. Ame never understood how he did it, But Byakuya always knew how to calm her no matter what happened, she was completely relaxed. And that's when Byakuya thrusted into her, Ame jerked and gasped at the sudden intrusion. There had been pain but Ame was still trying to understand what had happened, Byakuya nuzzled her neck sweetly. He gave her a few moments then he kissed her deeply before he started to move. Ame gasped and arched her back at the feelings she was getting, pleasure nothing but.

Byakuya wrapped her sock covered legs around his waist and kissed her passionately, something inside him that had been sleeping was now awake, and whatever it was it was craving Ame like an addict for drugs. She pulsed around him but he forced himself to keep it slow, this was her first time. But that didn't mean he had to keep his hands still.

Ame remembered in the back of her head someone saying that a woman's body was her temple. Before Ame thought that was a just a bunch of bull, but right now Byakuya was quickly changing that with what he was doing to her. His thrusted into her giving body at a steady pace while his mouth kiss whatever part of her body was closest while his hands went everywhere. Ame felt something inside her tightening swiftly, the pleasure building inside her coursed through her body then it all snapped. Ame let out a loud sound as she climaxed her toes curling at the feeling. Byakuya groaned as Ame's muscles tightened around him and he followed her over the edge. Then he collapsed on top of her into a pile of limbs. Ame's felt Byakuya shift them around so that he wasn't laying on her, then a kiss on her forehead. Ame opened her eyes and looked at him tiredly, "Did I hurt you?" He asked. Ame shook her head tiredly, Byakuya kissed her again.

**Review ppl.**


	24. Chapter 24 SEX ALERT

Ame woke up to a bird singing some where, she sat up tiredly and looked around. At first she was confused as to where she was, then she remembered everything that had happened. She looked around and saw Byakuya wasn't in bed with her, She also noticed a piece of paper on his pillow with her name on it Ame leaned over an flipped it open.

_Of all the things I made sure we had while packing for our stay, I didn't consider there being no food in the cabinets, or at least any that hasn't already gone bad. I should return from the market with breakfast shortly, don't leave the house._

_Byakuya_

Ame yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she wondered what she could do while he was gone, and she wondered how long he'd been gone already. Then she got up not bothering with clothing and walked down the cool stairs, her foot steps echoing throughout the house. She looked around here eyes landed on the big tub in the floor. A bath would be so good, especially with the soreness between her legs. Ame quickly sock skated across the floor to her bag that was still by the door, she dug out her soaps and then went to the so called bathroom and turned the water on to fill it. Ame smiled happily when steaming water filled up, she dumped some of her soap into the water and watched the bubbles form a thick layer on top of the water. She turned when the door opened and Byakuya walked in holding a brown sack in one arm and a bouquet of bright fire red tulips in the other.

Byakuya's heart stuttered as he saw her, she was still naked her socks had been removed some time during they're lovemaking. Ame was lounging on the hardwood floor waiting for the bathtub to finish filling, her back was to him and she looked over her shoulder at him. In that position Byakuya's eyes feasted upon every womanly curve of her body, soft supple and unblemished skin. On her shoulder was a red mark that his mouth had left sometime earlier this morning. He couldn't help putting their breakfast down and hurrying to her, then he sat on the floor behind her wrapping his arms around her naked body and offering her the tulips. "I saw these and thought you might like them for their color." His said quietly into her ear. Ame smiled and took the flowers from him and admire their bright color, she shivered when Byakuya kissed the mark on her shoulder softly then to lick it with his tongue swiftly. The tip of his nose ran up the column of her neck, Ame sighed breathlessly and leaned back against him, his mouth continued to tease her neck with nips and licks. Ame moaned then she remembered the bath and tulips in her hands, "Byakuya... wait- ah!"

His large hand silenced her as he cupped the underside of her breast, and his clever fingers played with the quickly hardening peak. Ame knew she wasn't going to win, so she used her foot to turn the tap of the bath off, so that way it wouldn't overflow. Then she dropped the tulips completely as his other hand took advantage of her spread legs and cupped her sex.

"I married a very talented woman..." He murmured against her neck, his breath hot.

"How so?" Ame asked hoarsely as one hand plucked at her nipple while the other played a devilish dance to her womanhood. For someone who could be colder than ice, he knew how to make her body feel like it was burning.

"I've never seen a woman turn off a bathtub with just her feet... but then again they didn't have a pair of legs and feet like yours." he said making Ame lay down on the cool floor, then he began to worship her. He looked down at her, Byakuya's gray eyes filled with warmth and desire. He continued to caress her sex lightly, Ame smiled up at him her face was flushed as her sapphire eyes glowed. Byakuya felt himself pulled back to her like a fish on a hook, he kissed her.

Ame sighed and wrapped her arms around her neck, their tongues danced softly Byakuya slanted their mouths while Ame pulled him closer. His fingers teased her with feather like touches before he sank one inside her warm heat. Ame gasped and quivered under him, her body was extremely sensitive this morning. At first Byakuya feared she was in pain since last night had been her first time, he started to pull away, Ame growled and yanked him back down. She bit his lip and wrapped her legs around his waist, and pressed her core closer to him. She sorta got the result she wanted, Byakuya kissed her back passionately but his hand left her center. Byakuya cupped the back of her head while his other hand went around her waist and pressed them close together, Ame let out a mewing noise and rubbed her desire against the lump in his pants. Byakuya held her firmly still while Ame tried her hardest to take his clothes off.

Ame tried to take his shirt off, he'd only wore his soul reaper uniform when he'd go out for breakfast, without his captains' jacket or scarf, but he refused to budge no matter how hard she tugged. Even on his long black hair, that was always ridiculously smooth he had better hair than she did. Ame wasn't winning so she tried another tactic to hopefully get him to give her what she wanted.

Byakuya stifled a groan when Ame began to nuzzle her face against his lovingly, pleading softly into his ear while she kissed it. She was making it difficult for him to keep it slow, he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"Please Byakuya.."

Byakuya groaned out loud this time his entire body twisted with tension and want, he began to tear his clothing off in a very unlord like fashion. Ame's soft hands touched him swiftly, while she let out a sound of pleasure, when he was bare he looked down at his wanting wife.

Ame looked up at him and felt her body warm up even more, he was naked to he eyes and his raven hair hung loose around his shoulders, he was so handsome. Ame lifted her arms up to pull him closer, the lack of touch killing her, Byakuya kissed her eagerly then he entered Ame without warning. Ame cried out and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, loving how he filled her. Byakuya let out a low sound as he began to move within her, while his mouth ravished her without mercy. He held her tightly while he moved slowly but forcefully into her wetness, Ame's nails dug into his shoulders while her legs tried to bring him closer. They didn't last much longer since Ame was already very sensitive and Byakuya had been thinking about what had happened last night ever since he'd left to get breakfast.

"Byakuya..." She cried as she buried her face into his neck and held on for dear life while her body spasumed and quivered both inside and out, Byakuya panted heavily as her clenching insides robbed him of his seed. They held onto each other in a tangle of sweaty limbs, as they breathed deeply. Then Byakuya carefully lifted his body off of her, Ame grumbled in protest. Byakuya smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, Ame sighed contently. Then he shifted them into the still fairly warm bathtub, Ame sigh again this time in pleasure as the hot water soothed the burn between her legs. Her head against his bare chest while one hand played with her hair, Ame cuddled closer and listened to his still pounding heart beat. Byakuya looked down at his wife, his chest warming as he watched her lay against him in the bathtub. He could smell her favorite soap in the water, a few of the tulips she'd dropped had fallen in the water. Giving the bath a much more romantic setting, all that was missing was candles. He thought while he held Ame close.

.

They stayed in the bath for a while longer, before the washed each other off. Then Byakuya pulled the plug and got out of the tub, giving Ame a very nice view of his naked body. He grabbed one of the large towels and turned and held it open for her, Ame blushed and crawled out of the tub as well and into his waiting arms. Byakuya enfolded the towel around her and instead of letting go her pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Ame smiled against his lips against his lips then sighed when he pulled away.

"I love it when you do that." Byakuya said quietly tilting her face up.

"Do what?" Ame asked loving how warm his hand and body was.

"You sigh after I kiss you... and I love it so much." He said earnestly his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Ame blushed and smiled, then he lifted her up high into his arms until her feet no longer touched then started to walk ignoring the tulips still on the floor and in the quickly draining bathtub. "Byakuya what are you doing?" Ame giggled.

He blinked at her innocently as he grabbed the bag of food still on the floor, "I thought you might enjoy breakfast in a warm bed as opposed to the cold hardwood floor."

Ame laughed some more when he flash stepped to the second floor and dropped her onto the bed gently, "Your dripping wet!"

"So?" He said crawling onto the bed with her and generously removing the towel from her still damp body. Ame shivered and Byakuya promptly pulled her into his lap and wrapped the thick blanket around them, then they proceeded to have a naked breakfast in bed.

They fed each other slices of fresh fruit, and shared a couple the house was filled while both feminine and masculine laughter. Byakuya couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so at ease, or laughed so much, he smiled warmly down at his blonde wife while she gave him a slice of the orange he'd peeled. He didn't care that they were naked, he didn't care that they're clothing was scattered everywhere, he didn't care that they we making a mess on the blankets, or the flowers on the floor downstairs and in the tub. He didn't care all he'd never felt this relaxed before, Byakuya knew the reason why was sitting in his lap eating a piece of orange from his fingers and smiling up at him happily. He wasn't even concerned with what was going on back in the Sereitei, Aizen could have attacked and he wouldn't have cared. All he cared about right now was the happiness in his arm, and keeping her safe... as well as licking the orange juice from her lips. While his body began to harden quickly as he imagined licking orange from other places on her body.

* * *

**And review**


	25. Chapter 25

They spent six days in bliss and happiness, Byakuya made love to her everywhere in the house, the bath, the bed, the floor, as well as the carpet and on the pile of cushions. Now they were laying down on the fur rug in front of the fire place, Ame wearing her bathrobe slightly open while Byakuya only wore a towel around his waist. They'd taken a bath a couple hours ago, and Byakuya had started a nice little fire, then a few cushions added to the rug and they laid down and relaxed. Then Byakuya and Ame just stayed there talking, and occasional kiss or caress, they weren't sexual but very loving and intimate. Byakuya laid on his side his head propped up while the other hand played with Ame's sandy hair gently. Ame cuddled against his bare chest and drew little meaningless patterns on his skin, it was very relaxing hating the fact they would have to leave tomorrow. Knowing they had much to contend with as soon as they arrived back in the Sereitei, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, they were here and this was the last night they would have away from the rest of the world for a while. "Byakuya..."

"Hmm?"

Ame looked up into his gray eyes. "When we go back tomorrow... are you going to go back to work?"

Byakuya wasn't sure where this was going, but knowing he would find out very soon he went with it. "The day after tomorrow I will, first I have to make sure everything went well back of the Estate, and see if anything has happened while we were away."

Ame licked her lip delicately knowing what she had in mind wasn't going to make him happy. "What about me Byakuya. When you go back to Squad 6... are you going to let me go back to work with the squad as well?"

Byakuya's hand stilled her hair, and Ame watched as he put two and two together and instead of getting a reasonable answer, he came up with a million irrational ones. "You can stay at the Estate..." He said his voice even and guarded.

"All day and never go back to my job in Squad 6, I can't do that I'm a soul reaper!"

"I'm the Captain I'll give you work to do _at the Kuchiki Estate_."

Ame frowned at the image knowing full well, he would make sure it wasn't something dangerous, he'd probably ban paper work because she might get a paper cut. "Byakuya... I can't hide forever and what would I do all day anyways?"

"I don't know, you could find a hobby to take up your time _at the Estate where it's safe._" He countered his eyes becoming steely. It was clear he already had a million and one reasons why Ame shouldn't be aloud to return to Squad work, and she was willing to bet many of them were simply ridiculous. She'd learned that Byakuya was very protective over her and his sister Rukia, and trying to get him to budge on something he deemed _unsafe_ was very difficult. Ame could argue with him all night which was sure to happen judging by the stubborn frown to his mouth, if arguing forever meant keeping her safe he would do it.

Byakuya's body was tense now he was coiled up on the inside and out like a snake about to strike, she wanted to return to work? Where she would be out in the open for anyone to harm her at, and he was always swamped with the stupidity and mistakes of others. And he was not about to place Ame in the line of danger. His head was already filling with all the senarios of what could happen they hadn't even stopped his own family from making a ttemps on her life, let alone the day to day life of a soul reaper's duty.

"Byakuya I NEED to go back to work-"

"What could you possibly NEED to go back to Squad 6 for that you can't get while staying in the Estate." He snapped his patience running thin.

"The people, the feeling of familiarity, I feel more at home around people I know and trust Byakuya, and the only people I feel comfortable around at the Estate is you, Doc, Chitose, and Chiyeko. But I have everyone at Squad 6 and they'd all keep me safe."

"_I_ can keep you safe." Byakuya said shortly his mood darkening, his pride stinging at the fact Ame though she needed someone else.

Ame rubbed her hands along his shoulders soothingly, and pressed a soft kiss to his frowning mouth. "I know you came Byakuya, your my husband and my first choice on who I want with me forever and always... But you also have a duty Byakuya and you value your duty to the Soul Society. You can't be in two places at once Byakuya and I don't want you giving up what you feel is right for me, then you wouldn't be the man I married. I married a man who always sticks to his duties, and has a very strong sense of honor and loyalty... and I need the sparring with the squad too Byakuya."

Byakuya felt his stinging pride soothed by her words, but his need to defend reared up once more at the mention of the sparring sessions. "Why?" He asked not liking the thought of someone raising a weapon to Ame fake or real.

"I'm getting slow Byakuya... I haven't done any training since my house collapsed. My reflexes are slower and my strength and stamina is weaker than before, what will I do if I'm alone and have to defend myself?"

Byakuya's look of displeasure deepened, and Ame gave him a pleading look before she scooted closer to him. Byakuya wrapped his arms around her and held her closer as if he would never let her go. "I don't want you to be hurt again." Byakuya said quietly into her hair.

"You can't keep me from the world forever Byakuya... If you do I won't be prepared for when it catches up to me, I'll be helpless."

Byakuya's grip tightened knowing Ame was right, he couldn't hold from life for long. He'd tried when Ame's feet were still hurting, and she'd ran away from him and he'd had to track her down. Ame was just like sand the tighter you tried to hold in in your hand more of it slipped from your fingers. It was killing him to do this, he didn't even want to have the slightest chance of losing her, it had felt horrible when he'd lost Hisana. If he lost Ame as well there was no way he could survive the loss, there would be no way for him to heal a third time again he was sure of it.

"You'll take whatever I give you?" He asked quietly.

"Yep."

"You won't do anything that may cause you harm." He both asked and ordered.

"I'll certainly do my best." Ame said earnestly.

Byakuya then sat up over his wife and looked down at her, the fire light flickering across her skin lazily. "If anything happens..."

"I'll be a good girl and do what ever you tell me to do cross my heart and hope to-"

Ame shut up at the black look Byakuya shot at her for the old way of making a promise. "Hehe sorry not the best thing to promise is it."

"No, its not..." Byakuya agreed sternly, but his disapproval was quickly fading as he began to part the folds of her bath robe. Ame's breath quickened as his finger tips brushed against her skin. "You'll do any thing I say?" Byakuya asked his eyes glowing with desire.

Ame bit her lip and nodded, they hadn't made love here yet, but judging by the look in Byakuya's silver gray eyes that was about to change and quickly.

.

MORNING

Ame brushed her hair while Byakuya walked around and made sure they hadn't forgotten anything. He was back to wearing his soul reaper uniform, his hair was held back once more by his hair pieces. His scarf, gloves and Captains' jacket lay next to Ame on the fur rug while he walked around checking and double checking. Ame put her brush in her bag and looked around, sad they had to leave. "Can we come back sometime Byakuya?" Ame asked quietly.

Byakuya turned and looked at her, he smiled gently at the sad and pleading look in her eyes, he walked over to her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear softly. "Of course we can love." He said and pressed a sweet and loving kiss to her lips. "Do you have everything?" He asked when he pulled away slowly. Ame nodded reluctantly, still wishing they didn't have to leave. Byakuya smiled and brushed a hand along her cheek softly before he put his effects of. Once more looking like the Captain of Squad 6, then he took Ame's bag and held his hand out to her. Ame let him help her up and they walked out of the house together, Byakuya paused long enough to lock the door and pick Ame up so he could flash step them back to the Sereitei and all the troubles that were surly waiting for them.

.

KUCHIKI ESTATE

Byakuya kept his arm around Ame's waist securely his eyes scanning the area for anything out of place, all his senses on high alert now that they were back. The first person to greet them was Chitose, she came running out and her and Ame hugged. While Byakuya watched closely as far as he was concerned everyone was a suspect now, a lot could have happened while him and Ame were away.

"Oh it's so good to see you again Chitose!"

"It's good to see you too Ame."

"How had Tuxedo Cat been?"

"Um... well you will have to hire a new gardener, as well as a few servants..."

Byakuya felt something butt against his leg and he looked down to see the feline now, weaving itself between his legs. He wondered what shenanigans the beast had been up to since he had been away, he couldn't help but smirk as Chitose listed off the things Tuxedo Cat had done to torment his staff. From clawing ankles to shredding clothing as well as leaving... _surprises_ for some poor unsuspecting person to find.

"After he'd left a bird in the gardeners' tool box or at least I _think_ it was a bird... it had feathers the man quit. He also attacked some members of the family sir."

Byakuya looked up when Chitose addressed him. "Hmm whom did he attack?"

Byakuya's heart filled with pride and glee as Chitose mentioned four people, three of them being the men who'd been in the room when Ame had her virginity test. While the fourth one was an old woman who had been the previous head of staff, Byakuya looked down at the black and white cat. Who stared up at him with green eyes and something very close to a smug look on his feline face, Byakuya smirked as he realized just how much he loved this cat. He leaned down and scratched Tuxedo Cat under his chin. "Good cat."

Tuxedo Cat's eyes closed and he purred in pleasure, while his tail flicked from side to side slowly.


	26. Chapter 26

Byakuya sat in his study over looking some paper work that had been sent to him while he was away, when someone knocked on the door. "Enter."

Byakuya looked up briefly to see Renji walk in, he shut the door behind him.

"Welcome back Captain I hope your honeymoon was enjoyable." Renji said politely

Byakuya's lips twitched slightly as he set a sheet of paper aside, his honeymoon had been _very _enjoyable. "Has anything happened while I was away?" Byakuya asked as he read over another document.

"One of the individuals who attacked your wife lived long enough to give us some rather useful information." Renji stated bluntly. It brought Byakuya's full attention from the papers on his desk to his Lieutenant, his gray eyes unwavering and showing the slightest bit of hunger at the thought of finally ending this. "What did he say?"

"He had a heavy bounty on his neck as well, so you've been given a heafty reward for his defeat.." Renji said removing a tan folder from the folds of his uniform, he handed it to Byakuya while he continued on with all he knew.

"His name is Aran Ando he's a wanted criminal for murder, kidnapped, theft you name it he's done it. A criminal for hire as well, and when we went to take the bodies away we noticed he was still alive. A medic was called but we could only prolong his life, he died two days ago. But he did tell us much about who it was that had hired him, everything but the name."

One of Byakuya's raven brows went up questioningly. "he sold his employer out without a fight?" Renji shrugged. "he said that his partner Yuna Ono was now dead and it was because of they're employer."

"Byakuya was surprised he was sure that the blame would fall to him, he was certain the man's dying curses would have been aimed at him since he was the one who had ended Yuna's life. Renji must have sensed his Captain's confusion for he went on with his report.

"I asked why he didn't blame you, and he said that had he been in your shoes he would have done the same thing, he said he was surprised he'd lived and was pissed at not being told the full details on who him and his lover were attacking."

_Ironic I get more understanding from a criminal then from my own flesh and blood._ Byakuya thought coldly. "What information did this Ando give us?"

"From what I was told, Aran's employer never gave him a name, all he knew was that they were a woman. He gave me the site where the transaction took place as well as where the details were given at. The only concrete thing Aran could give me was the fact that it wasn't a Kuchiki who had set up the dealings, it was somebody outside of the group."

Which meant somebody who wasn't related to him was the one responsible, making his job at keeping Ame safe a whole lot harder than before. Byakuya sighed and leaned back in his chair eyes shut tightly he sat there in silence for a moment trying to ignore the throb in his head. _One day at a time_

"Tomorrow I will be returning to work at the Squad."

Renji nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"And Ame will be as well."

Renji blinked and stared at the man for a moment comprehending what he'd just heard. "Uh Sir are you sure that is wise... with everything that has been happening-"

"Yes, Renji I know believe me I know!" Byakuya said irritably. He still hated the fact with a passion, and was still trying to figure out a way to keep Ame here.

There was a impregnable silence between the Captain and Lieutenant, then Renji broke it. "She's being stubborn isn't she Captain?"

Byakuya sat up once more and looked Renji in the eye frowning at him. "Yes, she is."

.

Ame sighed as she dipped her feet into the Koi pond, keeping a close eyes out for any of the large fish she wasn't going to have another one nibbling at her feet. She hadn't seen much of Byakuya but he'd been busy with all the Estate affairs that had been left behind. Ame peered across the pond at Chitose who was still looking for her. Ame had seen the quiet exchange between her husband and the head of staff, she knew Byakuya had ordered Chitose to trail Ame like a dog. At first Ame hadn't minded but then it just got plan annoying, even more so when Chitose insisted on standing inside the bathroom with her with nothing more than a privacy screen between them. But her dear friend hadn't counted on Ame's ability to sneak out without being noticed, Ame smiled smugly. _Chitose will think twice now before she turns her back on ME_.

Ame's smile just widened at Chitose still looking around like a lost puppy, not thinking to look on the other side of the pond behind a large and tall clump of cat tails. Ame stifled a giggle as she watched Chitose through a small gape between the large aquatic plants. If there was one game Ame had always ruled at it was Hide-and-go-seek. The only one who out matched Ame was her cousin/sister Aki, and when they played together no one found them. Ame saw Chitose finally making her way around the pond Ame quickly grabbed her shoes and socks and made a hasty and silent retreat, keeping low amongst the bushes. But then Ame's game of you can't find me became a lot harder. Byakuya stepped outside and saw Chitose looking around franticly, a quick exchange of words followed by Byakuya taking a quick look around then he dismissed Chitose.

"Fuck." Ame breathed knowing he'd caught a whiff of her spiritual pressure. Ame tucked her socks and shoe under the bush she'd been hiding behind and slipped deeper into the Kuchiki Garden. Playing a game of find me with Chitose was no competition at all, but Byakuya was a whole other barrel of fish. Ame ran into the Sakura orchard and looked around, knowing she had seconds to find a hiding spot before Byakuya found her. A tingle went up Ame's spine at the thought, she wondered if she should hide from him at all. Ame then made a decision and went to what she considered the best hiding spot ever from Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya walked calmly into the gardens, Chitose had been frantic when she'd told him about Ame. But he knew she was in the gardens and she was playing one of her games, he dismissed Chitose with reassurance that Ame was alright. Then he felt Ame hide her spirit energy, he smirked. She was doing a good job of it, the only problem was he'd been around her for so long now that Byakuya could pick it up anywhere. Byakuya looked around he was now in the middle of the Sakura trees, and Ame had toned down her spirit energy even more and very quickly. She was somewhere close all he had to figure out was where?

Ame placed a hand over her mouth trying breath very quietly, Byakuya was Right. The. Fuck. There! One little sound and she was busted, it was really hard for Ame to hid her spirit energy like she was, Ame wanted to scream in frustration as she felt a familiar feeling down bellow. She had just found an amazing hiding spot... and now she had to pee. It didn't help that it was increasing, or the fact that Byakuya wasn't moving.

Byakuya looked around some more confused at how it felt like Ame was right there with him, yet he couldn't see her. Then there was a growl of frustration, Byakuya blinked and looked up in time to see Ame jump down from on of the Sakura branches, she landed gracefully on her feet. Then took off like a mad woman for the house, Byakuya followed quickly fearing the worst, he followed her into the house and she ran into a room and shut the door forcefully.

"Ame are you alright?" he asked as he opened the door right behind her, and a bar of soap was then thrown at him followed by a screeching. "I have to pee get out!"

Byakuya slammed the door shut again A few of the household servants walked by tittering trying to keep there laughter under control while the head of the Kuchiki family. Waited outside the bathroom he'd just walked into, his cheeks flaming.

.

Ame walked back out after doing her business, with a satisfied smile Byakuya had a hand over his face trying to keep his still red face hidden. Ame gave him a grin that spelled trouble. "Why Lord Kuchiki what ever is the matter?"

Byakuya glared at his wife and her cheeky little smile, only to feel it melt away at that same smile. He sighed and then pulled Ame to him. Ame didn't struggle in the slightest, although she still smiled up at him with mischief.

"I think Lord Kuchiki I'm going to turn you gray before your time." Ame said with a mischief smile. Byakuya smiled and leaned down towards her. "Yes, you are... and I wouldn't have you any other way Ame Kuchiki."

Ame blushed and accepted his warm kiss eagarly.

* * *

**Ok I don't no about u all, but I can tell u of a million times thats happened 2 me, where i've found this kick ass hiding spot and no body can find me... then I have 2 pee! Anybody else have that happen to them?**


	27. Chapter 27

Ame woke up the next morning to someone shaking her, and it felt like a boulder was being pushed up a hill.

"You could always just stay home... sleep in... relax..." Byakuya said in a very quiet and soothing voice in her ear.

Ame stood up and stumbled away from the treacherous husband trying to keep her in bed asleep and not go to work. Ame had gotten so used to sleeping in that now that she was awaking up early it felt like hell.

Byakuya flinched as Ame ran into the door of the bathroom, then proceeded to tumble inside he debated on following her to make sure Ame didn't hurt herself. He decided against it as he heard the shower start up, Byakuya had woken up earlier and already done his morning rituals. He'd put not waking Ame up at all under serious consideration, but decided against that as well knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it if he did.

Ame leaned heavily against the shower wall, as she let the steaming hot water do its magic. She would have preferred a bath, but then again a bath was something you are meant to enjoy and relax in. Also Ame had a habit of taking some really long bathes, and she doubted Byakuya would be willing to wait that long. Ame sighed then rubbed shampoo into her hair, Sugar Cane filling the small area.

Byakuya looked up from the tea he'd been drinking to see Ame walk into the dining room, her hair was brushed and slightly damp from her shower. She was fulling dressed in her Soul Reaper uniform, and her socks were as usual not matching. He smiled as she sat down next to him and helped herself to the breakfast still on his plate completely ignoring what had been set out on the table. Byakuya brushed a strand of her damp hair behind her ear while she munched on some slices of fresh fruit. "You could just stay here..." He tried one last time quietly.

Ame grabbed his tea and chugged it down followed by another mouth full of muffin then she jumped up heading for the front door. "You finish eating I'll go in first!" Ame said around a mouth full of food. Byakuya scrambled to follow her, as Ame rushed out the door determined to not be left here again.

.

Byakuya forced Ame to slow to down to a reasonable pace, they stepped into Squad 6 together and Ame was bombarded by her Squad Buddies.

"Ame you hooker I didn't know you had your sights on Captain Kuchiki!"

"I seriously didn't plan it, trust me it kinda just happened."

"Hey leave her alone, she dug for gold and hit the jackpot."

"I did not!" Ame protested. Byakuya watched as his wife was subjugated to more jokes and riling of the squad members before one of them made everyone else leave. She was a tiny little thing and her head looked like it was on fire, she was well known throughout the squad her hair being something unforgettable. Her name was Akane Mori or more commonly known as Fireball, the reason being because her hair looked like it was on fire. Her hair was every shade of orange you could possibly think of, from a deep almost red orange to the softest pumpkin and her hair color was completely natural which was a mystery for everyone. It also didn't help that her hair defied all the laws of gravity without the aid or hindrance of gels and mouses. The slightest breeze would cause her hair to shift and sway with the wind, making it look like a flickering flame. Byakuya assumed her hair was shoulder length but it was hard to tell considering it stood up all around her head in a thick mass of flaming orange.

Ame hugged Akane tightly getting her nose tickled in the process by her friend's hair. Akane was shorter than Ame by a couple inches but that didn't matter.

"You know that saying about how friends come and go, and enemies accumulate?" Akane asked.

Ame nodded wondering where this was going. "Well Ame a few of the women now hate you for marrying the Captain. I suggest you watch your back encase someone tries to do away with you."

Ame rolled her eyes. _As if someone hasn't already been trying to do THAT, now I gotta worry about the Squad women._

"Hey whatever you do don't tell Byakuya, about this alright?" Ame breathed into Akane's ear quietly. "Don't worry I won't tell _Byakuya_ anything." Akane promised.

"Tell me what exactly?"

They both stiffened and turned to see that Byakuya was paying close attention to them, on raven brow raised in question.

Akane made a gesture as if looking at a watch when in fact her wrist was bare. "Well look at the time, I have so much paperwork to do, See ya later Ame!" Akane bowed to Captain Kuchiki then hurried off. Ame gave Byakuya a secret smile as he walked up to her, a look of tell me in his eyes.

"Tell me what Ame?" He asked again.

"That I love you." Ame replied with a smile.

Byakuya's heart warmed at the admission and he completely forgot about what she was really hiding from him. He wrapped his arms around her carefully, not caring that they were in the middle of the Squad 6 courtyard. "Say it again."  
Ame blushed lightly. "I love you Byakuya."

Byakuya's gray eyes held nothing but warmth, as he pressed a light kiss to her lips. "I love you too my wife."

.

Ame was really reconsidering loving him, as Byakuya dropped another monstrous pile on her desk. It was very clear what Byakuya was trying to do, he was determined to keep her butt glued to this one and only seat. Byakuya had even gone so far as to have desk moved into the side room of his office for Ame. A room with only one door that lead right back into his office, Ame looked up at her husband who had a look that was very close to satisfaction on his normally composed face. "These are to all be filled out, filed, and organized." Byakuya said evenly as he looked Ame in the face.

Ame's mouth opened and closed a couple times before she snatched one paper in particular and waved it in Byakuya's face. "How the hell am I supposed to do that with all this? Some of these are from weeks ago months even!"

"I do not know but you can take all the time you need Ame, and I suggest you get started considering some of those documents happen to also be _years_ old. I will check on you in time for lunch." Byakuya left leaving a parting kiss on Ame's forehead.

Byakuya wasn't going to lie many of those documents had already been taken care of, but he thought the Squad could use a more updated version.

Ame stared at the stacks of paper then sighed, she had promised to take whatever he'd give her and she should have expected this as well. Ame sighed once more and started on the work she had that would most likely never be finished if Byakuya had it his way.

DAYS LATER

Ame just sat at her desk, she didn't even do her work anymore she just couldn't work up the will to. Byakuya had made sure her desk was always full of paperwork, she wondered if he even noticed she had stopped doing it a while ago. Ame began to look forward to lunch time, the second the clock hit twelve Akane came to pick her up and Ame gladly left with her friend without Byakuya. Ame loved him she really did... but only outside of work. He was determined to keep her in this one little room without breaks unless she was escorted. It was difficult because it was like she got two different sides of Byakuya, one at work and one outside of work. Ame was really considering slipping out the window right now, she had been considering it for a while now, but she wasn't sure if the window was rigged. If Ame was going to sneak out then she was going to actually get outside without being caught at the window. Ame peered over at the window which was now open and saw her salvation sitting on the window seal, with a smug look in his shape eyes.

.

Byakuya stared at the door leading to where Ame was at, he knew he was smothering. It was obvious he noticed the pile of papers on her desk hadn't lessened in the slightest for the past week. Ame avoided him in the Dining Hall like the plague, it wasn't until they were at home that she relaxed even then she often spent as much time with everyone else as much as possible. His grandfather, Chiyeko, Maeno, and Chitose were all making bets on how much longer he had left before Ame pulled off another one of her escapes.

Byakuya sighed and stood up he decided they would take the rest of the day off and let Ame do whatever she wanted today. He walked inside and met the eyes of someone wearing all black, trying to sneak back out the window. The intruder realizing he'd been caught quickly lunged out the window, forgetting to try and be quiet. Byakuya gave chase quickly his insides going insane, Ame wasn't in the office. This was getting old and fast, Byakuya flash stepped and slashed the man's leg tendons. All manner of walking taken care of now, Byakuya grabbed the man by his collar. "Where's Ame?"

"I don't know she wasn't there when I got there!" The man gasped. Byakuya blinked the dawning hit him. _She snuck out again!_ He wasn't relieved because now he had no idea of where to find her.

**

* * *

**

review for me plz


	28. Chapter 28

Ame walked into Squad 11 behind Tuxedo Cat, she really did love him with all her heart. She didn't question how the window was suddenly open or where Tuxedo Cat had been leading her after she'd gotten free from the Squad 6 compound. But she knew now as the feline led her into Squad 11, Tuxedo Cat walked through Squad 11 with confidence. Ame wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if this was one of the places he frequented. He slipped his large bulk through a cracked door, that Ame could swear was _way _to small for his fat self. Ame opened the door wider and followed her faithful cat right into the Squad 11 sparring room. She ignored the men beating each other up while laughing like children, this was a normal thing and nothing surprising given the Squad she was in. Tuxedo Cat walked right up to Squad 11's hulking captain and the woman who was lounging in his lap. The feline plopped his butt right at Kenpachi foot and looked up at him expectantly.

Kenpachi just stared at the thing, he'd seen it running around the Sereitei and he'd heard about the 'Uncatchable Cat' but to be honest he didn't really care about the fur ball. Right now he didn't want to deal with the thing's antics, especially since this was one of the days Aki had a crash.

"She's still over working herself is she?"

Kenpachi's single eye looked up from the black and white animal to see Aki's sister or cousin standing there watching Aki sleeping against him softly. Kenpachi scowled he didn't want the fur ball here, let alone the family.

Ame watched Aki ignoring the dark look she was getting. Aki had a bad habit of working days on end with little to no sleep, as well as staying out at night running to long on top of that. She could go days with little sleep but every now and again it came back to bite her which was one of Aki's _Crash_ days, like today. Ame could see the dark shadows under Aki's eyes, she looked exasted Ame had only seen Aki like this on days when work got really bad. And that was only before her and Zaraki had gotten together, Aki had told Ame all about how Zaraki stubbornly didn't let her go days without sleep or stay out hours upon hours at night.

"Has she been really busy?" Ame asked, Ame was out if she could sleep through all the noise of the Squad men sparring.

"Her friend... the pregnant one is getting closer to her due date and has been having a lot of false alarms and she won't let anyone else get near her but Aki." Ame could tell that Zaraki was thinking some very bad thoughts about Kaicho.

Ame sat down and watched Aki sleep some more, she had always marveled at Aki's will to help others no matter how much of a bitch it was.

Ikkaku walked into the sparring room suddenly, and Zaraki gave his third seat the blackest, dirtiest, and just plan meanest look ever. Ikkaku held his hands up defensively. "Whoa, Kaicho's fine she's sleeping the baby's not coming yet."

"The baby's coming!" Aki yelled her eyes snapping open somehow those three words was the only thing to get through her dead sleep, all the men in the sparring room had heard her and they all paled and started shouting "The baby's coming!" Ovr and over fearfully while they ran around like chicken's with their head's cut off. Aki attempted to get up Only to have Zaraki snarl and yank her back into his lap roughly, his arms going around her trapping her there. "The baby isn't coming, go back to fucking sleep, and you fucks got back to training!" He roared stopping the chaos in an instant with his angry glare and voice.

Aki quit her feeble struggles and she went limp in his arms once more, her eyes glazed over as she blinked and looked around blearily. Her bloodshot eyes landing on Ame who was sitting across from her and Kenpachi. "hey Ame... when did you get... here?" Aki voice was tired and hourse. Ame could tell she had _really_ been working hard lately and according to what she'd heard through the grape vine Squad 11 had been sent out on missions quiet a bit this month. Kenpachi gave another glare of hatred towards Ame it was clear he blamed her even though_ Ikkaku_ was the one who'd woken Aki up.

"Aki go back to sleep we can talk after you've rested some more." Ame said softly. Aki shook her head slowly. "I can't do that... we don't get to talk very much anymore... I want to know how you... and Byakuya are doing... did something happen?"

Ame composed her face. "Why would something have to happen for me to visit you?"

"Because every time _you_ come around you have some access baggage with you." Kenpachi growled. Ame scratched her nose unable to deny that fact, the first time she had brought Byakuya here to meet Aki which resulted a rather tense dinner, the second time she needed a place to hide and Aki had gotten hurt because of it. Now she was hiding out from Byakuya himself, she could understand Kenpachi's dislike of her.

"So what is it now, the entire Kuchiki clan hunting you down because you broke something, or is Kurosuchi after you like that fox woman of Komamura's?"

Aki hit Kenpachi's chest but she was so exhausted that it was little more than a light tap.

"Well?" Kenpachi prompted while he glared.

Ame scratched her nose again, there was no getting out of this one. Ame explained it all to them, Aki listened her eyes barely open while Kenpachi's face didn't loose it's look of anger. Then he floored Ame, she expected him to yell, cuss and be pissed. But instead he threw his head back had laughed. Then he gave Ame a toothy shark like grin. "Hell why didn't you tell me sooner, Kuchiki's gonna be pissed, I saw we up the game some more..." He offered his eye shining with the millions of possibilities he had to make Byakuya's discomfort even greater. Ame was torn between go along with it to get back at Byakuya for being so over protective and not going through with it.

"She won't be going anywhere Kenpachi, she'll be staying here and waiting for her husband to come and collect her." Aki said firmly giving Ame a disapproving look.

"Ah come on Beautiful just this once?" Kenpachi Zaraki pleaded coursly. Aki ignored him and continued to give Ame The Look.

"Did you ever try _talking _with Byakuya and maybe trying to come up with a better compromise?"

Ame looked away, she hadn't she had just sulked and brooded silently as the days went on. She gave Byakuya the cold shoulder whenever he tried to talk to her, they had also stopped making love as well.

"I thought not... Ame he just wants to make sure you stay safe, and remember his late wife _died_ because of this very problem. And now that your married you can't avoid problems, especially when it concerns the two of you... believe me I know from experience." Aki said softly her hand going to Kenpachi's. Kenpachi shifted and looked away from Ame and at the squad sparring still, Ikkaku had joined them.

"Your going to have to actually talk about it and you _both_ are gonna have to give a little to get a little, you more than him until this all blows over." Aki finished then cuddled into kenpachi's arms with huge yawn escaping her. "Now just stay there while I try to catch up on some more sleep please... I'm pretty sure Byakuya will be here shortly..." Ame watched as Kenpachi leaned back against the wall, making things more comfortable for the both of them. Ame knew Aki was right and she hated it, but that was the way things were. She sat like that her attention divided between the Squad 11 men sparring and the sleeping Aki, even kenpachi began to doze off.

The Lieutenant walked in a sucker in her mouth, Ame was focused on the Squad but she was aware of Yachiru making her way to Aki and Kenpachi. "Mommy?"

"Yes Yachiru?" Aki asked tiredly, while Kenpachi frowned slightly eye still closed.

"Is water supposed to gush out of Happy?"

Aki's eyes snapped open then she dashed out of Kenpachi's arms. "OH HELL!" Aki was gone in an instant, kenpachi grumbled some at the loss, then Aki came rushing back in yelling at them. "What the hell are you sitting there for Kaicho's water just broke!"

The chaos returned and the men ran around like ants, Aki let out a sound of frustration then grabbed Ikkaku by her collar and Ame by her sleeve and dragged them off. "I need you two to help me out." Ame blanched. "Aki I've never delivered a baby before!"

"neither have I!" Ikkaku shouted his face fearful.

"Your not delivering shit, I just need you to do what what I tell you to do!" Aki snapped she was in medic mode now, her weariness forgotten.

.

Ame ran back into clinic with clean towels, she had to fight past the crowd of men waiting anxiously outside the door. Aki yelled at someone and threw one of her 'helpers' out, considering her and Kaicho were the only medics and Kaicho was the one giving birth Aki had to make due with what she had. Ame handed the towels to Yumichika who was by far proving to be the most useful man there, Ikkaku was holding Kaicho's hand his face pale as she let out loud sounds of pain. Another man was wiping Kaicho's brow with a wet cloth, he was sweating but he hadn't chickened out yet, a few other men were setting up a spot for the baby when it came as well as getting whatever Aki ordered them to get her. Ame handed Aki the towels and stood back and watched, she'd never seen a baby born and she was... fascinated. It was nasty yes with all the blood and other stuff coming out of Kaicho's vagina, but all Ame took notice of was the fact that another life was on it way here.

Aki said words of encouragement to Kaicho while she pushed and squeezed Ikkaku's hand tightly, Ikkau winced at the pain her little hand was causing. Aki had placed a blanket over Kaicho's legs so that way she wouldn't freak out from all the blood which was normal in child birth. Ame watched as the head appeared.

"I see the head and it looks just like Ikkaku's!" Aki said cheerfully even though she was beyond dead ass tired, they had been at this for a couple hours now.

Ame watched as Kaicho's body spasumed as slowly the baby came out, until finally the rest of its tiny wet body came out all at once into Aki's waiting hands.

"Oh damn!" One of the men said who had a bird's eye view of the action as well as all the fluids and blood that suddenly came gushing out of Kaicho's body as well as the after birth. Then he fell onto the floor into a dead faint, Ame's soul attention was on the little mass in Aki's arms while she cleaned it up with a towel gently, then an ear piercing wail sounded as the newborn tested out its lungs. "Its a boy!" Aki said loudly as she walked over and handed the infant into Kaicho's waiting arms, Ikkaku just stared his mouth open he was clearly stunned.

Ame was still watching it all with fascination, she watched as Aki calmly cleaned Kaicho up, and Kaicho who was now cooing to her newborn son. Ikkaku watched his son astonishment still on his face. She knew the science of child birth but seeing it for yourself was something else entirely.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Ame looked up she'd spaced off, she saw Kaicho looking at her questioningly. Ame blinked suddenly unsure of herself. "Can I?"

"Sure like Ikkaku still busy in the land of Duh to hold him so how about you?"

Ame looked at Aki who was still taking care of Kaicho, Ame slowly walked up to the bed and let Kaicho lay the newborn into her arms carefully. He was so small and fragile, Ame was afraid to move or even breath lest she scare or harm him somehow. The baby wiggled in the blanket he'd been wrapped in, his eyes were still close and his skin still slightly wet and wrinkly from being inside of Kaicho's body for months. Kaicho opened and closed her hands for her baby, she doubted Ame would do anything bad, she just wanted her baby back unwilling to really share at the moment. Ame carefully gave the baby back to its mother, her arms were still warm from where the infant had lain at.

Her and Byakuya had a lot to talk about but she really wanted to share about this experience with him, this wasn't something she could keep to herself. The rest of Squad 11 crowded into the clinic to get a glimpse of it's newest and youngest member.

Ame slipped out to make room for the eager men, who were willing to come in now that it was all over and done with.

* * *

**plz reveiw i like to hear your thoughts good or bad**


	29. Chapter 29 END

Ame sat by a window in Squad 11, it was well into the evening by now. Aki had been so exhausted that she just told Ame to stay here until tomorrow morning. (or afternoon) whenever she woke up again, but she wasn't tired. Tuxedo Cat had disappeared -no surprise there- so Ame was all alone. The Squad 11 men just left her alone and did there own thing, now Ame was stuck here by herself and she was getting antsy. _I could get back home by myself... Aki already has so much on her plate as it is, and its night I'll be fine, right?_

Ame looked around then walked right out of Squad 11, no one challenged her because none of the men knew any better. They just knew she was related to Captain Zaraki's woman, and she had been there for the birth of Kaicho and Ikkaku's child, so why would they ask why she was leaving?

Ame walked through the dark passage ways of the Sereitei. She knew how to get back home from Squad 11... but something felt off. It was a new moon so there was no light to illuminate her way, just what little light that was given by the dim lights on the stone walls. Ame bit her lip suddenly feeling not so confident anymore. _I think I should have stayed at Squad 11._Ame turned around the low lighting and quietness was eerie and she had a bad feeling. Ame squeaked when suddenly a man appeared in front of her, she turned to go the other way and had her path blocked once more. Ame looked back and forth between them, she'd left her sword at Squad 6 when she'd snuck out.

"I was wondering when you would step out from behind the Lord Kuchiki's skirts." Came a icy voice.

Ame looked to see Midori walking up from behind one of the men blocking her path, Ame glared at the hag. She'd though she had seen the last of the woman. "What the hell do you want?"

Midori sneered at Ame. "I'll put it in terms even someone of such _low class_ can understand, I want you dead."

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" Ame snarled hating being helpless and at there mercy.

"You ruined everything, had you not come along I could have put my granddaughter into a good family! I could have finally gotten the life of luxury I deserved!" Midori screeched looking more and more like a witch from a fairy tale and not the good kind either.

"I didn't plan any of this, and further more its not my fault Rin wasn't a virgin anymore." Ame snipped there was no way in hell this woman could be reasoned with, it was clear she wanted Ame gone and dead.

Midori's eyes shined with malice. "Your just biding your time hoping someone will save you... Don't worry I'll make sure it looked like you committed suicide, with a lovely note on how you could no longer take the life of a noble." Midori nodded to the man behind Ame, Ame snarled and was prepared to launch a fist in his jaw, but he moved to fast and then he knocked her out could with a blow to the back of the head.

_No... I still have to tell Byakuya about the baby being born..._

_._

Midori smiled down at Ame's prone form on the cold ground. "Lets get this finished so that way I can go home... and you gentlemen can get your payment."

Then one of the lights went out, Midori looked up but couldn't see anything. "Ignore it-"

Then another light burned out, then another and another until all the lights surrounding them were gone and Midori was surround by pitch black. "What's going on?" Midori whined not liking this.

"I don't know I'll go see what's wrong." One of her criminals for hire say quietly as he silently left to investigate. Midori waited with the other man as they listened with straining ears, swearing they saw _something _move within the darkness. Then there was a blood curdling scream, followed closely by a squishing sound then something snapping loudly. "What was that?" Midori asked quietly. Midori scooted closer to her employee as she hid behind him fearfully. The sounds of something grisly and horrible happening to the other man, the hunter had now become the hunted. The screams of the one time assasin slowly died down until there was nothing but silence. Midori heard something to there left and above she looked up to hopefully see something, only to feel something smack against her neck. Midori touched her neck and felt something warm and wet there, and it would stop gushing out.

The man turned when Midori let out a gurgle and fell down to the ground. "Miss Midori what's wrong?" He asked fearfully as he leaned down to see what was wrong. Then yelled in horror as jaws encircled his leg and fangs of terrifying proportions sank into his skin and straight through the bone with a swift snap. He screamed at the pain and help his leg while he whimpered praying whatever it was would show him mercy.

.

Ame woke up to a white ceiling, and a soft bed. _Am I dead?_ Ame sat up to see she was in one of the rooms at Squad 4. Ame looked around then at herzslef she didn't see any wounds and she felt fine with the exception of a tenderness at the back of her head. Ame got up carefully she was wearing a white robe, she walked over and opened the door. Only to meet Captain Unohana who was getting ready to open the door herself. "Oh... Mrs. Kuchiki your awake."

Ame blinked and stepped aside to let the Squad 4 Captain inside. "Why am I here?" Ame asked.

You were found unconsious in a rather messy situtaion... Mrs. Kuchiki could you tell me everything that happened last night?"

Ame blinked again but told Captain Unohana everything from when she had snuck out of Squad 6 to when Midori and her goons appearing. "Then they knocked me out and then I woke up here."

Captain Unohana nodded in understanding then smiled. "Your clothes are in the dresser you can leave now."

"Wait Captain... what happened?"

Unohana gave Ame a smile of reasurrance. "Lets just say that the people making attempts on your life will no longer be a problem... and It's best that you don't ask for the... details."

"But-"

"Your husband has been very worried about you , the only reason he's not here now is because a meeting was called and he had to attend. I suggest you go home so that way he will finally be reasurred you are alright."

Ame then remembered Byakuya and knew he was probably pulling his hair out by now, she felt a tiny bit guilty. "Yes, Captain Unohana."

.

Byakuya walked into his home and slammed the door behind him, the Head Captain had ordere him home for the day instead of bothering Unohana and seeing Ame. Byakuya paced infront of his front door a couple times about to disobey the head captain for the first time in his life.

"Byakuya?"

He stilled and looked over his shoulder to see Ame herslef stand there watching him with concern. Then his mind just went into overdrive as he saw her standing there.

Ame flinched when suddnenly Byakuya was infront of her and his arms going around her and he dragged her into there bedroom. Ame was dropped onto the bed and Byakuya ripped her clothes aside, his hands touching her skin with hesitant touches. "Byakuya?" Ame asked quietly her heart clenching at the look of pain and joy in his eyes.

Byakuya looked into Ame's blue eyes, there had been so much blood and she'd been in the thick of it.

FLASHBACK

Byakuya was heading for Squad 11 the only other place he could think of Ame being, when he saw a group of Soul reapers a head of him their faces grim. Then he saw them lift a strechter up off the ground, Ame's body on the stretcher and she was cover in blood.

"Ame!" His very soul felt like it was going to die, she couldn't be dead.

Then arms grabbed him to retrain him. "Sir we have to get her to Squad 4 so that way she can be looked over!" some one said. But his attention was riveted on Ame alone he still struggled against the hands holding him back.

END

Captain Unohana had assured him that Ame was fien and that none of the blood was hers. According to a man who was tittering on the brink of insanity told them Ame had been out cold while 'The Darkness' attacked him Midori, and his comrade. The man had been half dead, slashes all over his body and a chunk of flesh missing from his leg. He'd told them everything how Midori had hired them, everything, his mind unstable anymore after the gruesome attack. The only other thing they could do now was wait for Ame to awaken and try and get her side of the story. But Byakuya had been denied entrance from Ame everytime he tried to go.

He kept touching her gently relived that she was unhurt, then he was filled with another hunger one that had to be rectified.

Ame saw the unshed tears in his gray eyes, then Byakuya gave her a look that made her body want to spontanious combust. Byakuya attacked her lips with a fevor and without mercy. "I thought you were going to die." He said between kisses that burned.

"I did too... I'm not going to sneak out again, I promise..." Ame gasped while he stole her breathe away.

"Good."

Thn he ripped her clothes the rest of the way off her, his own clothes following. The need to have her now overode everything else. Byakuya threw his clothing everywhere anywhere as long as it was gone. Then he buried himself into Ame's heat without hesitation.

Ame panted and wrapped her legs around his waist, there arms going around each other. Byakuya's felt like he would never let her go, then he moved.

Ame panted and groaned as he took her with passion, pouring everything he had into it. Byakuya slammed into her accepting body, he was still pissed that she'd put herself indanger like that. Relieved that she was back in his arms, but pissed at himself even more knowing she'd only snuck out because he had been smothering her.

Ame buried her face into his neck and breathed in his scent with great gulps of air, she could feel the anger as well as fear he'd felt.

"Gah Byakuya!" Ame cried as her body felt like it was being electrocuted. Byakuya growled as he pounded into her swiftly before his own end came in a pleasiureful pain. His body fell on top of hers while he breathed deeply, trying to catch his breathe.

Ame had a little troubles breathing with him ontop of her like this, but she didn't mind she liked the closeness. Ame sighed in pleasure and nuzzled Byakuya lovingly. "I'm sorry for worrying you." She whispered.

Byakuya silenced her with a kiss. "Lets both just forgive and forget." He said. Ame nodded and smiled up at him. "I missed you."

Byakuya smiled back warmly as well. "I missed you too Ame, and I love you with all my heart."

.

LATER ON DOWN THE ROAD

Ame watched as her and Byakuya's son played out in the Sakura gardens with Great grandpa Maeno and Grandpa Ginrei watching them both with a smile. Ame looked back to the door to see Byakuya with their youngest daughter in his arms, he smiled as he sat down carefully next to Ame as they bother beheld their daughter. There son was a little Byakuya with blueish gray eyes, while their daughter had blond hair like Ame but gray eyes like Byakuya.

"Mama."

Ame looked up to see her son run up to them, she smiled at him she loved her babies with all her heart. "Yes, what is it?"

"I saw the black and white cat in the garden again and he let me pet him, he purred at me and is still really fat." Little Keitaro said excitedly.

Ame smiled fondly, after she'd been far into her pregnancy with Keitaro, Tuxedo Cat had bowed out of her life with the exception of a quick glance of black and white.

FLASHBACK

Ame sat drinking tea and rubbing her large tummy happily when Tuxedo Cat appeared. "Oh Hi there baby!" Ame cooed happily. Tuxedo Cat came to her swiftly and rubbed against her tummy gently while he purred, Ame petted her kitty lovingly and then he turned and walk out of the room. Ame knew some how that would be the last time she would be able to pet her cat. Byakuya had come home to Ame crying her eyes out.

END

Ame knew he was still wandering around, a silent watcher. Keitaro's first words had been Tuxedo Cat, Ame knew just liked he'd done with her, Tuxedo Cat was now watching over her children just like he'd done for her grandfather when he stilled lived and for her.

"Well Keitaro if you ever see him again give him a nice scratch under the chin for me. And always be nice to him, he's the best cat you can ever have."

There daughter Hoshi made little gurgles as Byakuya tickled her little feet gently. Keitaro ran back into the garden to play some more. Ame leaned against Byakuya, seeing a black tail slip behind a tree smoothly.

"I'm so happy." Ame said honestly.

Byakuya wrapped an arm around her waist lovingly. "I am too and your the cause for it My Wife." Byakuya said quietly as he pressed a loving kiss to her lips. Ame smiled knowing everything was alright now.

* * *

**And thats all folks let me no whatcha think plz. **


End file.
